Rises: choque de Titanes
by plagahood
Summary: ¡A las armas! Mobius está en alerta máxima tras un segundo ataque de otra dimensión. Silver regresará en el tiempo para evitar un apocalipsis y cambiar el futuro del planeta. Por otra parte, Eggman tendrá que dejar a un lado su dolor y ser nuevamente un héroe. Crossover con otras franquicias.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Quería subir este fic el año que viene pero no aguanté. Esta es la segunda parte de uno de mis fics, si son curiosos pueden leerla. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo.  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 1: Contacto

La misión llevó más de un mes. Buscar por cada rincón del cinturón de asteroides a los demás miembros de Overwatch era una odisea. El comandante Shadow al mando de la misión de rescate, tuvo la hipótesis de que cuando el infante coronel Bahamut llegó, los había aniquilado. Interrogar a cada uno de sus hombres también le ayudó a conservar un gramo de esperanza. Nunca los habían encontrado.

-Señor... El sensor detecta un objeto... Grande.

-¿Un asteroide? -Shadow le preguntó al agente.

-Está al frente de nosotros...

-¿Pero no...? Ohh. ¿Que es eso?

Todos quedaron asustados al ver aquella monstruosa nave horizontal de gran tamaño al retener una estación espacial. Cada hombre y mujer hasta el comandante sintieron miedo por la presencia de la titánica nave de guerra. Shadow ordenó actividad el modo invisible, evitando el contacto y lo mas importante para sus hombres y para el, seguir vivos.

Él caminaba por los escombros de la batalla. Pateó unas pistolas a un lado mientras sus compañeros retenían de lo que quedaba de la resistencia. Se detuvo frente a la delirante inglesa Lena Oxton, suplicando que se detuviera. Su machete traspasó su acelerador cronal, su pecho, su corazón y terminado en el frio suelo antes de que vuelva en su tiempo y volver a pelear con ella una vez más. Sus compañeros gritaron al verla. El grito se esparció por toda la nave y aún así, nadie los salvaría.

-¿Saben? Siempre quise matar a Tracer. ¡DoomFist casi lo logra! De aquí para allá, siempre molesta. Ahora dejó de serlo. -Él sacó su machete del cuerpo de la joven, sacudió la sangre de la hoja y lentamente se acercó a los demás. -Navegamos un mar de estrellas. Vimos mundos extraños. Y aquí están, frente a mi. Ahora quiero preguntar ¿Donde están los demás? ¿Donde está Bahamut?

-Deatheye Joe te hizo una pregunta tarado. -La hacker Sombra golpeó la cabeza del soldado Ray Poward, ex Hard Corp.

DoomFist se mantenía en una distancia aproximada entre Joe y el soldado. Cualquier movimiento brusco, lo mataría de un golpe. Sombra se seguía moviéndose entre ellos, viendo a Hana Song y a Ray. Noiman también los mantenía a raya, su mano descansaba en su pistola. Reaper era el mas alejado del resto, estaba apoyado en la pared con sus escopetas listas para usarse. Miró por el enorme cristal el espacio exterior, por el rabillo del ojo notó un objeto que desapareció en segundos cuando quiso verlo. Pensó que era un asteroide que salió del cinturón. Nuevamente se concentró en los rebeldes.

-¡No lo sé! -Dijo el soldado sintiendo el filo del machete acariciar su cuello.

-¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Que murieron mientras viajaban? Los vimos escapándose por ese hoyo en el cielo ¿Me vas a decir que un molesto orbot, una grandulona y una anciana desaparecieron? No te creo Ray.

-¡Te está diciendo la verdad Joe!

Hana residió una bofetada, terminando en el suelo. Sombra la levantó y la colocó de rodillas frente al mercenario cibernético.

-Aún sigues impertinente pequeña gamer. Además, nos está faltando alguien ¡¿Donde está Angela?!

La doctora se mantenía escondida entre unos barriles. Sólo contaba con una pistola, una granada y su cabeza. Ella aunque planeara el mejor plan, sería atrapada y asesinada por ese sanguinario mercenario de allí. Sus compañeros al ver la inmensa nave atraparlos sabían de quien se trataría. Contaban con un plan de contingencia, si alguno era capturado y el que quedara vivo se tendría que ir. Angela no deseaba para nada dejarlos en las manos enemigas. Sabiendo que probablemente no saldría viva, cargó la pistola y se dispuso a pelear.

Deatheye Joe vio que una veloz sombra se acercaba a él, arrojándolo metros atrás. No tuvo el tiempo para reaccionar ni para defenderse con su machete. Shadow con sus hombres aparecieron en escena y ambos bandos, entraron en acción. Angela Ziegler estaba anonada viendo la cosa que atacó a Joe, era una especie de erizo pero con rasgos humanos. Incluso hasta los compañeros del mercenario y los rebeldes restantes tenían la misma impresión.

-¡¿Que rayos eres?!

-El que te va a detener de una vez.

Shadow inició un peligro baile de la muerte con el mercenario. Nunca vio tanto salvajismo en un hombre. Ni con toda si fuerza logró detenerlo. Joe dio un cabezazo seguido en un fiero machetazo en el pecho de ese ser. Shadow gruñó de dolor, sintiendo su sangre pasando por su pelo.

-No sé lo que eres pero quiero que sepas que tu piel me hará un buen abrigo de invierno, y yo mismo la arrancaré mientras sigas respirando. -Joe de un salto siguió atacándolo.

La batalla se extendió por toda la zona. Los bandos intercambiaban disparos con los líderes peleando por su vida. Entre la confusión, Angela aprovechó y tomó de los brazos a sus compañeros.

-¡¿Quien diablos son?! -Ray agarró un rifle del suelo.

-¡No lo sé pero tenemos que huir!

-¡¿A donde Angela?! ¡AAAHHH!

-Tienes razón Dva ¿A donde?

Sombra sacó su modo invisible revelándose al igual que el cuchillo que traspasó el corazón de la gamer coreana. Ray le dio un culatazo con el rifle y el metálico brazo de DoomFist fue lo que se le venía encima. El Hard Corp como un trapo sucio, fue arrojado hasta la fría pared metálica seguido de un escopetazo de Reaper. Angela Ziegler continuó corriendo por los pasillos de la nave, sola. Tracer muerta, Dva muerta y Ray muerto. La doctora no podía pedir ayuda, nadie estaba para salvarla de esa gente ¡Ni siquiera sabia si Ana, Brigitte o Vectorman seguían vivos! Nunca se sintió tan sola en su vida.

Shadow vio como sus hombres eran abatidos por esos sujetos y sus soldados. Deatheye Joe disfrutaba ver como los gritos y la sangre salpicando en el suelo lo hacían feliz. Aunque tenga una máscara con respirador en su boca, se podía notar que sonreía. El comandante de las fuerzas GUN tenía una misión, y era salvar a los rebeldes de esta nave. No le importaba estar herido, se paró y comenzó a correr.

Angela dobló la esquina del pasillo con cuidado, podría encontrar la muerte en cualquier momento. Sombra aparecería detrás suyo y dispararle en la cabeza o Reaper podría venir transformando en esa oscura nube y de un escopetazo, dejarla en el suelo. Ella se detuvo detrás de unas cajas para recuperar aire y calmar su acelerado ritmo cardíaco. Escuchó que alguien se acercaba a ella, cargó su pistola acurrucándose en el suelo y esperó.

-¡Doctora Ziegler! ¡Doctora Ziegler! ¡No dispare soy un amigo!

-¡¿Tú?!

Tenía en frente a aquel ser que atacó al mercenario. Su pecho aún sangraba pero a él no le importaba. Para tranquilizarla, alzó sus ensangrentadas manos hasta la altura de la cabeza. Ni eso la calmó.

-Soy el comandante Shadow, de las fuerzas GUN de Central City.

-¿Eres un extraterrestre?

-En parte si. Necesito que venga conmigo. Es de suma urgencia.

-¿Quien te envía?

-... Conozco a sus amigos. A Ana Amari. A la maquina Vectorman y a Brigitte Lindholm. Vengo de parte de ellos.

-¿Están... Están bien?

-... En el camino le cuento todo ¡Tenemos que escapar AHORA!

Shadow tomó la mano de la doctora Ziegler y junto a ella corrían. Miraba a cada dirección, era la única que pudo encontrar viva. Aumentó la velocidad, temiendo por su vida y la de Angela, el mercenario cibernético estaría asechando y atacaría en cualquier momento como sus peligrosos acompañantes. Al llegar con a la nave con la que vino con sus hombres, Shadow y la rebelde iban a ser sus únicos tripulantes. Se sentó en la cabina de mando, prendía los motores y colocó sus manos en el volante.

-Tengo que llevarte a Central City y notificar de tu estado.

-Espero que tengan la fuerza para derrotar a Joe.

-Lo aplastaremos Angela, ahora colócate en cinturón, nos vamos.

Shadow al tener todo listo, giró media vuelta y a toda velocidad comenzó a huir de esa aterradora nave de guerra. Deatheye Joe logró verlos como escapaban y esquivaban el cinturón de asteroides, con todo su equipo también viendo.

-Aquí Joe, destruyan esa nave.

Del puente, sus artilleros apuntaban al objetivo y con tan solo apretar un botón, los cañones disparando simultáneamente lasers a la nave. Shadow y Angela sintieron como todo el vehículo espacial se sacudió al ser impactado con el poder se esas armas. El tablero mostraba cada segundo la imagen de "Daño Crítico" con el motor principal destruido. El resto veía como la nave peleaba por mantenerse firme, no hacía falta saber su destino. Joe miró todos los cuerpos de sus hombres y de aquellos soldados que venían con ese ser extraño.

-Que lastima que mataste a Dva, tenía planes para ella. -El mercenario se agachó frente al cadáver de la gamer, acariciándole la pálida mejilla.

-¿Tenía que preguntar? -Le dijo Sombra.

-¿Que era esa cosa negra? -Noiman preguntó.

-Debo decir que era un oponente formidable. -DoomFist.

-Éste sigue respirando. -Reaper señaló a un moribundo Ray Poward, que seguía respirando a pesar de tener su cuerpo lleno de agujeros de bala.

Joe se acercó a él blandiendo su machete, colocó su pie encima del pecho y apuntó al cuello. Ray soltó una dolorosa risa, con su sangre manchándole la bota.

-¿Crees... Que... Ganaras...?

-No sé lo que me espera en ese planeta, pero lo que se me interponga lo voy a matar, de eso estoy seguro.

De un rápido movimiento, el mercenario decapitó al moribundo hombre, poniéndole fin a su vida. El resto del equipo esperaban nuevas órdenes, su líder limpió su machete, para guardarlo en la funda de su espalda y mirarlos.

-Lo que nos atacó saben de donde venimos y también sabían quienes eran ellos. Tenemos que organizar un plan, necesitamos saber si Bahamut necesita ayuda, tengo la probabilidad de que lo encontraremos y si le llegó a pasar algo... A los traidores y enemigos, yo mismo los colgaré del cuello y los exhibiré como trofeo a cada ser vivo que haya desafiado al régimen. Noiman y Sombra, encárguense de infiltrarse en sus sistemas si llegan a tener tecnología. DoomFist y Reaper, organicen sus ejércitos. Si también tienen, les contestaremos con violencia.

-¿Y tú que harás? -Preguntó el corpulento africano.

-Quedarás a cargo, yo iré de safari. -Joe miró al planeta donde la nave cayó.

...

Angela Ziegler despertó bruscamente en el medio de la nada. Su cabeza daba vueltas, hasta le costó levantarse de la arena. Un caluroso viento le vino por detrás, obligándola a clavarse en el suelo. La nave con la que vino estaba envuelta en llamas y el humo se elevaba al hermoso cielo azul. Ella giró su cabeza viendo al erizo oscuro observando el horizonte con una radio en mano.

-Base, aquí Shadow, requiero extracción inmediata, responda, cambio... Base, aquí comandante Shadow, tengo un sobreviviente acompañándome, necesitamos atención médica, cambio... Maldita porquería. -Arrojó la radio al suelo.

-¿Que pasó? -Angela se acercó.

-Te desmayaste cuando chocamos. Casi te agarraban las llamas. Sentirás mareos pero es temporal, el oxígeno aquí es mas puro. Tu cuerpo se acostumbrará ¿Estás bien?

-Si... Gracias Shadow... -El erizo oscuro asentó ante el agradecimiento de la doctora. -¿Que sigue ahora?

-Si esperamos ayuda, esos tipos nos encontrarán. Tenemos que movernos ¿Puedes caminar?

-Si ¿Tú? Tienes esa herida en el pecho.

-Recibí peores, doctora Ziegler. Vamos, mientras perdamos tiempo aquí ellos se adelantan. Por este desierto hay un pequeño pueblo, tardaremos un dia en llegar.

Shadow comenzó a caminar. Se percató de que Angela no venía, se quedó viendo al cielo, sabiendo que perdió a mas gente que había estado en su vida. El erizo oscuro no quería ser duro, pero tenía que serlo.

-Doctora Ziegler... Por favor.

-Si... Espera...

Shadow sin mirarla directamente a los ojos, sabía que estaba llorando. Secando sus lágrimas, la doctora Angela Ziegler continuó su camino, con el comandante a su lado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo! Disfrútenlo!  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.  
Disfruten de la lectura amigos!

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 2: Campañas

Sonic deseó desesperadamente este dia. Sus piernas ya no estaban envueltas con cables y metal, ahora era libre. Se tomó su tiempo para estirarlas y verlas otra vez en las calles. Agarró una caja de papeles, se preparó y de un pestañeó, empezó a correr. Los papeles volaban por toda la ciudad con el rostro del doctor Eggman en el y con las palabras "Vote por Robotnik". Se acervaban las elecciones presidenciales en Central City y había dos candidatos. En uno, Sara postulándose para una tercera reelección en el papel y en el otro, el hombre que salvó a la ciudad del fallecido dictador Bahamut hace seis meses atrás. La gente amaba a Sara por su excelente reputación como la líder de las personas en cambio, el resto vio cono el doctor arriesgó su propia vida por defenderlos y recuperar la ciudad con sacrificio. Las elecciones estarían a favor de un candidato.

Desde el taller en Launch Base, un robot con otro a su lado traían el desayuno al zorro de dos colas, Tails y a su compañera Brigitte Lindholm que esperaban que aquellos robots vengan con la bandeja.

-Al fin chicos. -La pelirroja agarró su taza con café.

-¿Otra vez tuvieron problemas para prender la hornalla? -Le dijo Tails al par.

-Orbot casi me deja dentro del horno... Otra vez.

-Tú y tu cabeza cuadrada siempre metiches Cubot.

-Basta chicos, suficiente. Descansen que después seguiremos trabajando. -Les dijo Brigitte tras tomar un sorbo de su café.

-Si pero primero tenemos que limpiar el desastre.

-¿Tenemos? Tú tiraste la leche al suelo. -Orbot le reprochó.

-¡Cállate cabeza dura! -Cubot comenzó a perseguirlo.

El zorro y la pelirroja reían al verlos como peleaban como chicos. Tails disfrutaba de su té con leche mientras mojaba la tostada con manteca y lo comía. Un pedazo de pan se le calló por el borde de su boca y Brigitte viéndolo, le limpió alrededor con un trapo.

-Gracias Brigitte. -Le contestó ruborizado.

-De nada Tails. -Ella le revoloteó su cabeza escuchando su risa. -¿Vas a ir hoy a la fiesta?

-Si si iré ¿Vas a ir con alguien?

-Vector me invitó, nos pasará a buscar a Amy y a mi.

-... Ah.

-Si vivir con ella puede ser ventajoso, además me va a maquillar.

-No creo que haga falta...

-Eres muy tierno Tails. -Brigitte le regaló una sonrisa. -Oye, tenemos que terminar con los detalles en estos robots. Después tomaremos un descanso. -Ella veía las nuevas unidades tapadas con lonas.

-Que lastima que no está Eggman con nosotros, adelantaríamos mucho trabajo.

-Sabes que está ocupado ahora. No te preocupes, hoy en la noche lo veremos.

...

Veía la lápida con melancolía. Dejó un ramo de rosas al lado de otras que trajo la semana pasada. Siempre mantenía fresca la tumba de lo que una vez fue amor. Las del al lado también las mantenía perfectas. Eggman acarició las letras grabadas en la lápida "Ana Amari". Soltó un suspiro mientras se ponía firme y miró a su lado.

-También los extraño. -Dijo Knuckles observando a sus fallecidos amigos Charmy y Cream.

-Es difícil seguir adelante sin alguien a tu lado.

-El fantasma de Bahamut aún ronda por aquí. Nuestras vidas se están reconstruyendo otra vez, tampoco no nos vamos a dejar vencer por el pasado. Es duro si, pero es lo que nos hace fuertes. Cuando mi padre y mi abuelo murieron no sabía como liderar a mi gente, era caos. Me sentí solo. Con Julie Su a mi lado, como amiga, prima, hermana y confidente supe que no estaría caminando por el camino sin compañía. Cometí errores al liderarlos, ahora se podría decir que soy su líder. -Knuckles suspiró. -¿Y Brigitte?

-Quedó en el taller con Tails ¿Iras a la fiesta?

-Sabes que no me gustan los políticos, pero si estás tú, podría hacer una excepción. ¿Sabes algo de Shadow? Hace mucho que no sabemos nada de él.

-GUN no me dice nada, sabes como son ellos con la información. Shadow volverá, es fuerte.

-Si... Okey Eggman, tal vez nos veamos esta noche.

-Te estaré esperando Knuckles.

-Me estás atando a un compromiso, mi amigo.

-Por eso ¡Jajaja! Hasta luego.

Se despidió del líder equidna y antes de irse, miró aquella lápida. Eggman suspiró y se subió a su Eggmovil con destino a Central City.

...

La ciudad estaba de fiesta esta noche. La playa se llenó de muchedumbre alegre por la ocasión especial de estos dias. Los candidatos dejaron la competencia y se concentraron en hacer feliz a los ciudadanos. Todos estaban ahí, hasta los aliados de Central City. El escenario puesto frente a todos demostraría una presentación personal que estaba ofreciendo Eggman y era un regalo de él a ellos. Tails junto con sus dos robots ayudantes colocaron los regalos arriba del escenario sin sacar la tela negra que los cubría. Después de eso, se mezclaron en la fiesta. El zorro divisó a lo lejos a Amy que venía con Vector y la pelirroja Brigitte, que los tres estaban vestidos con elegancia.

-¡Hey!

-¡Tails! -Brigitte lo saludó besándole la mejilla.

-Los tres se ven muy bien.

-Oh gracias amigo. -Amy se ruborizó.

-Yo siempre estoy muy bien.

-No seas crédulo cocodrilo. -La pelirroja lo golpeó amigablemente en el hombro. -¿Y los demás? -Le preguntó al zorro.

-Sonic y Espio ya llegan... Todos están aquí ¡Hasta vino Knuckles! También están Rouge y Big. Están Jet, Omega, Julie Su también. En verdad, Eggman se ganó su confianza ¡Ja! Quien lo diría...

-Es verdad. -Vector se cruzó de brazos. -Y pensar que meses atrás lo odiábamos. Ahora míralo, se postulará a presidente.

-Eggman se merece mucho más. -Brigitte sonrió. -¿Donde estará el bar?

-¿Quieres algo para tomar? Te traeré agua.

-No Tails, ella toma cerveza como yo. -Le dijo el cocodrilo.

-Eh chicos pero...

-¡Ahora volvemos! -Tails y Vector dijeron al unísono mientras buscaban bebidas.

Brigitte los podía ver como pedían paso al chocar contra la gente. Sintió como la erizo rosa la miró y para afirmar eso, giró la vista. Amy la veía con una sonrisa y sus cejas levantadas por la actitud que demostraron los muchachos, sabiendo lo que estaban haciendo solo por ver sonreír a la pelirroja.

Los minutos pasaban y los invitados llegaban poblando la plaza hasta el tope. Las luces se hicieron tenues y del escenario aparecieron los candidatos juntos. Ambos estaban vestidos con prendas muy elegantes. El doctor podía lucir su creciente cuerpo con el traje rojo que tenía puesto. El entrenamiento con Brigitte le estaba dando frutos. Sara tenia un vestido blanco que resaltaba su delicadeza. Con micrófono en mano, se acercó al público para hablarles.

-Buenas noches Central City, espero que la estén pasando de maravilla. Gracias a todos por venir. Amigos, regentes, príncipes. Quería anunciar que en unos dias se hará una carrera para juntar fondos con el propósito de refaccionar el hospital y mejorar la tecnología médica. Seguro que muchos de aquí presentes están más interesados en la carrera que en la salud.

-¡Sigue hablando! -Jet gritó y la muchedumbre rió.

-Para los velocistas, hay una mesa de inscripción allí en la esquina y por favor Jet no empujes. -La gente rió por lo que dijo Sara. -Ahora Eggman tiene una noticia para ustedes.

La joven le entregó el micrófono al elegante doctor y éste se colocó frente a todos. Fue la primera vez que nadie lo abucheaba o le insultaba por sus actos. Notó la presencia del equidna y eso lo alegró. Eggman les dio a todos su mejor sonrisa y se preparó para hablar.

-¿Como están? Es bueno que estén todos aquí. También tengo un anuncio. Como sabrán, fuimos atacados por un dictador meses atrás. Muchas vidas se perdieron y esta fiesta sirve también para recordarlos. Todos me conocen como un excepcional científico e ingeniero y quiero como el hombre de ciencia que soy, darles algo a ustedes. -Eggman sin soltar el micrófono, se acercó a la tela negra que cubría el regalo. -Soy de carne y hueso como los valientes agentes GUN, Sonic, Knuckles y todos aquí... Pero, el acero es indestructible y por eso... -De un estirón, reveló a todos el regalo. -Ellos estarán aquí para defenderlos para siempre.

-¿Que son? -Preguntó el erizo azul al fondo.

-Son los Hard Boiled heavies ¡La unidad de élite de Central City!

Eggman chasqueó los dedos y los robots, Heavy King, Heavy Shinobi, Heavy Gunner, Heavy Rider y Heavy Magician posaron para el público, haciendo una formación de ataque llevándose impresiones, aplausos y halagos.

-Servirán tanto para la seguridad de la ciudad como para el frente. Nadie será capaz de vencerlos.

El grupo de robots formaron una fila para finalizar su demostración. Eggman quedó complacido por ellos pero no mo hizo solo.

-Démosle un aplauso a Tails y a Brigitte Lindholm por haber hecho gran parte del trabajo. -El doctor se colocó frente a las máquinas y los aplaudió junto con el público que se unía. Los nombrados saludaron a la gente.

Después de esa fantástica demostración de las máquinas de Eggman, los fuegos artificiales iluminaron el oscuro cielo de Central City. Amarillos, rojos, azules, verdes, violetas. Las luces eran hermosas. Fue una noche espectacular para el público y para los ojos de una sombra que se encontraba en los edificios, entre la oscuridad. Luego de eso, la figura femenina retomó su modo invisible y se marchó del lugar.

.

En algún lugar...

En algún momento...

Coco Island era asediada por las hordas enemigas del general Joe. La resistencia ni con sus valientes intentos por evitar el avance le hacían frente. Los Freedom Fighters desplegaron su última estrategia. El capitán Tails junto dos dos jóvenes a su lado, un gato violenta y un erizo gris se acercaban tan rápido como sea al hangar, donde reposaba una enorme maquina con un anillo de metal bastante alto. El zorro tecleó los botones y la maquina se encendió.

-Recuerden muchachos, esta es la única manera de derrotarlo. -Tails miraba la barra de carga en la pantalla. -Solo así podemos ganar la guerra.

-Pero capitán ¿Y si no nos reconocen? ¿Y si nos arrestan?

-Díganle a mi yo joven lo que me gusta, entre otras cosas más. Silver, Blaze, dependemos de ustedes.

-Cumpliremos la misión, capitán. -la gata se puso firme.

Una explosión derribó la puerta principal del impenetrable hangar. Entre el humo y el polvo se divisó una figura metálica con un luminoso ojo rojo derecho y machetes en ambas manos. El portal se abrió y Tails con su avanzada edad, se colocó frente a frente al enemigo, protegiendo a los jóvenes para así pasar la puerta del tiempo.

-¡Podemos vencerlo!

-Silver concéntrate, si lo vencemos ahora de nada servirá.

-¡Váyanse ya! Yo me ocupo de él... -Tails les ordenó que se fueran.

Blaze ocultó su tristeza, sabiendo el destino del capitán, tomó la mano de Silver y juntos cruzaron la puerta. La máquina al instante se apagó. Tails sacó de su cinturón un bastón que se extendió al movimiento, con la punta afilada lista para penetrar la armadura metálica del general. Sonic había muerto en sus manos, Shadow también, Knuckles, Amy, ni siquiera tuvo piedad con las demás naciones ni con los pueblos pacíficos. Eggman murió y Brigitte también. Tails tenía toda la responsabilidad y el deber de destruirlo. Pasaron los años y el enemigo crecía a pasos agigantados. Coco Island era el último bastión de la esperanza en Mobius, y Tails definiría todo en este momento.

El general se lanzó al combate, desviando los ataques furiosos de Tails. Logró arrastrarlo pasos atrás golpeándolo en el pecho. Joe miró su pecho, notando un desperfecto en su armadura, había pequeños raspones.

-¿Tanto te enojó que decapitara a tus amigos frente a ti? -Joe golpeó sus machetes con el filo de ellos.

-No te atrevas a nombrarlos.

-Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, puedo seguir con más nombres... Eggman, Brigitte.

-¡AAAHH!

Tails fue al ataque, la ira lo dominaba y Joe lo sabía usar. El zorro no podía lograr ensartar al general. Por un descuido sentimental, Joe logró vencerlo. Perforó la carne con sus machetes, luego una patada frontal y por último para finalizar, le quitó la vida. Joe vio apagado la máquina del tiempo. Sin poder hacer nada, movió rápidamente sus machetes sacudiendo la sangre de la hoja.

-Espero que mi yo joven pueda acabarlos...

Ahora...

Un agujero en el cielo se abrió por segundos, expulsando a Silver y Blaze en un espeso bosque en plena noche. En la caída, el erizo gris atrapó a su compañera y juntos llegaron a tierra a salvo. Las hojas se movieron al igual que las ramas al aterrizar. Dejaron atrás todo pero era por el bien y el futuro de Mobius.

-Tenemos que llegar lo más rápido a algún lugar poblado.

-Tranquilo Silver, recuerda que no nos conocen. Si nos llegan a ver, cualquier autoridad, nos disparará. Tenemos que ser cautelosos. Aquí no puedes volar.

-¡Carajo! Tienes razón... ¿Que hacemos ahora?

-No sé por donde empezar Silver.

Tenían que moverse rápido, si tendrían que evitar un Apocalipsis en Mobius, descansar no era una opción. Lo que Silver y Blaze no sabían, era que el enemigo se ocultaba en el espacio, esperando la orden de avance.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Les traigo el tercer capitulo de este fic! Espero que los disfruten!  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.  
Disfruten de la lectura!

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 3: La bestia de acero

Las piedras eran destruidas por la excelente puntería de aquella comadreja. La comida se calentaba con las llamas de las ramas secas de los árboles. Nack apuntó al pico de un pino y de un tiro, lo destrozó y el pedazo de madera cayó a la tierra. Sacó un plato de su bolso y se sirvió la comida. Mordía los trozos pequeños de carne que junto con las papas y la cebolla picada que combinadas le daban un agradable sabor. Nack contó el dinero ganado tras encontrar y entregar a unos soldados del fallecido genocida Bahamut. No ganó mucho porque los entregó muertos, igual era dinero y bien ganado, esas terribles personas no molestarán jamás.

Con más hombres en su lista, la comadreja cargó todo su equipaje en su motocicleta y continuó camino por el bosque. El vehículo era todo terreno no había problema si tenía que pasar por rocas y ríos. Alzó la vista y notó que el cielo se oscurecía, no eran nubes de tormenta o la noche avecinándose, eran nubes de humo. Nack aceleró y fue directo ahí.

Aquella tribu no era guerrera como las equidnas, eran pacíficos, no se involucraban en conflictos armados y estando escondido en los bosques les era difícil mantener contacto con otras civilizaciones. Nack la conocía pero no se acercó hasta ahora, todo el pueblo estaba en llamas, algunas casas fueron apagadas por el viento o las llamas no encontraban nada para destruir. Quedó horrorizado por la crueldad presente. Los tejones desparramados como si fueran desechos inservibles. La tierra absorbía la sangre de ellos. ¿Quien sería capaz de tanta crueldad? Nack revisó las casas sin encontrar nada de su interés o alguien que haya sobrevivido. Logró escuchar unos sonidos provenientes detrás de unas casas y con su revolver se dispuso a ir. Una pequeña y asustada tejón estaba arrinconada por miedo al verlo parado. Nack soltó un largo suspiro y guardó su arma.

En el río, él veía como la sobreviviente se mojaba la cara, sacándose la sangre de sus brazos y rostro. Aún se podía ver el pánico. Nack sacó de su bolso una manzana entregándosela, la tejón la tomo y comenzó a comerla vorazmente.

-¿Que pasó ahí? -Preguntó el pistolero morado.

-Una bestia vino del cielo, preguntando cosas.

-¿Como era?

-Era... Alto, de armadura metálica, tenía una espada o algo en su espalda y un ojo de vidrio rojo... Después de un largo silencio empezaron los gritos...

-¿Y tus padres?

-Ellos no despertaron... -La tejón terminó de comer la manzana.

Nack soltó otro suspiro. -¿Como te llamas niña?

-... Sticks.

-Nack... -Se la quedó mirándola por unos segundos, luego regresó a su motocicleta. -¿Tienes parientes Sticks?

-No.

-Entonces vendrás conmigo, tengo que llevarte a un lugar seguro. Si esa "Bestia" anda rondando estos lugares significa que no viene sola.

.

Las llamas aumentaban por las ramas secas que Angela Ziegler arrojaba desde su lugar, el fuego la mantenía caliente en esa noche. Shadow dejó atrás el desierto, encontrando el pueblo en plena tormenta de arena. Lo peculiar del lugar es que no había nadie ahí, era un pueblo fantasma. Las tiendas hasta las casas y el hotel estaban abandonados. Todo lo de valor fue arrasado. Estando solos, se dispusieron a pasar la noche aquí. Shadow rescató lo que quedaba de comida y la calentaba en la chimenea. Se sentó cerca del fuego y esperó.

-¿Cuanto falta para que lleguemos a Central City?

-Dias, doctora Ziegler. Si nos apresuramos en dias.

-Lamento lo que pasó allá arriba Shadow...

-No, yo lo lamento. Si hubiera llegado antes tus compañeros seguirían vivos. ¡Diablos!

-No te martirices, también tuve la culpa en eso. Esconderme mientras... Ellos estaban cara a cara con la muerte.

-Si no te hubiera encontrado no sabríamos de esta invasión. Cometimos errores pero viviremos otro dia más... Hmmm, el peso del mando es horrible...

-Si eso lo sé Shadow...

Sus hombres fueron a morir en la nave, aquel mercenario cibernético los eliminaba como si nada y gozaba de su sufrimiento y la sangre ajena corriendo por su metálico cuerpo. Shadow no sabía con quien se enfrentaría. Angela Ziegler tenía razón en tener miedo.

.

La motocicleta se quedó sin gasolina y no había una estación cerca. Nack a la fuerza tuvo que dejarla y llevarse lo que le sirva junto con la pequeña Sticks. No era lo suyo ser una niñera de alguien pero la tejón sobrevivió a una masacre y necesitaba estar con alguien para que la protegiera. Después de una larga caminata mañanera, la comadreja preparaba el desayuno. En su bolso había café, leche, pan, cerveza y carne seca. Mientras él sacaba los víveres Sticks prendió el fuego con destreza. Después de unos momentos, estaban desayunando. Nack con su café a un lado, afilaba cuchillo contra un pedazo de madera. Curiosa Sticks, veía como él le entregaba esa madera con una peculiar forma.

-Mira, es un boomerang. Lo arrojas y vuelve a ti. Lo puedes usar para jugar y para defenderte... Toma, es para ti.

-¿Enserio? Gracias señor...

-Es muy formal que me digas señor, llámame Nack.

La comadreja sonrió al ver la inocencia de la pequeña. Continuó comiendo viendo como Sticks jugaba con su nuevo juguete. Necesitaba un poco de alegría después de lo que vivió. Nack le dio un buen mordisco al pan hasta que entre la vegetación, escuchó ramas rompiéndose. Rápidamente fue por su revolver pero el objeto fue envuelto en un aura celeste que lo hizo levitar a una altura considerable. Sticks se colocó detrás de la comadreja y éste esperando con su cuchillo, espero a que el sujeto o loa sujetos que los encontraron salgan a la luz.

-¡No nos hagas daño! -Dijo la voz.

-Lo dice el tipo que me desarmó. -Contestó Nack.

-Si quisiera ya te hubiera desarmado totalmente, promete que no nos harás daño mientras salimos.

-Eso va para ti también.

-¡No hagas nada! Saldremos con las manos en alto.

Nack junto con Sticks veían como un erizo gris y una gata morada salían de la vegetación. El revolver bajó al suelo al mismo tiempo que ese erizo descendió la mano con la misma aura celeste. Bajando lentamente los brazos, el duo se presentaba.

-Soy Silver y ella es Blaze, somos miembros de los Freedom Fighters. Venimos del futuro para evitar un apocalipsis.

-Nunca te eh visto por aquí ¿Como sé que no son enemigos?

-No lo somos... Nack...

-¿Como...

-Usted es uno de los fundadores de ese grupo. Como Tails, Knuckles, Sonic mi... Bueno. Amy, puedo seguir nombrándolos. Como dije Nack, no somos enemigos.

-Volvimos en el tiempo antes de que él nos asesinara. -Dijo Blaze.

-¿Quien es él?

-Deadeye Joe. -La decir eso la gata morada, Sticks se acurrucó en las piernas de Nack.

-¿Que te ocurre pequeña? -Preguntó la comadreja seriamente.

-El fue quien mató a mis padres...

-Ya está empezando. -Silver cruzó miradas con Blaze.

.

Después de haber pasado por el desierto, Shadow con Angela Ziegler lograron llegar hasta una zona repleta de arboles y ríos. El cambio de clima le era muy extraño para la humana, el ecosistema de este planeta era rico en vida natural y superficies amplias de zonas verdes. Era un logro para la naturaleza. Tras varías horas de caminata, prendieron una fogata cerca del río. Angela veía como aquel misterioso erizo oscuro cazaba con tan solo con sus manos a los peces que pasaban cerca. Consiguió pescar lo suficiente para reponer energía. Los clavaron en palos y los dejaron cerca del fuego. Angela seguía observándolo, con todas esas heridas traídas de la nave seguía de luego como si no le importara nada. Se tomaba muy enserio la misión.

-Está bueno. -Dijo Shadow mordiendo el pescado asado.

-Oye Shadow ¿Siempre eres así?

-Como...

-Serio, no hablas mucho.

-No siempre fue así... -El erizo oscuro soltó un suspiro. -Había una vez en donde podía hablar más de lo normal. Maria, ella era la que me hacía eso.

-¿Y que le pasó?

-La guerra... Fue un enemigo venido de la oscuridad del espacio.

-¿Bahamut?

-Fue mucho antes del coronel. Eran extraterrestres. Destruyeron aliados y a los que amaba. Y ese día, lo perdí todo... Después de eso, pasaron años. Estuve en coma y cuando me desperté, la guerra había terminado. Gerald Robotnik se sacrificó para salvarnos. No me querían decir mucho sobre lo que me pasó. Soy un clon de mi verdadero yo. Ese Shadow había muerto en la guerra y al que estás viendo ahora mismo, es un duplicado. No sabía que el dolor de podía clonar. Es como si, resucitara con todo lo que viví. La ira, la impotencia, esas cosas de las que quería escapar, volvieron y me hicieron serio.

-Me haces recordar a alguien que conocí hace tiempo. No aceptaba su nuevo cuerpo.

-¿Que le pasó?

-La guerra. -Angela arrojó una piedra al agua.

Se quedaron callados. Nadie podía devolverles lo que perdieron hace tiempo atrás. Las cosas tenían que seguir su curso aunque más duela. Angela Ziegler quería agregar algo más pero mantuvo su boca sellada. Terminaron de comer el pescado asado y siguieron en silencio nuevamente.

Desde lejos, podía ver a la doctora y al erizo oscuro sentados frente al fuego y debajo de una mañana agradable. Apuntó con su metralladora a la cabeza de Angela y disparó. Shadow pudo reaccionar a tiempo, la bala se incrustó el el tronco del árbol. Juntos se levantaron y a lo lejos, Deadeye Joe se encontraba parado entre las rocas. Su armadura tenía sangre seca, arañazos y flechas clavadas, y seguía respirando.

-Es hora de la cacería...

-¡Corre Angela! -Shadow la tomó de la mano.

La empujó hasta ponerla a salvo y en el medio de ellos, aterrizó el mercenario. Joe blandió su machete ensangrentado moviéndolo de un lado a otro intentando atinarle a su contrincante. Shadow desvío el ataque frontal y con un derechazo golpeó una de las flechas traspasando el metal, provocando un pequeño quejido a su salvaje rival.

-Eres formidable erizo. Veremos de que estás hecho.

-Sigue moviéndote y lo averiguarás.

Angela aterrada veía los impresionantes ataques de ambos, intentando darse. Shadow sintió la hoja del machete cortar su brazo seguido de una fuerte patada giratoria lanzándolo metros atrás. Joe recibió un fuerte golpe de una rama prendida fuego en su espalda. Con un simple movimiento, le arrebató la rama a Angela y la tomó del cuello.

-Eres un hijo de... Nngg... -Su garganta de cerraba debido a la mano del mercenario.

-Hay que corregir ese lenguaje vulgar Angela, déjame abrir tu cabeza... ¡Aaahh!

Joe la soltó después de recibir un piedrazo en la cabeza. Shadow corrió frente a él, empujándolo al río. Ambos cayeron y la corriente se los llevaba. A medida que avanzaban, se podía oír el agua rugía más adelante. Una cascada y al final de ella, afiladas piedras que podrían acabar con su vida. Joe no le importaba morir, sería feliz si se llevara a su contrincante. Shadow quería zafarse de él pero sus intentos desesperados y la falta de aire en sus pulmones le ganaban. Angela gritó al verlo caer junto al mercenario.

Tardó unos minutos en bajar hasta el final de la cascada. Gritaba su nombre pero no respondía. Angela divisó un erizo oscuro en la orilla del río, unos metros adelante de la cascada. Joe no se encontraba por ningún lado, pero eso no significaba que se deshicieron de él tan fácilmente. Lo colocó boca arriba, no había pulso. Las rocas lo golpearon con violencia y esos moretones lo demostraban. Angela se preparó para lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Humedeció sus labios y le comenzó a dar respiración boca a boca. Shadow escupió el agua que tenía en sus pulmones sintiendo el aire entrando por su boca y nariz. Ella se encontraba bajo el Sol, los rayos traspasaban su cabello rubio simulando una dorada aureola. Shadow con tan solo mirarla, agradeció que estuviera ahí para salvarlo.

Las rocas lograron dañar severamente su armadura. Se sentó en un tronco chequeando su estatus. La energía del traje estaba a un setenta y cinco por ciento. El pequeño tanque de oxígeno sufrió una ligera fuga que le duraría unas horas. De su muñeca izquierda, apretó un botón, apareciendo una imagen holográfica de su compañero Noiman, el maestro hacker.

-¿Que rayos te pasó Joe?

-Ese erizo piensa que me venció... ¿Nuestra gente está cerca? Necesito unas actualizaciones en mi traje.

-Sombra entró a Central City ayer, está esperando el momento justo para atacar. DoomFist y Reaper ya saquearon varios pueblos. Nuestro ejército está acampando a unos cien kilómetros de tu posición. -Dijo el obeso hacker.

-Manda un vehículo, lo encontraré en el camino y Noiman.

-¿Si?

-Prepárate para la guerra...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Perdón la tardanza. Aquí les traigo el capítulo cuatro de este fic! Disfrútenlo!  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.  
Disfruten de la lectura!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 4: La Fuga

A Shadow le costaba moverse por el bosque después de haber peleado con el mercenario cibernético, Angela Ziegler quería ayudarlo pero no estaba acostumbrado en apoyarse, podía caminar a pasos pequeños. Llegó a tal punto de que el dolor pudo más que su orgullo, no quedó otra cosa que recibir ayuda. La doctora cargaba al erizo oscuro en la espalda, con sus brazos lo sostenía, tenía un peso considerable pero eso no le importaba, sus vidas corrían riesgo.

Al caminar, notaron algo extraño en el ambiente, es como si los estuvieran viéndolos desde las sombras. Shadow no le importaba tener heridas en su pecho y brazos, bajó de la espalda de la doctora y ella también se preparó para pelear.

-¿Quien es la rubia Shadow?

-¿Nack? Ohh, me alegra verte amigo.

-Es raro verte contento. -La comadreja salió detrás de los arbusto. -¿Que diablos te pasó?

-Alguien nos estaba siguiendo, Deadeye Joe ¿Te suena? -Le dijo mientras estrechaba su mano con la de Nack.

-Por desgracia si, ellos lo conocen.

-¿Ellos?

Nack colocó sus dedos en la boca y silbó. Detrás de un árbol, salieron el erizo Silver junto con Blaze y a un lado Sticks.

-¿Quienes son? -Preguntó el erizo oscuro.

-Je, no me creerías si te dijera Shadow. -Respondió Nack.

El comandante de las fuerzas GUN quedó paralizado, Deadeye Joe fue el que desapareció a toda la tribu y la familia de Sticks y el responsable de la caída de Mobius en el futuro. Si pudo desaparecer a todo un clan, ser el regente de este planeta y la mano derecha del fallecido Bahamut y si llega a enterarse de su muerte, la caída de Mobius se vendría pronto.

El grupo siguió caminando intercambiando información, Silver contó que Joe tenía en su poder un rubí tan poderoso que podía alterar la realidad, el portador de esa piedra sería infinitamente invencible.

-¿Como se llama ese rubí?

-Phantom Ruby. -Le dijo Silver a Shadow.

-Yo estaba buscando esa piedra con mis dos compañeros tiempo atrás. -Recordó Nack.

-¿Donde está?

-Está en Hill Top, Shadow. La prima de Knuckles está cerca de ese lugar, podríamos avisarle a ella de que se prepare.

-No Nack, tenemos que ir primero a Central City, iré con un ejército y avisaré a los aliados. Tenemos que acabar esto de una vez. Bahamut ya intentó matarnos, no dejaré que un loco nos obligue a arrodillarnos. -Dijo con firmeza Shadow.

-Si me permiten, tambien me gustaría hundir a ese loco. -Habló Angela Ziegler.

-Vaya esta mujer si tiene fuego dentro de ella. -Nack la ojeó entera.

-Tranquilo Nack. -Shadow levantó una ceja con los brazos cruzados.

-Descuida, también conocí un vaquero con esa actitud de galán.

-Seguramente es una extensión mía, señorita Ziegler. -El comentario de la comadreja hizo reír a la doctora.

El grupo continuó caminando por el bosque. Nack se acopló cerca del erizo oscuro para que el resto no los oyera conversar. Ziegler notó que hablaban de ella.

-¿Le contaste todo lo que pasó Shadow?

-No Nack, prefiero que Brigitte le cuente.

-Hmmm, es raro. Pensé que tú se lo dirías.

-Esa mujer ya sufrió suficiente.

-¿Tú hablando de sentimientos? Parece que alguien tocó tu corazón mi amigo.

Nack le golpeó la espalda amigablemente para luego acomodar su sombrero. Sticks dejó a Silver y Blaze atrás para acercarse a su lado y le revoloteó su cabeza, escuchando una pequeña risa de la tejón. Shadow miró a la doctora Ziegler por encima de su hombro por segundos, para luego continuar mirando hacia adelante.

.

Launch Base. 07:00 hs

-¡Vamos Eggman!

El doctor esquivó los golpes con sus antebrazos que Brigitte Lindholm seguía aplicando. Los contraataques de Eggman no eran muy buenos, lo bueno era que podía aguantar los golpes, el nuevo físico que estaba adquiriendo con el entrenamiento le era efectivo a la hora de pelear. La pelirroja lo tomó de sorpresa, usó la técnica para dejarlo en el piso.

-¿Tu padre... Te golpeaba así?

-Y mi padrino también Eggman. Arriba. -La pelirroja lo ayudó a levantarse. -No importa, con el tiempo lograrás vencerme.

-Estoy acostumbrado a perder Brigitte.

-Espero que eso sea una broma. -La pelirroja se secó el sudor de su cara con la toalla y continuó con su cuello. -En unas horas la carrera va a empezar ¿Vas a ir?

-Si tengo que estar presente Brigitte. Solamente tengo una pregunta ¿Llevo la armadura? Digo que... Dos candidatos presidenciales van a estar presentes al igual que el líder equidna ¿Que dices? -Eggman tomó agua de la botella que Brigitte le dio.

-Tienes a Metal Sonic y a los Hard Boiled Heavies, no creo que haga falta... Además, me tienes a mi. Voy a bañarme y me prepararé.

Brigitte colocó la toalla en su hombro y se encaminó al baño. Eggman la seguía con la mirada unos momentos para enfocar su visión en su armadura de combate o como la llamó Tails cuando la actualizó, la Egg Armor. Se acercó para tocarla. Abrió la caja que tenía al lado y la luz radiante de la Esmeralda roja iluminó su rostro. Ahora Mobius confiaba en él, hasta lo volvieron postulante para un cargo importante. La nueva actualización que le aplicó el zorro amarillo era que la armadura de podía achicar, volviéndola transportable sin ocupar mucho espacio. Eggman apretó el botón del cinturón y la armadura comenzó a contraerse. La colocó en un maletín al igual que la Esmeralda roja.

.

Central City. 09:15 hs

La muchedumbre poblaba el estadio para ver a los corredores en la carrera de beneficencia. Tails ya se encontraba en los boxes con su patineta flotante calibrando los propulsores. Luego aparecieron Jet junto con sus amigos Wave y Storm que al verlo rieron.

-Se que esta carrera es para caridad pero igualmente te voy a ganar, zorro. -Dijo el halcón verde. -¿Sonic no competirá?

-No, las patinetas le parecen lentas. -Contestó Tails.

-Una pena que no esté aquí, no importa de todas formas, ya sabemos quien va a ganar.

-¡Y ese seré yo!

Tanto Tails como los Babylon Rogues vieron al cocodrilo Vector junto con Espio, que traían una patineta.

-Esto se pone interesante. -Dijo Wave la golondrina.

-Esta carrera será una de las mejores. -Agregó Storm el albatros.

-Escúchame zorro, impresionaré a Brigitte tanto que se olvidará de ti.

-Preferiría estar conmigo que con un cocodrilo bruto y tonto.

Tails y Vector se fulminaban con la mirada.

-¿Que me dijiste?

-Tranquilos los dos. -Espio se interpuso entre ambos.

El timbre sonó en los boxes, la carrera estaba por comenzar. Los Babylon Rogues fueron a sus lugares inspeccionando por última vez sus patinetas. Tails y Vector dejaron de mirarse para concentrarse para lo que venía.

El las gradas ya se encontraban el público con bebidas y comida para disfrutar más la carrera. En la pantalla gigante que se situaba en el medio del circuito mostraba a los competidores preparándose en la linea de salida. En la zona VIP, el candidato a presidente Eggman se encontraba en el mejor asiento del lugar, con hamburguesas servidas en bandejas al igual que las papas fritas a un rincón. A Brigitte Lindholm no le importaba comer, tenía el metabolismo rápido y su figura no se perdería. Amy también comía junto con Knuckles y Rouge y Espio que llegó al rato. Sonic se sentó al lado de Eggman con un chilidog en sus manos.

En el medio de los pilotos, la presidenta Sara con un micrófono se preparaba para anunciar la carrera con la cámara siguiéndola, mostrándola por la pantalla gigante del circuito.

-¡Buenos días Central City! Gracias a todos por estar aquí y también por la causa por la que se hace esta carrera. Los competidores están listos para iniciarla... -Sara le hizo una señal a los robots de Eggman, Orbot y Cubot que tenían la bandera a cuadros. Juntos se la acercaron y luego volvieron a su lugar. Sara se colocó en el medio de los pilotos y alzó la bandera. -Pilotos en sus marcas... Listos... ¡FUERA!

Apenas bajó la bandera, los corredores salieron a toda velocidad. La muchedumbre gritaba eufórica al ver la velocidad con la que iban, llevándolos de adrenalina y emoción. El la zona VIP también gritaban, hasta Eggman golpeó el suelo con sus pies al a Tails el el último lugar.

-¡Okey chicos! -Dijo Jet. -¡Encárguense de los otros dos, yo iré primer.

-¡También queremos ganar! -Le contestó Wave.

-Ustedes ya ganaron suficiente ¡Es hora de que Storm se lleve el premio! -Se motivó el mismo.

-¡Es una carrera caritativa tonto! -Le dijo Tails a Storm.

-No importa lo que sea ¡Ganare el cariño de Brigitte! -Vector pasó entre sus oponentes, quedando primero.

Los cinco pilotos doblaron la primera curva que consistía en la forma de una S muy cerrada, que obligó a bajar la velocidad.

-¡Los competidores ahora están centrados en ir primero! ¡La eficacia que tiene Jet con las curvas son excelentes dejando a los demás atrás. -Comunicó la mecánica bandicoot Perci desde la cabina donde seguía la carrera con las cámaras . -Tails parece preocupado con sus contrincantes.

-Se rumorea que se metió por algo más que competir. -Dijo su gemela Staci a su lado. -¿Será Brigitte Lindholm, la causante de eso?

-¿La chica que vino de otro lugar? Oh tenemos a un enamorado en la pista.

En la sala VIP, Sonic, Eggman, Knuckles y los demás pararon de comer para quedarse viendo a Brigitte, que tenía su rostro ruborizado.

-¿Tan rápido pasaron la primera vuelta? ¡Demonios! Si que son veloces. -Dijo Perci.

-Nadie los puede parar hermana. -Dijo Staci. Pasaron unos momentos y en la pantalla gigante apareció una persona caminando por la pista. -Oye hermana ¿El público está autorizado para estar ahí?

-No... ¿Que rayos... ? -Al igual que su hermana, Perci vio a aquella persona con prendas violetas en la pista.

Los competidores seguían corriendo. Tails no podía adelantarse, Vector le cortaba el paso. Ahora entre los Babylon Rouges había competencia. Storm junto con Wave evitaban que Jet se posicionara en el primer lugar. Después de doblar una U, seguía una recta.

-Esta es mi oportunidad.

Vector se adelantó, quedando en el tercer lugar y dejando atrás a Jet y Tails. Storm al escuchar los zumbidos de la patineta contrincante, encerró en el borde de la pista al cocodrilo, y el halcón verde aprovechando eso, quedó nuevamente en el tercer lugar.

-¡Somos un equipo tontos!

-Tranquilo Jet. -Dijo Wave. -Es hora de que nosotros ganemos.

-Descuida ¡Habrá otras carreras! -Dijo Storm colocándose en primer lugar.

Las patines de aquellos Babylon Rogues junto a sus pilotos, se envolvieron en una espantosa explosión, que el fuego los abrazaba. El público gritó asustado por aquellas explosiones repentinas. Chocaron violentamente en la pista y los demás se detuvieron. Jet quedó anonadado al ver que sus amigos no se levantaban ni reaccionaban al fuego.

-Hay no... -Tails de bajo de su patineta. Mientras corría con Vector a hacer lo mejor que podían, divisaron una figura femenina caminar entre el humo. -¿Quien es esa?

-No tengo la más mínima idea Tails. -Le respondió el cocodrilo.

Brigitte desde la pantalla gigante reconoció a la chica latina en segundos. Si ella estaba aquí, entonces los demás estaban aquí, y eso sería catastrófico para Mobius.

-Sombra... -Murmuró la pelirroja. Buscó con la mirada a Eggman y Sonic para advertirles pero no se encontraban.

En la pista, el trio tomó una postura defensiva. Jet no podía llorar ahora, sus amigos fueron asesinados de alguna forma por esta misteriosa chica.

-Lamento mucho lo que pasó chicos pero tenía que llamar la atención de alguna forma. -Dijo Sombra moviendo sus manos.

-¡Mataste a mis amigos!

-¡Jet no! -Vector y Tails dijeron al unísono.

Un carro se acercó hasta el halcón verde, atropellándolo y mandándolo metros atrás ¿Acaso el enemigo tenía magia? Apenas movió sus dedos y ese vehículo como si tuviera manos humanas, comenzó a movilizarse.

-Tranquilos chicos... Afortunadamente tengo el control sobre la tecnología...

-¿Tú volaste las patinetas? -Preguntó Vector tronando sus nudillos. Sombra asentó con una sonrisa.

-Pronto esa sonrisa desaparecerá. -Dijo Tails.

-¡El tiene razón!

Sonic apareció desde el cielo, aterrizando junto con Eggman y su Egg Armor puesta. Además de ellos dos, un grupo de soldados GUN fuertemente armados con los Hard Boiled Heavies y Metal Sonic rodearon a Sombra. Ella movió sus dedos intentando controlar a las máquinas pero no había resultado. Eggman soltó una risa satisfactoria.

-Mis robots son superiores, no pueden ser controlados o "Hackeados", me percaté de eso.

-Todo se puede Hackear... Hasta las personas... Tarde o temprano controlaré a tus robots, te lo aseguro.

Sombra quiso usar su modo invisible pero recibió órdenes desde su comunicador en su oído. A regañadientes dejó que la arrestaran, alzó sus manos al mismo tiempo que se ponía de rodillas y las autoridades le colocaron esposas. Brigitte desde la sala VIP, se percató de que algo andaba mal.

.

Una hora después. Prison Island.

Oliva Colomar alias "Sombra". ¿Desde cuando una hacker profesional y experta asesina, se entrega así nada más? Brigitte Lindholm fue exclusivamente a inspeccionarla con la ayuda de GUN y de los héroes. Le sacaron el traje y el comunicador lo metieron dentro del almacén, para que no se utilice. Sombra a punta de pistola, ya con la ropa de reclusa naranja, la introdujeron en la celda, con las demás escorias, sin comunicación. La pelirroja se la quedó viendo unos segundos para luego marcharse. Sombra miraba la celda. Los presos de aquí estaban cómodos. Los barrotes no eran de acero, eran de energía y si llegaba a tocarlos, se despedía de su mano.

-Si planeas escaparte... -Dijo el recluso frente a ella, al otro lado del pasillo. -Tendrán que hacerlo desde afuera.

-De eso no te preocupes ¿Quien eres y porqué te escondes en la oscuridad? Vamos, no seas malito y muéstrate. -Pidió ella posando su dedo en su mentón con coqueteo.

Se mostró un chacal de melena blanca y pelaje negro, lo peculiar de él fueron los diferentes colores de sus ojos.

-Soy Zero.

-Sombra ¿Donde estamos?

-En Prison Island, estamos lejos de la ciudad. Mi intuición me dice que vienes por... Bahamut.

-¿Lo conoces? -Preguntó la latina.

-Serví con él en las campañas militares que hizo aquí.

-¿ "Servi" ? No me digas que está...

-Si, lo lamento.

Sombra soltó un bufido, llamando la atención del chacal.

-Es imposible ¿Quien lo mató?

-Dicen que lo mataron, pero hay rumores de que murió en una explosión. No te podría asegurar porque yo estaba en otro frente. ¿Vienes sola?

-Vengo con unos amigos. No te preocupes Zero, ellos vendrán para sacarme.

-¿Como lo harán?

Sombra dibujó una sonrisa. Su traje desde el almacén comenzó a brillar, emitiendo leves sonidos provocando que las luces se apaguen y prendan solas.

Eggman aún tenía su traje, listo para mantener a raya a los que se atrevan a aparecer junto con los Hard Boiled Heavies y Metal Sonic. Jet quedó destruido después de haber visto como morían sus amigos frente suyo. No podía hacer nada, si apagaba el fuego ellos no se levantarían. Vector y Tails dejaron de lado la rivalidad y apoyaron sentimentalmente al halcón verde.

-Lamento mucho lo que le sucedió a tus amigos Jet, juro que Sombra pagará por lo que hizo. -Dijo Brigitte apoyando su mano en el hombro.

-Gracias Bri. -Jet apenas podía hablar.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? -Preguntó Sonic.

-Capturarla fue fácil. -Dijo Knuckles.

-¿Vieron que confiada estaba? -Agregó Rouge.

-Tal vez esté tramando algo. No quiero imaginarme con quien pudo haber venido. Y para agregar más, Shadow no apareció. -Dijo Brigitte refregándose la cabeza.

-Él está bien, no te preocupes. -Dijo Espio.

-Partió al espacio hace unos meses atrás y nadie sabe donde está ¿Y si lo capturaron?

-Shadow no es un idiota, Brigitte. -Le calmó Sonic. -Peleará hasta el último momento... Oigan ¿Porqué hay tanto movimiento?

Sonic como el resto del grupo veían a los soldados GUN y los guardias de la prisión corriendo con armas hasta la sección de reclusos. En los rostro se podían ver la desesperación.

Los reclusos acorralaban a los guardias y los asesinaban con armas fabricadas por ellos mismos, quitándole las armas. El sistema había caído y las celdas como las puertas de acceso, ventilación, cámaras de seguridad estaban a disposición de los reclusos. Sombra corría por los pasillos junto con Zero, esquivando a los guardias. Algunos presos y demás criminales se le unieron, ya que habían soldados fieles al coronel Bahamut y chacales.

-Zero dime donde está el almacén.

-Sígueme.

La hacker siguiéndole los pasos al chacal, corrían por los pasillos escuchando los gritos de tanto presos como los guardias. En una sección de la prisión había fuego, las cosas se estaban poniendo interesantes.

-¿Cuantas veces estuviste encerrado aquí Zero?

-Dos veces.

-¿Y eso porqué?

-¿Crees que es buen momento para hablar Sombra?

-Me gusta romper el hielo.

El chacal bufó. -Bueno, aquí estamos ¿Para que quieres estar aquí?

-Para recuperar mi traje. -Sombra buscaba por los casilleros y las cajas. -Es más que cuero, cables y tela, es UNA computadora portátil. Si tienes algo mejor que lo busques ahora.

-Tengo una cosa...

-¡Aquí está...! Eh... ¿Me permites?

-... Oh perdón.

Sombra esperó a que el chacal se diera vuelta para sacarse la ropa y ponerse la suya. Zero buscó su espada en cada casillero y tras el cuarto intentó, la encontró.

-¿Listo? -Sombra ya estaba lista.

-Vamos.

Los héroes lograron controlar la revuelta interna en la prisión. Las fuerzas del orden se desplegaron por los pasillos controlando cada sección. Brigitte con Sonic y los demás fueron con el objetivo prioritario, Sombra. No estaba en su celda. Fueron hasta el almacén y tampoco estaba su traje. El veinticinco por ciento de los reclusos se fugaron, probablemente con la hacker. La mayoría que componían ese porcentaje eran criminales comunes, de guerra y chacales. El erizo azul recordó que Zero fue encarcelado aquí, y tampoco estaba.

.

Central City. Cafetería de Amy. Una hora después...

-Rayos...

-Tranquila Brigitte. -Eggman la calmó. -No podías hacer nada.

-Menos mal que el software de los Hard Boiled Heavies y Metal Sonic están protegidos contra hackeos ¿Mira si te mataban?

-Eso no va a pasar, tengo un plan de contingencia para eso.

-Espero que sea bueno.

-Eh y ¿Ahora que sigue? -Preguntó Tails.

-Knuckles se fue a Sky Sanctuary. Rouge tomó el mando de las fuerzas GUN hasta que Shadow regrese... Espero... Todos tienen miedo. También temo por ustedes. -Sonic los miró.

-Creo que... Es momento de entrar en pánico... -Vector llamó a los demás sin dejar de ver la televisión junto con Espio.

La televisión mostraba una imagen borrosa de un sujeto con máscara metálica, que cubría su boca y nariz. Su ojo derecho fue remplazado por uno tecnológico, de cristal rojo.

-No... No... No...

Por segundos el grupo miró a Brigitte. La imagen se aclaró, mostrándolo con claridad al siniestro cyborg. En cada pantalla de Mobius, se tenía imagen de él.

-Soy Deadeye Joe. Líder de los ejércitos del régimen. Mercenario supremo y dueño de sus vidas. El atentado en el estadio y la fuga en esa prisión es una ligera muestra de nuestro poder. Los estamos observando desde hace días. Su planeta será invadido por la desaparición del coronel Bahamut. No importa si tienen ejércitos invencibles, sentirán el calor del poder nuclear... Soy Deadeye Joe, y les declaro la guerra.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 5: Tensión Bélica

\- ¿Cuándo lo veré?

\- Paciencia Zero.

El chacal y la Hacker que lo liberó junto con demás prisioneros llamada Sombra, se encontraban en un campamento aislado de la civilización. Patrullas de mercenarios los miraban de arriba a abajo, y otros sólo los observaban desde lejos. Un moreno alto y corpulento se les acercó, de tatuajes blancos y cabeza rapada.

\- Sombra. Pensé que tendríamos que rescatarte.

\- No necesito ayuda DoomFist… ¡Oh! Casi lo olvido… Él es Zero un… Bueno…

\- Chacal.

\- Si eso. Nos servirá de mucha ayuda ¿Y Joe? – Dijo Sombra mirando a sus lados.

\- Está con Reaper en aquella tienda. – El moreno señaló el lugar.

\- Okey grandote… Zero, sígueme.

Con Sombra guiandolo, el chacal caminó entre esos hombres. Nadie sabe de que su antiguo lider murio hace meses atrás, a excepción de la chica adelante. Si Bahamut fue un hombre fuerte y fue derrotado, el nuevo jefe tendría que ser mas optimo. Zero corrió las cortinas y lo vió. El mercenario se encontraba mirando un mapa de esta zona junto con un sujeto con una mascara en forma de calavera y capucha. Ambos lo vieron entrar junto con Sombra.

\- Joe, Reaper, él es Zero el chacal. Lo encontré cuando me encerraron en esa prision, quiere unirse.

DeathEye Joe ni siquiera saludó a cambio de Reaper, éste asentó la cabeza. Sombra notó algunas mejoras en la armadura del mercenario, se veía mas robusto que antes. El chacal y la hacker cruzaron miradas.

\- Así que, – El mercenario habló. Apenas levanto la vista. – Tenemos un recluta.

\- Si, serví con el coronel Bahamut. Los miembros de mi clan tambíen le sirvieron.

\- ¿Dónde está el coronel?

Sombra soltó una pequeña risa haciendo que tanto Reaper como Joe la miraran. Nuevamente ellos posaron sus ojos en el chacal, que le costaba hablar.

\- El… Murió… Quizo abrir un portal dimensional con acceso a su planeta… Se dice que el doctor Eggman lo mató pero es un rumor. Probablemente fue Ana Amari quien lo eliminó. Widowmak…

\- ¿Qué pasa con ella? – Joe se notó enojado.

\- Desertó. Lo traicionó.

\- Lo sabia… ¡LO SABÍA! Ohh maldita perra, juro que la destriparé cuando la vea.

DeathEye Joe golpeó la mesa con sus puños, partiendola en dos. Reaper se mantuvo sereno con respecto a la situacion actual de Widowmaker. Zero se inquietó por la reaccion inesperada del mercenario. Viendo eso, Sombra calmó al chacal con unos ligeros golpes en el hombro. Tras varias caminatas en circulos, Joe refregó su cabeza y miró a cada uno de ellos.

\- Le declaré la guerra a este planeta por la desaparicion de Bahamut, ahora que se la verdad, será por venganza… Reaper, prepara a la Legion Talon. Que DoomFist enliste a sus hombres. Noiman tendrá que movilizar a la WarHead. Sombra, infiltrate en cada computadora de cada lugar, quiero saber todo y de todos.

\- Tengo lo justo Joecito. Cuando escapabamos de la prision se me cayó el comunicador, podria usarlo como microfono.

\- Excelente Sombra… Zero, al ser nuevo te prondré bajo las ordenes de ella… ¡Vamos! Tenemos un planeta que destruir.

\- ¿A todos? – Reaper le preguntó a Joe con su tono siniestro.

\- A todos.

Salieron de la tienda y cada uno comenzaría la campaña militar. El campamento se movilizaba de manera alarmante. Todos se preparaban para pelear. Zero sintió la mirada de la hacker. Al verla, ella tenía una leve sonrisa.

\- Nunca tuve un perrito en mi infancia. Encima éste habla.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- ¡Jajaja! Es una broma Zero no te enojes… boop.

Sombra con su dedo índice le tocó la nariz unos instantes.

.

…

Launch Base. 09:00 hs

Tras la fuga de Prison Island, el doctor Eggman se concentró en actualizar al maximo a los Hard Boiled Heavies y a Metal Sonic constatando de poder enfrentar al proximo enemigo con toda su tecnologia. Brigitte Lindholm configuraba el sistema de los robots mientras Tails el zorro se encargaba de la mano de obra. El telefono comenzó a sonar y fue el zorro quien contestaría la llamada. El doctor se acercó a la pelirroja queriendo ver como la pantalla de carga avanzaba, aumentando las mejoras tecnicas de sus creaciones.

\- ¿Tienes miedo doc?

La pregunta de la chica le resonó en su cabeza. En Mobius, él siempre fue la amenaza a vencer. Ni Sonic y sus compañeros les tenían miedo. Ahora que un loco amenazó con una guerra, tenían miedo.

\- Si Brigitte no puedo negarlo. ¿Qué otras amenazas habrá allá afuera? ¿Habrá mas gente malvada como Bahamut o ese Joe?

\- Es mejor no saber Eggman. Luchemos un mal por día, no todos juntos.

\- ¡Chicos chicos!

Tails vino rápido, tenía algo importante que decir por la expresión en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Tails? – Brigitte se levantó de la silla.

\- Shadow volvió del espacio ¡Y trajo compañía con él!

\- ¿Qué clase de compañía? – Preguntó el doctor Eggman.

.

Central City. 10:15 hs

La presidenta Sarah estaba reunida con todos sus asesores en la sala de guerra en el palacio presidencial, hasta algunas figuras importantes como Elise, la duquesa de Soleanna, los líderes equidnas del Norte y Sur, Knuckles y Julie Su entre otros poderosos aliados, incluyendo a Eggman. Shadow el erizo, comandante de las fuerzas GUN puso al tanto de la alarmante amenaza dimensional conocida como DeathEye Joe.

Era dificil de creer que dos viajeros del tiempo estén con ellos. La descripcion del mercenario era al cien por ciento. Si lograban ganarle, Mobius sería salvada. El artefacto que anteriormente Nack la comadreja estaba buscando, era la mayor prioridad, la Phantom Ruby. Julie Su y su pueblo son los que estaban cerca de esa piedra preciosa, sería la que tenia que encontrarla primero o mejor, tendría que tenerla bajo su poder.

\- Tenemos que atacar. – Knuckles dijo seriamente. – Hace meses atrás vi como un dictador por poco nos desaparece. No voy a dejar que mi prima o ustedes sea la victima de un lunático… Silver ¿Cómo controlaba esa Phantom Ruby?

\- No podía controlarla, esa cosa esta maldita. Elije a su portador. Su poder es infinito. – Contestó el viajer del tiempo.

\- Je… ¿Por qué se piensan que la estaba buscando? – Dijo Nack bajando la vista.

\- El Joe de donde vengo usaba como una esfera de metal para usarla.

\- Y luego las colocaba en sus armas. – Agregó Blaze. – Es curioso lo que voy a decir pero, la mayoría que esta aquí, de donde venimos bueno… estan muertos…

\- Entonces… - Todos enfocaron sus ojos en Shadow. – Vamos a evitar eso.

En otra parte, Brigitte caminaba de un lado a otro impaciente por saber que decisión tomarían los defensores del planeta Mobius. La pelea nunca termina. Desde que vino sus manos se cerraron para defender su vida. La junta que Eggman asistía sabría cual era la decisión que tomarían los demás, también ella.

\- ¿Bri?

La pelirroja giró a su derecha al escuchar su nombre, proviniendo de alguien muy familiar. Angela Ziegler se encontraba quieta al verla.

\- ¿Angie? ¿Eres tú Angela?

\- Santo cielo… creí que habías muerto… te extrañé tanto mi grandota…

Pasó tiempo desde que se vieron por última vez y otra vez se volvían a verse. Las dos se unieron en un fraternal abrazo, sintiendo sus corazones y sus ropas siendo mojadas por las lagrimas. Brigitte Lindholm y Angela Ziegler se reencontraron después de tanto sufrimiento.

Sosteniendo un vaso de té cada una, contaron lo que vivieron cada una en esta dimensión. La doctora Ziegler no creía lo que la mecánica vivió ni la pelirroja quedó impresionada por lo que la suiza pasó hasta llegar aquí. Lo que más importaba es respirar.

\- ¿Shadow te contó todo?

\- No quería concentrarse en detalles pero me lo supuse. Lamento que ni Vectorman ni Ana estén vivos.

\- Ni Dva, Lena ni Ray tampoco. Una pregunta Angie… ¿Cómo fue… besar a Shadow?

\- Se estaba ahogando, fue necesario hacer eso. Pero fue como… darle un beso a un humano. Su cuerpo tiene una comparación casi exacta a nosotros, pero no deja de ser un erizo… ¿Qué? ¿Quieres saber si me gustó? Eh…

\- ¡Ohh! Eggman saliste… Angie te presento a un amigo. Ivo, ella es Angela Ziegler.

Brigitte veía como ambos doctores se dieron la mano.

\- Llámeme Eggman señorita Ziegler.

\- Así que usted es el famoso doctor Eggman. Brigitte me hizo escuchar cosas de usted.

\- ¡Je! Espero que no todo.

\- ¿Y que pasó? – La pelirroja se puso seria.

Al igual que ella, el doctor también se puso serio, dejando de lado su característica sonrisa. Sin responderle, la decisión que tomaron en la reunión era clara, se le declara la guerra al mercenario DeathEye Joe y sus tropas, evitando un apocalíptico destino en Mobius.

.

.

.

.

Continuara…

.

.

.

.

¡Holaaaa! Cuanto tiempo pasó desde que actualicé este fic. Perdónenme por hacerlos esperar tanto. Ahora que puedo, lo actualizaré seguido, no se preocupen. Nos leemos luego amigos y saludos!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola como les va? Aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo de este crossover. Antes de lanzar el capítulo 7, les aviso que será M y tendrá muertes importantes. Quedan advertidos. (No me tiren piedras por favor) disfruten del capítulo!

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 6: Calma

Sticks se ocultaba detrás de Nack para que ni Amy, Rouge ni demás chicas la vieran. No estaba acostumbrada a que otros ojos la miraran excepto las de su tribu. La comadreja se reía del rubor de la pequeña que trajo consigo.

\- ¿Quién la va a cuidar? – Preguntó la erizo rosa.

\- Vector y Tails.

\- ¿Esos dos? Ni siquiera saben cuidarse ellos mismos. – Le dijo Rouge a Nack.

\- Nack, Rouge – Shadow apareció con un chaleco antibalas y protectores en sus rodillas y codos. – Ven conmigo.

Antes de irse, la comadreja se arrodilló frente a Sticks que le entregó un amigable golpe en el mentón.

-No te preocupes, volveré ¿Si?

Le revoloteó su pelo y junto a Shadow y Rouge, se marchó.

Los oficiales militares junto a Eggman, Sonic, el lider equidna Knuckles veian como el comandante Shadow estiraba un mapa en la mesa. En la sala oscura había civiles pero tenían un rol importante como los viajeros del tiempo Silver y Blaze. Con un lapiz, el erizo oscuro comenzó a planificar la estrategia militar.

-La Warhead esta en nuestra orbita. El doctor Eggman y su DeathEgg y nuestros cruceros espaciales formaran la defenza. Al no disponer de personal robotico por un posible ataque informatico, Eggman tendrá algunos ingenieros nuestros. Yo estaré con el supervisando los cruceros. Joe trajo esas "armas nucleares" y tenemos que evitar que lleguen aquí. Elise y su ejercito ya está en marcha a Equidnapolis. Enviaré un convoy de cuatrocientos hombres escoltado con los guerreros equidnas de Knuckles. Nack conoce el terreno, si huele una trampa él es el indicado. La Phantom Ruby está en los picos mas altos de los dominios de Julie Su. Las tropas de Joe van a tener que pasar primero por ellos y por ustedes.

\- ¿Y quien cuidará de esa piedra? – Preguntó Rouge.

\- Los Hard Boiled Heavies, Metal Sonic, Omega, Espio, Staci y tú. – Le respondió el comandante Shadow.

\- ¿Me vas a mandar a la novata? Prefiero a su hermana.

\- Tranquila Rouge. – Briggite la miró. – Le di todo lo necesario para que en plena accion sepa como arreglar los robots. Iría yo pero voy con Eggman. Tranquila, estarás bien.

\- El resto se quedará en Central City por si llega a haber una ofensiva. – Ordenó el erizo oscuro.

\- Me perderé de toda la diversion. – Dijo Sonic y algunos rieron.

\- Tenemos que ayudar tambien, para eso nos enviaron. – Silver habló.

\- No, Blaze y tú se quedarán aquí. Han visto suficiente guerra y NO quiero excusas… Muy bien gente, es hora de acabar con esto.

Shadow apenas enrolló el mapa y los genios militares se fueron. Knuckles al mando de sus guerreros marchaba junto con el convoy y los defensores de la Phantom Ruby. La gente de Central City le deseba suerte y buena fortuna al tener cara a cara a la muerte. Nack subido a una de las camionetas, asentó junto con su sombrero a Vector, Tails y en especial a Sticks.

Los cruceros cargados de naves de combate y soldados, ascendían a los cielos en forma de V hacia el espacio. Eggman con su Eggarmor con la Esmeralda Chaos roja dándole energia y Briggite Lindholm a su lado tambien con buena proteccion corporal, subian a la DeathEgg.

-¡Briggite!

La pelirroja giró su cabeza. Tenía a Angela Ziegler encima. La envolvió con sus brazos, le acarició su pelo rojo y le dio un beso en la frente.

\- Cuidate por favor.

\- Si Angie, volveré…

La guerra las separaba otra vez. Fue como ver una madre despedir a su hija. Briggite se despidió de ella y junto a Eggman subió a la nave. Shadow caminó hacia la doctora, viendo juntos como la pelirroja sabiendo los riesgos, iba a pelear de todas formas.

\- Briggite me habia contado sobre su padre una vez. Me ocuparé de que vuelva con vida… y con sus dos brazos.

\- Gracias. Shadow, cuidate tambien.

\- Lo haré…

Se miraron un tiempo y fue el llamado del deber que lo hizo parar. Shadow fue equipado con una pistola sujetada a un cinturón y con la proteccion necesaria para aguantar balas. Las puertas de la DeathEgg se cerraban. El comandante miró por unos segundos a la mujer que lo había salvado en el río, hasta que el acero los separó. La nave del doctor Eggman ascendía junto a la flota GUN al espacio exterior, a enfrentar a la imponente y temina WarHead.

…

El sonido del tecleo llenaban la sala oscura donde se encontraban la hacker Sombra y el chacal Zero. Sólo el brillo de las pantallas iluminaban tanto el piso como sus rostros. Él veia numeros y letras en uno de esos monitores que no entendía para nada. La chica tomó el vaso bebiendo el liquido rosa que tenía dentro. Dejó por unos momentos la computadora al ver al chacal caminando de un lado a otro. Sombra cruzó sus piernas colocándolas arriba de la mesa, y sus manos atrás de su cabeza, poniendose en una postura comoda para ella.

-Te veo un poco incomodo Zerito ¿Estas bien?

-Si. Háblame de él. – Le dijo sin mirarla.

-¿De quien?

-De Joe. Dime algo de el. Quien es. Como obtuvo tanto poder.

-El que sabia todo de él esta muerto.

-¿Bahamut? – Zero la miró intrigado.

-Seee pero sé algunas cosas. Dicen que fue el mejor mercenario que la Tierra lidió. Nadie lo vencía en combate hasta que un joven Bahamut lo enfrentó. Fue el único que lo dejó en el piso. Literalmente lo destruyó. Bahamut vio un potencial en Joe que fue el encargado de volverlo como es.

-Un cyborg.

Sombra ascentó y continuó hablando. – Volviendolo invencible, Joe le juró lealtad eterna a Bahamut. Él fue crucial en el inicio del regimen, eliminando y distrayendo al enemigo… Hmmm ¿Sabes lo que me preocupa de él? Su salud mental. La mayoría de su cuerpo es metal, cables y chips. Va a llegar un punto en donde pensará que es una maquina… y no estaré ahí cuando pase eso. Ahora le seguiré la corriente.

-Eso pensé, es inestable. El coronel debió pensarlo mejor quien sería su suscesor.

-Ésto que quede entre nosotros dos. – Sombra con una sonrisa le guiñó el ojo al chacal.

-¿Siempre haces eso?

-Lo hago a los que me caen bien y tú amiguito, eres uno de ellos.

-No soy tu "amiguito". – Zero se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Jajaja! Asi se empieza.

-¿Encontraste algo Sombra?

Reaper se apareció detrás de Zero. Sombra agarró de la mesa un dispositivo USB y clamó que todos se junten.

Deadeye Joe esperaba sentado en la punta de la mesa que la informacion se cargara por completo. La hacker preparaba el proyector para que se muestre todo sin errores. Al lado del mercenario, se enontraban doomFist y Reaper y en un rincón, de brazos cruzados, el chacal Zero. Con una tablet el la mesa, la unica manera de presenciar la reunion era a distancia. Noiman Cascade desde la WarHead podia ver a sus compañeros. Al tener todo listo, Sombra se preparó para hablar.

-No fue muy dificil de desifrar los codigos de seguridad de este planeta, no tienen el conocimiento tecnologico que ellos…

-Sombra. – Joe la interrumpió. – Ve al grano.

\- Vamos a enfrentarnos a gente muy poderosa. Por alguna razon un ejercito se concentra en Equidnapolis y el numero va a crecer. Un grupo se dirige ahí para aumentar la defenza. Van a proteger algo qe se llama Phantom Ruby.

-¿Y que diantres es esa cosa? – Preguntó Noiman.

\- Es un ruby con un poder infinito. – Dijo el chacal. – Sé que esa cosa está maldita. Seguro que piensan que vamos tras eso. La ultima vez que oí de eso fue que los ultimos que fueron a buscarla se volvieron locos, y no supe nada de ellos. Probablemente murieron.

-De eso quería hablar. – Ahora todos miraron a Sombra. – Los que recien llegaron esos… ¿Cómo se llaman..? Silver y Blaze si ellos dos… Vienen de un lugar donde… Tú ganas. – La chica se quedó viendo a Joe y el resto hizo lo mismo.

\- ¿En serio? Eso es ¡Fabuloso! ¿Dónde yo gano? Entonces hay que conseguir esa Phantom Ruby para ganar otra vez. Esos dos volveron del tiempo para evitar eso como esa pelicula…

-¿Volver al Futuro? – Dijo Sombra.

\- No no no esa donde un robot viaja para matar… No importa. El caso es que ganamos la guerra y si alguien se interpone en nuestro camino, ganaremos. Akande: tú y Reaper vayan a Equidnapolis con todo nuestro poder. Tanques, vehiculos blindados, jeeps. Haremos pedazos lo que sea. Noiman, espera a que ellos dos ataquen esa ciudad y avanza, necesitamos las bombas nucleares y la WarHead. Haremos la ofensiva simultaneamente. Estaran concentrados en el frente de batalla que no sabrán que pasa por sus narices.

-¿Y quien ira tras el ruby? – Preguntó el moreno corpulento.

\- Yo. – Zero se ofreció.

\- Eso es lo que esperan… iré personalmente a buscar ese ruby. – Joe se levantó de la mesa.

\- Una cosa mas Joe. – El chacal le habló desde la esquina. – Enfrentarán a los dos ejercitos más poderosos que tiene Mobius. Las fuerzas GUN y la caballeria de Soleanna. Cuando el coronel Bahamut tomó Central City lo hizo desde adentro, y no se esperó la ayuda de los refuerzos. Ahora ustedes lo enfrentaran directamente, cara a cara. Y más fuertes. Y tampoco subestimes a los equidnas, cuando los arrinconas, se ponen agresivos.

\- Akande ¿Quieres contarle nuestras arrolladoras victorias al chacal?

\- Vencimos a cada ejercito que nos plantó. Destruimos grupos especiales. Perseguimos a la resistencia hasta desaparecerla. ¿Recuerdas Joe la batalla de Junkertown?

\- Fue una excelente victoria para el regimen. Eran expertos en explosivos y les dimos lo que amaban: bombas. Literalmente se las dimos. Bahamut cometió el error al no venir con nosotros y seré duro… Tambien se confió. Lamento que no esté vivo pero lo vengaremos… Tomando este mundo… y haré que el futuro del regimen no se altere…

…

Launch Base. 08:00 hs

La pequeña Sticks jugaba con Orbot y Cubot en el taller. Tanto Tails como Vector seguían durmiendo la siesta en sus camas. Después de una hora jugando con aquello simpáticos robots, la tejón se marchó del taller, sin que nadie la viera. Nack la adoptó por lástima al verla llorando por su tribu aniquilada, él sabia que no duraría mucho en el bosque y mucho menos si hay nuevos enemigos en Mobius. Sticks se aventuró hasta llegar a Central City. La gente le daba un poco de miedo. Para no arriesgarse tanto, veía todo desde los techos. Le parecía curioso todo en movimiento en la ciudad. Cada persona salía de tiendas con bolsas. Iban a trabajar y otros llevaban a sus hijos al colegio. Un establecimiento donde desde pequeños los preparaban para ser adultos según lo que le dijo el zorro. Continuó movilizándose por esta extraña jungla de cemento y acero.

Sticks pudo divisar a lo lejos una figura femenina unos edificios adelante. Nunca vio una persona de color morado. Saltó con agilidad y gracia hasta donde la vio. Al buscarla no estaba más ¿Habia desaparecido?

-¿Quién eres pequeña?

La mujer morada se encontraba detrás de Sticks y ella giró con rapidez. La misteriosa mujer tenía en su espalda un arma larga como esos rifles pero sin intenciones de usarlo. Un extraño casco con siete vidrios rojos ocupaban casi la mayoría de su cabeza. Al verla nerviosa, la mujer alzó las manos unos momentos y logrando formar una leve sonrisa en su frío rostro, se acercó a Sticks que guardó el boomerang al ver que no había peligro.

-Que extraño ascento… Soy Sticks. Nack me trajo aquí.

-¿Asi que tú eres la niña que adoptó? Eres tierna. Soy una amiga de Nack. Me llamo Amelie pero me llaman Widowmaker.

-¿Tienes dos nombres? El primero me agrada más. – Dijo la tejón mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Es porque el segundo me lo gané de mala manera, no tienes la edad suficiente para saberlo pero lo sabrás pronto. Todo a su tiempo Sticks. – La tejón le sonrió. - ¿Dónde pensabas ir?

\- Iba a seguir explorando la ciudad pero creo que tengo hambre…

\- Ya sé donde ir. Sígueme.

Sticks y Widowmaker se desplazaban por la ciudad mientras el Sol se ponía en el horizonte. Los militares restantes que quedaron vigilando Central City no miraban arriba. Eran tan silenciosas que hasta las personas que descansaban en los palcos de los edificios no las escuchaban al aterrizar.

Habian llegado a un callejón, bajaron las escaleras y Widowmaker se acercó a la puerta donde una lampara colgaba de la pared, alumbrando su hermoso cuerpo. Golpeó tres veces y la puerta se abrió, saliendo de adentro una erizo rosa.

-¡Amelie!

-Hola Amy… todabia no me acostumbro a que me abrazes…

-Lo lamento… ¡Ah! Asi que ya la conociste ¿Eh? Hola otra vez Sticks… Pasen pasen, no quiero que la polica te vea Amelie.

La erizo rosa se acercó a la puerta principal de su cafetería, girando el letrero que colgaba, pasó de abierto a cerrado. En la barra preparó dos tazas de té y le dio un pan largo a Widowmaker que pudo reconocer.

\- Lograste hacer Bagetee.

\- Si seguí tus instrucciones pero seguro no sabe igual como ese lugar de donde vienes Amelie.

\- ¿Por qué ella te llama por ese nombre? – Preguntó Sticks.

\- Porque Amy es la unica que me trata bien… ¿Te gusta lo que estás tomando?

\- Es un poco suave que el té que bebia en mi aldea pero este está mejor.

La cafetera estando cerrada, llamaban golpeando la puerta. Ellos no tuvieron mas remedio que entrar por su cuenta. Tails y Vector desesperados entraron agitados por tanto correr, buscando a Sticks. Si Nack se enteraría de eso ya no podía contar con ellos. Amy cerró la puerta despues de que sus dos amigos entraran completamente.

-Oigan ¿Son idiotas? El cartel decia CE-RA-DO.

-Perdon Amy es que… ¿Has visto a Sticks? – Vector se escuchaba preocupado.

-Orbot y Cubot me dijeron que desapareció como si nada. – Agregó Tails, bebiendo un vaso de agua.

-¿Por qué no se lo pregutas a ella? Ahí está, estaba tomando té.

Sticks los saludó con una sonrisa nerviosa. Sabía que había hecho algo malo y lo hacia peor al no preguntar si podía salir. Se dio cuenta de que Widowmaker no esta a su lado ¿Se había marchado? Quería preguntarle a Amy pero ella justo la abrazó y le murmuró al oído que, después le diría porqué se esconde de los demás, a lo que Sticks asentó jurando guardar un secreto. Vector y Tails ya tranquilos, se marcharon con la tejón soltando un suspiro. La erizo rosa los despidió y cerró la puerta. Llevó las tazas vacías a la cocina poniéndolas en el lavadero.

-Es un poco mayor a la edad que tenía Cream ¿no? – Dijo Widowmaker apoyada en la pared.

-Si… Parece que le caíste bien.

-Creo que le caí mejor cuando le dije que soy amiga de Nack. ¿No sabes nada de él? ¿Ni de ese erizo gris y su amiga felina?

-No sé nada de Nack. Y de Silver y Blaze sé que se encuentran en el Palacio Presidencial con esa mujer de apellido raro… Zogler, Zucler…

-¿Ziegler?

-Si ese mismo… - Amy dejó de lavar los platos. -Espera… ¿La conoces?

-Angela Ziegler. Claro que si. La conozco…

…

(Led Zeppelin. Starway to heaven)

Sonic el erizo fue muy amable en llevar a la doctora Ziegler a Sky Sanctuary. La presidenta Sarah le había dicho que sus amigos fueron enterrados en el cementerio de los equidnas. Se habían ganado el respeto de esa tribu y ellos como recompensa los enterraron ahí, para estar cerca del cielo. Angela quedó maravillada por las costumbres y cultura que tenía frente suyo, era como vivir cuando el tiempo comenzaba. Con la ayuda de un chamán equidna, llegaron al cementerio. El equidna anciano le señaló el lugar donde su amiga descansaba, debajo de ese cerezo. Dejándola sola, la doctora sabía que hacer.

Teniendo un hermoso atardecer, Angela se arrodilló frente a la tumba de su amiga Ana Amari. Las hojas del cerezo caían adornando la tumba como lo hacía ese ramo de rosas rojas frente a la lápida. A su lado descansaba Vectorman. Curiosamente aquel orbot tenía corazón. Se podría decir que tenía alma, era especial.

El régimen aún amenazaba esta nueva frontera y mucho mas al mando de un desquiciado cyborg con un ejercito de mercenarios sin códigos. Angela miró al cielo, a las incontables estrellas, deseando a Briggite que vuelva con vida.

En la DeathEgg, el comandante Shadow junto con el doctor Eggman y Briggite Lindholm veían desde el puente a la flota GUN alinearse a los flancos, esperando a la WarHead en el oscuro espacio exterior.

Equidnapolis recibía a los refuerzos de Central City, Soleanna y Sky Sanctuary. Elise, Julie Su, Knuckles y Nack veían la combinación de diferentes fuerzas, estando en alerta a lo que va a venir del otro lado del desierto.

Rouge desde las montañas altas, lograba divisar Equidnapolis y la defensa. Los Hard Boiled Heavyes, Metal Sonic y Omega se mantenían dispersos por la cueva para detectar intrusos. Espio le dio palmadas a Staci, aunque sea un maestro ninja, el camaleón tenia miedo como la bandicut.

Mobius se prepararía para el conflicto más sangriento que pudo tener en su historia. Un conflicto de otra dimensión. Esto es la guerra. La Guerra Dimensional.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 7: Esto es guerra

Pt1: Choque de Titanes

La flota GUN comandada por la que antes se defendían, la DeathEgg, esperaban a la enorme nave enemiga que provenía de otro mundo, la WarHead con el poder nuclear en ella. A Eggman le intrigaba esa fuente de energia a lo que Brigitte le dijo que fue un grave error en crearla. Paises se amenazaban con destruirse entre ellos usando las bombas nucleares y con el tiempo, se desplomaron hasta las cenizas. La energia nuclear se volvio un intrumento de guerra. Shadow no podía imaginar las incontables victimas si la nave llega a pasar las defensas. Mobius sería destruido por la ambicion del control total.

\- Comandante Shadow, La flota GUN está lista para ejecutar sus ordenes.

\- Gracias agente D´Coolette. Mantenme informado sobre la situacion.

\- Esa conejiita se la ve muy seguido con GUN. – Dijo Eggman mientras seguia con la mirada a la agente.

\- Su esposo murió cuando Bahamut tomó Central City, tiene una buena razon para estar aquí con nosotros. – Dijo Shadow. – Tambien, es raro verte aquí, defendiendo Mobius.

\- Sólo estoy cumpliendo con la promesa de Ana.

\- Eggman… No mientas. – Dijo Brigitte. – Se que te gusta recibir adulación, ahora con todo lo que hiciste, tendrás mas. ¿Sabes con quien te hubieras llevado bien? Con Winston.

-¿El gorila parlante del que me hablaste?

-Ajá ese… See. – La pelirroja bajó la vista al recordarlo.

-Comandante Shadow, se detectó un objeto enorme que viene hacia nosotros. – Le informó la agente D'Coolette desde unos metros.

Tanto el personal de la DeathEgg como de la flota GUN se alarmaron. El radar mostraba señales de movimiento pero el objeto no aparecía en pantalla ni frente suyo. ¿A que se enfrentarían? Las alarmas se dispararon al mismo tiempo. Las armas de los cruceros se prepararon para el combate. Las naves y sus pilotos se encontraban listos para despegar. Brigitte Lindholm recordó a la WarHead que había derribado en la Tierra junto con los rebeldes en los cielos, pero ésta era mucho mas grande. La nave enemiga desactivó su modo invisible, revelándose ante los ojos de todos. Eggman, Shadow y los soldados quedaron asustados al ver tanto metal. Su longitud abarcaría diez cruceros GUN en fila. La DeathEgg seguía siendo mas grande en tamaño pero el rival tenía toda la atención. Escoltado por naves acorazadas, la WarHead llamó a sus adversarios por radio.

-Soy el comandante Shadow de las fuerzas GUN. Le ordeno que no avance o de lo contrario…

-¿Sabes lo mucho que costó construir un motor transposicional y romper la barrera de espacio tiempo para llegar aquí? Ni siquiera el transportador dimensional no era suficiente… ¡Oh! Lo siento mucho, soy Noiman Cascade, capitán de esta nave y de esta flota.

-¿Qué quieren? – Preguntó Eggmam.

-Sólo robar sus recursos y quedarnos con su planeta… Es broma, no somos extraterrestres. Mataron a Bahamut, es momento de que pagen por eso.

-Noiman si llegas a abrir fuego, te contestáremos con fuego.

-¿Brigitte eres tú? ¡Guau! Es bueno escucharte ¿Cómo está el resto? Ah cierto, Vectorman y Ana están muertos, como los demás. – Brigitte gruñó al escuchar al hacker. – Y Quiero hacerles recordar que aquí tengo bombas nucleares y si me disparan, de todas formas, morirán. Así que, sean buenos chicos y dejen paso a mi y mi flota.

-No. – Shadow le respondió seriamente.

-Entonces… – Noiman paró para reírse. – Esperen y verán…

…

Un ligero viento hizo ondear el poncho de Nack, que tambien casi se le iba su sombrero. Las tropas de Central City se resguardaban entre las ruinas de Equidnapolis, esperando su orden. Knuckles junto con la duqueza Elise y Julie Su se acercaron hasta donde la comadreja estaba. Los cuatro esperaban a lo que venía del otro lado. La caballeria de Soleanna tenia la orden de rodear al ejercito enemigo por los flancos. Los equidnas de Sky Sanctuari junto con los de Equidnapolis serían protegidos por los vehículos blindados GUN hasta chocar con el enemigo.

-Vendrán por aquí, estoy seguro. – Nack miró al horizonte.

-Será la unica entrada que tendran. Las montañas protegen Equidnapolis alrededor. – Knuckles miró la zona.

-Será una pelea cara a cara. – Julie Su chocó sus puños.

-Solo espero que Espio y el resto protegan la Phantom Ruby, sin tener que pelear. – Elise miró la montaña más alta.

-Esperemos que así sea… - Le respondio la comadreja.

Los vigias lograron ver una nube de arena producto de los vehiculos de guerra y las tropas a pie. Al frente del ejercito invasor, iba un moreno alto de contextura musculosa, pintado con lineas en su cara y brazos, con un brazo metalico del lado derecho. El otro vestia de negro. No le importaba el sol arriba suyo. La capucha y esa mascara con forrma calaverica daba la sensacion de estar frente a la muerte. Los vigias hicieron sonar las campanas. Los equidnas y humanos fueron a sus puestos de batalla. Los comandantes de cada grupo se enlistaron y esperaron un ataque.

El ejercito invasor se detuvo con perfecta sincronia, como si de un concierto de musica clasica se tratara. Los lideres miraron a sus contricaantes, en un desafiante combate de miradas.

-Y aquí estamos, Reaper. – DoomFist soltó un suspiro.

-La defensa está muy bien definida. No podemos atacar desde los flancos ni por atrás. Solo por adelante. Será una masacre.

-Por supuesto que si… ¡Blindados e infanteria avancen!

-Espera Akande…

Nack desde sus binoculares veia que aquellos dos intercambiaban palabras, que tambien lo hacian Knuckles, julie Su y Elise. No se sabia con certeza de lo que hablaban, veian como agitaban sus manos y hacian gestos con su cuerpo. El encapuchado se acercaaba solo, sin escoltas ni tanques, él solo dejando atrás al moreno musculoso.

-¿Qué clase de estrategia es esa? – Se preguntó ella misma mirando al hombre por los binoculares. - ¡Arqueros preparence!

-¡No alto Elise! Creo que… Quiere hablar. – Dijo Nack.

-¿Te parece? – Preguntó Knuckles.

-Huele a trampa. – Julie Su miró la situacion de otra manera.

-Parece que si pero si fuera una trampa ya estariamos peleando… Veré que quiere. – La comadreja se preparó a caminar.

El poncho le cubria su revolver, estaria dispuesto a usarlo si la prima del equidna acertaba a lo que decia. Corrio un tramo ya que no tenia su motocicleta y los caballos eran muy altos para él. En unos minutos, Reaper y Nack quedron frente a frente, representando a sus ejercitos. ¿Quién estaba detrás de esa mascara? ¿Un hombre? ¿Un mostruo? La comadreja deseó que pudiera negociar una retirada sin violencia. El encapuchado miró al ser que tenia frente suyo. Estaba asombrado por lo que estaba viendo, un simio parlate no era nada comparado con esta criatura morada vestida como vaquero del viejo oeste y los equidnas atrás.

-Eres muy valiente en venir solo hasta aquí. Soy Nack.

-Reaper. – Se presentó.

-¿Ese es tu verdadero nombre, o tienes otro?

-Si te hace sentir mas seguro… Gabriel Reyes.

-Ahora estoy tranquilo… Je, Que dia ¿No? El viento viene del oeste. Es un dia despejado. El Sol está hermoso. ¿Por qué tu y tus amigos se van y disfrutan de otro dia?

-Eso mismo quiero que hagan ustedes. Hay una piedra que está en esa montaña, la mas alta, si esa. Solo queremos eso y nos vamos.

-No creo que sea así de facil. Está muy alto y la espalda aunque sea adulto, me está jodiendo. – Nack se refregó la cadera. – ¿Eh Gabriel? ¿Qué dices?

-Nack, no sabes lo que esos tipos atrás mio son dispuestos a hacer. Acaban con todo, no importa si es un chico o una anciana, jalarán del gatillo. O En su caso, un equidna chico o equidna anciana.

-Dime ¿Qué viste? – Nack se lo quedó mirandolo.

-… Lo que ningún hombre tiene que ver.

Akande veia sin interes la conversacion que tenia Reaper y aquella comadreja. Su comunicador en su oido comenzó a sonar como lo hacia el de Noiman en el espacio. Ambos desde distintos puntos de Mobius, respondieron la llamada.

-Soy Joe, comiencen el ataque. No dejen nada con vida.

La DeathEgg y la flota GUN detectaron un ligero avanze de la WarHead y sus escoltas.

Los camiones con los lanzamisiles comenzaron a asediar los muros de Equidnapolis.

…

El comandante Shadow ordenó el ataque a la WarHead. La flota GUN disparaba al ala derecha. Calculando su caida, aterrizaría violentamente en el mar, sin hacer detonar las bombas nucleares. Noiman desplegó las naves de batalla, que se dirigian a la DeathEgg. El intercambio de rayos lasers era brutal. Los vehiculos espaciales esquivaban esos disparos en ambos bandos.

-¡Preparen el Cañon Magnum!

Noiman ordenó el ataque principal de su nave. De la parte inferior, se abrian varias compuertas hasta revelar un arma de gran tamaño, con un alcance que podria llegar a otra galaxia. Los generadores se activaban y el cañon comenzó a cargar energia pura. El disparo enceguecedor y destructivo aniquiló hasta los tornillos de algunas naves de la flota GUN. Ni Eggman lograba analizar en su cabeza tanto poder para destruir. El erizo oscuro ordenó ataque a discresion. Las naves de combate y los cruceros peleaban hasta agotar su combustible.

-¡Se está acercando más! – Gritó la agente D'Coolette.

-Que intenten rodear la nave y destruyan sus motores principales. – Dijo Shadow. – Quiero un reporte.

-Estan aniquilando todos los escuadrones comandante. Ni con los cañones de nuestros cruceros de batalla pueden detener el avanze. – Informó la conejo.

-Ni los de la DeathEgg pueden hacer nada. No me lo esperaba ¡Denomios! – Maldijo Eggman.

-¡No tenemos que rendirnos! – Brigitte alentó a todos los soldados. Los hombres y mujeres en el Puente, hasta el doctor Eggman y Shadow se quedaron viendo un destello que se venia a ellos. Y la pelirroja tambien lo miró. – Oh mierda…

…

Tanto Nack y Reaper se quedaron viendose. No sabian si atacarse o ir cada uno con sus grupos. No se veia venir un ataque sorpresa, no se lo esperaban. DoomFist avanzaba con el imponente ejercito que obligó a la comadreja retroceder y volver a sus filas. El moreno observó a su compañero sin interés, luego preguntaría que tramaba, ahora era momento de destruir Equidnapolis. La primera linea de defenza, compuesta con equidnas y soldados GUN equipados con armas de fuego, disparaban contra el enemigo. Las flechas llameantes caian sobre las tropas Talon y los ejercitos invasores. Era como intentar destruir acero arrojandole piedras. Reaper veia mientas avanzaba a sus hombres caidos por las flechas. El olor a carne quemada se hacia sentir el en aire.

-¡Preparence para el contacto! ¡Vamos a darle una buena pelea!

Knuckles al frente de sus hermanos prepararon sus lanzas. DoomFist dio la orden de avanzar. Los ejercitos chocaron. Gritos. Arañazos. Golpes. Disparos. El acero mezclandose con la carne. Nack se colocó en una posicion mas alta junto con un pequeño grupo de soldados GUN. Disparaban en todas direcciones, el enemigo habia ocupado el frente. Si los tanques destruian las murallas, tomarian la parte central de Equidnapolis. Elise montada en su caballo blanco, frente a la caballeria de Soleanna, comenzaron a flanquear a los invasores. Los jinetes arrollaban al que esté delante y con la lanza, los obligaban a amontonarse al centro, por ambos flancos. Los blindados aplastaban y mandaban a volar a los caballos, era el turno del enemigo de devolver la estrategia. Los tanques se desplegaban evitando el avanze de la caballeria.

-¡NO!

Elise sufria al ver a sus caballeros siendo asesinados brutalmente con violencia. Fijó su vision en aquel moreno alto. En el medio de la batalla sus unicas armas eran sus puños. Acababa tanto equidnas, soldados GUN como sus caballeros. Estaba distraido. La duqueza de Soleanna alzó su lanza, apuntando al corazon, y comenzó a galopar. Su caballo blanco se movia a travez de las tropas. Soltó un grito de batalla hasta llegar a su objetivo. DoomFist giró y atrapó la lanza, haciendo que el caballo y Elise cayeran al suelo. Rodó en el piso y se paró, sacando su espada, quedó frente a frente con su enorme oponente.

…

Espio miraba la Batalla de Equidnapolis desde la cima de la montaña. Podría bajar y ayudar pero la Phantom Ruby quedaría desprotegida, aunque esté con Rouge, Stacy y el grupo de maquinas contruidas por Eggman. Dentro de la cueva, los Hard Boiled Heavies estaban dispersados en distintas areas, al igual que Omega y Metal Sonic. Ellos serian los primeros en detectar movimiento. La bandicut se refregaba la frente, mientras estaba sentada en una roca. Los nervios la mataban. La murcielago pensó en Shadow y Knuckles, ambos estaban en el frente de batalla, en distintos puntos. Queria a los dos, y aunque sea dura con ellos, temia por sus vidas.

-Parece que la están pasando muy mal ahí abajo. – Espio habló a lo alto.

-¿Crees que ganen? – Preguntó Stacy desde lejos.

-Están atacando tanques con caballos. No quiero ser pesimista pero quiero y deseo que ganen. – El camaleon se apoyó en la pared.

-Tendrían que haber mandado los blindados primero. Knuckles sabia ese riesgo y Julie Su tambien. Los equidnas son tercos, quieren demostrar que son valientes ante cualquier cosa. – Rouge pateó el suelo, levantando polvo.

-Hace casi un año un loco vino y destruyó Sky Sanctuary. Knuckles estaba superado en numero y en armamento. Hasta el ultimo equidna peleó aquella vez. Fue a apoyar al ejercito de reserva GUN a recuperar Central City, con casi nada de equidnas. Él haria lo que fuera por su pueblo.

-¿Hasta perder, Espio? – Rouge lo miró de costado.

-Si. Por algo los equidnas lo siguen.

-Y si pierden. – Espio y Rouge miraron a Stacy. - ¿Hariamos lo mismo?

-Tenemos que hacerlo. Silver nos advirtio. – Respondió el camaleon con sinceridad. – El coronel Bahamut fue el principio. No quiero saber si hay mas gente mala aquí, allá, o en otra dimension. Por algo estamos aquí.

Rouge y Stacy asentaron. ¿Qué otros hombres crueles puede haber en otro lado? Mobius fue testigo de la codicia del poder, que dejó marcas. Nadie sabia los motivos de ese mercenario cyborg. Lo que saben de él es que, no es humano. El robot Omega detectó movimiento y luego lo descubrieron Metal Sonic y los Hard Boiled Heavies.

-¿Qué pasa Omega? – Preguntó Rouge.

-Movimiento detectado. El objetivo se acerca rapido. Escaneando… Escaneando… El objetivo desapareció del radar. – Omega preparó sus ametralladoras.

Metal Sonic y los demás robots tambien percibieron que el objeto se esfumó a metros de ellos. Los Hard Boiled Heavies se prepararon para luchar. El clon robotico del erizo azul tambien se enlistó para pelear. Stacy se colocó detrás de de la roca, con una pistola. Espio y Rouge se miraron. Efectivamente era una escaramuza. Omega usando sus propulsores, se acercó volando hasta la entrada de la cueva, desapareciendo de la vista de todos. Pasó unos largos minutos. Omega no se reportaba. Espio miró a Heavy Rider y éste con su Motobug se acercó a la entrada. Detectó los restos de Omega en el suelo, se encontraba en un estado inreparable, totalmente destruido. Heavy Rider se acercó rapido hasta el grupo. Todos dentro de la cueva, vieron como DeadEye Joe bajó hasta aniquilar en su totalidad al robot con solo aterrizarle encima. El cyborg blandió su machete, presentándose ante sus adversarios.

…

-¡Reporte de daños! – Gritó Shadow.

-¡El laser rompió el sello Oeste de la DeathEgg! ¡En veinte minutos nos vamos a quedar sin oxigeno! – La agente D'Coolette miró las estadisticas en la computadora. - ¡La flota principal fue destruida! ¡Los escuadrones de asalto no lograron acercarse al objetivo!

-Si es que no nos mata la WarHead primero. – Dijo Eggman. – Bien señores ¡Vayan a los pods de escape! ¡Todos abandonen la nave!

-Aquí comandante Shadow: ¡Los cruceros activos cubran la retirada, los demás hagan lo que puedan por destruir esa nave! ¡Concentren el fuego en el ala derecha!

El Cañon Magnum se cargaba otra vez. Concentró energia y la disparó. La flota GUN era escasa, el poder con la que atacó era descomunal. El disparo destruyó los cruceros de batalla que se desplegaban. La DeathEgg era inutil, sus armas no respondian y el sistema de defensa se encontraba torpe por el disparo de la WarHead. Las naves de asalto GUN huían de la batalla, otras se quedaban. El comandante Shadow no los culpaba.

-¿Qué está haciendo? Oh no… ¡Se nos viene encima! ¡Quiere chocarnos! – La agente D'Coolette informó de la estrategia del enemigo. - ¡Tenemos que avandonar la nave! ¡AHORA!

-¡Todos en el Puente, huyan! – Brigitte apretó el boton de alama. Las luces rojas se apoderaron del interior de la nave.

La DeathEgg comenzó su escape. Todo el personal corría desesperadamente hasta los pods. Las capsulas caian a Mobius y otras chocaban contra los cruceros o eran destruidas por las naves enemigas. Eggman tomó de la mano a Brigitte y junto con Shadow y D'Coolette fueron a otra seccion. Llegaron hasta un hangar donde uno de sus robots de batalla se encontraba ahí. El doctor fue el primero en subir.

-La DeathEgg Robot es para dos personas. No importa si vamos apretados en tanto pueda controlarlo. ¡Rapido suban todos!

Haciendole caso a Eggman, los tres ya estaban con él. El robot comenzó a caminar y esos pasos se hacian rapidos. Estirando uno de sus puños con pinchos, la maquina de batalla rompió el acero. Escaparon de la DeathEgg, viendo todo el caos. La flota GUN retrocedía sin dejar de disparar. La WarHead partió a la mita a la nave esferica del doctor avanzando. El enemigo detectó un robot huyendo a toda velocidad. Eggman esquivaba los lasers, tambien soltando bombas para sus perseguidores. Algunos pods de escape no tenian tanta suerte. Noiman Cascade cargó el Cañon Magnum, apuntando a las capsulas de escape y a aquel enorme robot rojo. Cargó energia y disparó. Todos los que escapaban vieron una luz que los dejó ciegos.

…

Los caballeros protegían a su duqueza de DoomFist. El moreno mataba a sus contrincantes con sus puños. La pintura en su piel y su expresion fiera aumentaba el temor en aquellos que lo desafiaban. Elise esquivó un mortal golpe y contraatacó con un espadazo en la pierna. El moreno ni se inmutó en la herida. Avanzó logrando tirarla al suelo. Elise veia como el puño de metal se dirigia a su cabeza. Julie Su desvió el puño con su lanza que la usó para llegar al cuello de DoomFist, dandole una patada. La equidna se movia con tecnica y velocidad. Esquivando y atacando. El moreno sintió la lanza penetrar su abdomen. Elise aprovechó el momento para atacar su flanco. Ambas chicas lo mantenian ocupado, si una esquivaba la otra atacaría.

-Tenian razon sobre los equidnas. Son agresivos y eso mismo es su punto debil. Se dejan llevar por la ira.

El puño de acero de DoomFist se alzó sobre todos y con toda su fuerza golpeó el suelo, produciendo una onda expansiva que a aliados y enemigos tiró al suelo. Elise sintio como era agarrada del cuello y la pierna. El moreno la subió y la bajó, hasta su rodilla. La duqueza de Soleanna sintio como su espalda era partida en dos. La arrojó lejos y continuó con Julie Su. La equidna sentia los golpes en su cuerpo, como si de un enorme martillo se tratara. Cada uno la mataba de a poco. Aun conciente, abrió sus ojos. Todo su cuerpo se encontraba malherido. No podia respirar. Lo unico que salia de su boca era sangre. DoomFist dio el golpe final. Los guerreros equidnas a su alrededor dejaron de luchar, y contemplar el momento de Julie Su, soltando su ultimo suspiro.

Reaper se mantenia quieto. Mirando como sus hombres, los de Akande y los de Joe aniquilaban a su paso. Lograron pasar los muros de Equidnapolis. La ciudad era asediada por ellos. No era necesario derotarlos más de la cuenta.

Nack no logró divisar a Elise ni a Julie Su. Los civiles sufrian la violencia de los invasores. Con los soldados que quedaron en pie, regresaron a la cudad. Knuckles tenia un circulo de cadaveres a su alrededor. Su lanza pedia sangre y su portador se la daba. La comadreja llegó hasta donde el equidna y sus hermanos defendian el avance.

-¿Viste a tu prima?

-No aún no Nack. Tampoco eh visto a Elise. Los accesos Oeste y el orincipal cayeron, sólo quedamos nosotros.

-Y aquí estamos… ¡Cuidado!

Nack disparó junto con los soldados GUN a los enemigos que se acercaron. Knuckles y sus hermanos equidnas se encargaron de los que venian desde los costados y por la retaguardia. La comadreja alzó una de sus orejas. Eran ruidos de motores pero no eran de los tanques, era algo mas rapido, que venia de los cielos. Helicopteros negros con armamento pesado, dispararon misiles contra los civiles. Uno de ellos alcanzó a Nack y Knuckles. Lo que pudieron ver era una bola de fuego.

…

El mercenario cyborg esquivaba los disparos hasta caer en el medio de los desesperados contrincantes. Heavy Magician fue el primero en caer. Heavy Gunner disparó todas sus armas. DeadEye Joe desvió los misiles y uno antes de que lo tocara, lo frenó con sus manos, a centimetros de su cara. Se lo lanzó a Heavy Shinobi y éste con su Katana lo partió en dos. Metal Sonic convinando sus movimientos con Heavy King contrarrestaban los ataques del cyborg. Espio y las chicas se sorprendieron al ver que Joe se ponia a la altura de los robots, aun teniendo partes humanas.

-Es una bestia. – Stacy preparaba las herramientas para reparar a Heavy Magician.

-Es humano todavia, puede sangrar. – El camaleon buscaba un punto debil.

-¡Oh rayos!

Rouge y los demás vieron como el cyborg decapitó a Heavy King y esquivó la bola de energia de Metal Sonic. Shinobi chocó su Katana contra el machete de DeadEye Joe. El robot ladeó su cuerpo y logró clavar su espada en el lado izquierdo del abdomen. Gunner disparó un misil contra el adversario pero Joe usó a Shinobi como escudo. Se quitó la Katana y se lanzó contra el robot volador. De cuatro movimientos, el ultimo Hard Boile Heavy cayó al suelo. Metal Sonic y DeadEye Joe se quedaron viendose. El robot azul se volvio un torbellino mortal, que lanzó al cyborg metros atrás. En la nube de polvo, la Katana se acercaba a Metal Sonic y como de una mosca se tratara, la desvió con sus garras de acero. DeadEye Joe corría y esquivaba las bolas de energia de su adversario. La maquina le daba pelea.

-¡Ahora!

Espio junto con Rouge se unieron a la lucha. Los tres mantenian lo mantenian ocupado mientras Stacy con nervios reparaba a los robots caidos. Joe no tenia tiempo para juegos, necesitaba la Phantom Ruby y si ese tal Silver regresó en el tiempo, para evitar que gane, entonces era verdad, el cyborg ganaba, y tenia que ganar ahora. El pecho de Metal Sonic fue penetrado por ese afilado machete, que destruyó su placa madre, sus ojos rojos se apagaron, y cayó al suelo. Logró darle una patada a Rouge y tomó el puño de Espio. Agarrandolo del cuerno de la cabeza y del pie, Joe lo partió a la mitad. La sangre cayó en su metalico cuerpo.

-¡NO ESPIOOO!

La murcielago llena de furia se lanzó a Joe. Nuevamente el cyborg la dejó en el suelo. Sin soltarle el cuello, clavó su machete en el corazón de Rouge. La cara de ese genocida sería la ultima en ver.

-Hay no por favor no por favor no no NO…

Stacy se vio cara a cara con DeadEye Joe. No sabia pelear, ni siquiera sabia usar esa pistola que le dieron. Disparaba con los ojos cerrados a cualquier direccion. El cyborg comenzó a caminar hacia ella. La bandicut le arrojaba llaves. Ni siquiera lo dañaban. Agarró la llave Steelson.

-¡No se acerques loco o juro que...!

-¿O qué?

Joe detuvo el golpe. Miró fijamente a Stacy. Ni siquiera pudo reaccionar para escapar pero tratandosé de Joe, era imposible. La llave Steelson cayó al suelo. Temblaba de terror. La sangre que recorria en el cyborg era tanto de Rouge como de Espio. Ni siquiera los Hard Boiled Heavies ni Metal Sonic pudieron detenerlo. Stacy esperaba a que la pesadilla terminara, de todas formas, estaba perdida. DeadEye Joe acercó la punta de su machete al cuello de la bandicut. Bajaba lentamente hace el cierre del chaleco y sin pestañear, la miró a los ojos.

…

Los animales en el bosque veian que los cielos se oscurecian. No por una tormenta, sinó por un instrumento de guerra. La WarHead logró entrar a Mobius.

…

Equidnapolis se encontraba en llamas. Los invasores saquearon la ciudad. El unico que vio para atrás fue Reaper. Como habia dicho antes de la batalla, seria una masacre.

…

Su radar comenzó a emitir sonidos repetitivos. Joe estuvo unos minutos buscando en el interior de la cueva. Lo que anelaba estaba detrás de un muro de piedra. Despues de unos golpes logró derribarlo. Ese objeto brillaba con una hermosa luz violeta. DeadEye Joe se acercó y tenia en su poder… La Phantom Ruby.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

.

.

.

Primero lo primero: Perdon por las bajas que hubo aquí.

Otra victoria para el regimen. Mobius estaba acostumbrado a Eggman. Ahora estan viendo el poder de la maldad. Creo que soy uno de los pocos que los personajes de Sonic pierdan. En el siguiente capitulo la guerra continua. Aun queda Silver para salvar a Mobius. Nos estamos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo! Nos leemos luego! Saludos!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 8: Esto es Guerra

Pt2: Reconocimiento

Los oficiales militares junto con la policía, secretarios, guardaespaldas, tambien contando con Sonic, Amy, Tails, Vector, Sticks con Orbot y Cubot, Jet, Perci, Angela Ziegler, Blaze y Silver miraron a la devastada presidenta Sara que veía a Central City por las ventanas en esa tranquila noche. Sin observarlos, les comenzaba a hablar.

-La WarHead aniquiló la flota GUN, también la DeathEgg. Equidnapolis cayó. DeadEye Joe tiene la Phantom Ruby.

Eran muy malas noticias. El salón se llenó de preocupación y desesperación. Otra vez Central City y Mobius estaban en peligro máximo. Desde afuera, la francotiradora Widowmaker escuchó también las noticias del frente. Se desplazaba por los edificios usando su gancho, viendo a los ciudadanos empacar sus cosas, su familia y buscar otro sitio donde alojarse. También Widowmaker sintió miedo por lo que Joe haría con la gente, y con ella cuando la vea.

…

Knuckles vagaba por Equidnapolis, encontrando muerte y desolación en los callejones. Varios equidnas juntaban los restos de sus hermanos caídos, acoplándolos en fila. El número de bajas aumentaba. Las tropas GUN aseguraban el lugar a pesar del armamento escaso. Los caballeros de Soleanna preparaban la carreta donde su duqueza, acostada en una camilla con sus médicos, retornarían a la seguridad de su reino.

-Duqueza. – Dijo Knuckles acercándose. Ella le tomó de la mano.

-DoomFist me rompió la espalda. No caminaré por meses. Regresaré a Soleanna para recuperarme y preparar las defensas.

-¿Viste a Julie Su?

-No la vi Knuckles, preguntale a Nack, hace un rato lo vi, bajaba de la montaña con un grupo… Lo lamento por ella…

-¿Por quien? – El equidna se preocupó.

-Por Rouge…

La carreta se movilizaba, los caballeros marchaban junto con Elise. Ella veía que el líder equidna quedó paralizado por enterarse de eso. Amaba a Rouge en secreto, y la murciélago no lo sabría nunca. Knuckles temía por el destino de su prima.

Nack bebía una botella de licor en un rincón, lejos de las tiendas medicas. Era su medicina para sus heridas. Ladeó su vista y el equidna rojo se encontraba parado, esperando una respuesta. Con tan solo mirarle la cara a la comadreja, sabia todo. Knuckles se rindió, sus rodillas tocaron el suelo, apretaba su mandíbula con fuerza, las lágrimas mojaban su armadura. Golpeó el suelo que hasta Nack sintió la onda debajo de sus pies.

-Dicen que DoomFist fue el que la… Lo lamento mucho…

-¿Y en la montaña? – Knuckles no dejaba de lagrimear.

-Nadie sobrevivió. El que lo haya sido no quería dejar cabos sueltos. Todos muertos.

La comadreja se acercó a darle la botella de licor. Knuckles vació el líquido alcohólico sin respirar. Nack compartió su dolor. Bajo su sombrero para ocultar su silencioso llanto.

…

Brigitte Linholdm mojaba su cara en un recipiente lleno de agua. Miró la playa donde los sobrevivientes rescataban lo necesario para regresar a Central City. Algunos cruceros de batalla se podían observar en las costas donde cayeron. También la DeathEgg cayó cerca. El agua los rodeaba, arrastrando los restos de las naves a lo profundo del mar. Los pods de escape servían como pequeñas carpas para los heridos, eran muchos y las bajas, incontables. Shadow era vendado en el brazo por un medico mientras su equipo de comunicación le dio la radio para reportar una orden directa.

-Aquí comandante Shadow de las fuerzas GUN. Solicito extracción de heridos, repito, solicito extracción de heridos, cambio.

-Comandante Shadow, aquí base. Los helicópteros llegarán a su posición en la tarde. Cambio.

-Traigan comida y munición. Vengan lo más rápido que puedan, cambio.

-Avisaremos a los demás destacamentos, comandante Shadow. Cambio y fuera.

Brigitte se acercó a la carpa de heridos, buscando al doctor Eggman. Se encontraba tomando agua acompañado de un pequeño sándwich. Muchos no tuvieron la suerte de sobrevivir al ataque. Donde mirara, había un herido. Lo que decían era verdad: Deadeye Joe era peor que Bahamut.

…

Sombra veía con curiosidad la Phantom Ruby que posaba sobre la mesa. Por alguna razón no quería tocarla y mucho menos Zero el chacal. Se desconocía el poder que esa piedra tenía, según los rumores estaba maldita, otros decían que elegía a su portador. El resto tenía que obedecer al líder.

-Cuando la toqué, sentí un poder que recorría mi cuerpo, como energía infinita. De alguna manera la tengo que amalgamar a mi armadura. – Joe la tomó con su mano, mirándola de cerca.

-Será sencillo, solo tenemos que construir una nueva armadura y la Phantom Ruby será una batería que no se gastará. – Noiman empezó a hacer cálculos. – Sólo necesito la…

-¡NO!

Deadeye Joe le gritó inesperadamente que hizo asustar al hacker y al resto. Después de esa reacción, el cyborg recapacitó y le entregó la piedra.

-Lamento por eso Noiman.

-Descuida Joe, seguro te costó conseguirla. En un rato te la doy no te preocupes.

Ellos junto con el rubí se fueron. DoomFist con Reaper se fueron al centro de comando. Zero invitó a hablar a Sombra con tan solo mirarla. Caminaron por el campamento. Los soldados contaban el botín robado de Equidnapolis, comida, piezas historicas y lo mas importante, oro. El chacal la llevó detrás de las carpas, lejos de los curiosos.

-¿Notaste eso de Joe?

-¿Cuándo gritó? Si lo noté. – Recordó Sombra.

-La Phantom Ruby ya empezó a jugar con él. Espera lo peor.

-Oye Zero… Ya puedes soltarme la mano.

El chacal bajó la vista y vio su mano atrapando a la de Sombra. Apenas la notó y la soltó rápidamente, ladeando la vista. La hacker bufó con media sonrisa.

-Noté también que fuiste el único que no la tocó, aparte de mí.

-No quiero ser corrompido. Tengo maldad pero esa piedra libera lo peor.

-Y si por alguna razón la tocarías ¿Lograrías controlarla? – La hacker colocó sus manos en sus caderas.

-Yo… No lo sé Sombra. Cuando Bahamut arribó aquí en Mobius, tenía un objetivo claro. En cambio este Joe, mata por diversión, como si quitara vidas así de la nada. Seguiría a un líder que a un loco. De todas formas cuando termine, seguiré mi camino, solo.

-Vaya vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Me gustan los solitarios. – La chica arqueó una de sus cejas con gusto.

-¿Que estás diciendo Sombra?

-Así se empiezan las amistades.

Sombra comenzó a reírse levemente que, de a poco, Zero también lo hacía. Ambos sintieron una presencia a su lado. Reaper se apareció entre ese humo negro, desapareciendo las risas de ellos. El encapuchado se acercó.

-Los estaba buscando, tenemos que ir al centro de comando.

El chacal y la hacker se miraron disimuladamente ¿Reaper habrá escuchado lo que hablaron? Pensaban en positivo.

Ya los integrantes mas poderosos del régimen se encontraba en el lugar. Uno de los soldados activó la pantalla donde se mostraba el mapa completo del planeta Mobius. DeadEye Joe se puso al frente de la multitud y empezó a narrar el siguiente paso del régimen.

-Como todos ya saben, ganamos la Batalla de Equidnapolis y la WarHead ya se encuentra de nuestro lado. Los espías de Zero nos dieron la posición exacta de Central City, de donde vino la flota y esa nave esférica. Noiman regresará a la WarHead en unas horas para comandar la desaparición total de esa ciudad. Vamos a borrarla con nuestras bombas nucleares. El ejército restante se preparará para atacar, saquear y tomar Soleanna. Nadie se mueve hasta que Central City quede destruida. De todas maneras, ya están derrotados… Muy bien chicos ¡Muevan sus traseros!

¿Qué sentido había en ese ataque? ¿Había un movimiento importante en eso? Zero estaba cuestionando la salud mental de DeadEye Joe. Sus compatriotas lo seguían por amistad, y la mayoría lo seguían por miedo. La Phantom Ruby como había dicho, ya estaba jugando con su cabeza. Era una cuenta regresiva hasta que caiga en una oscuridad imposible de escapar. De cualquier modo, el cyborg nació en las sombras.

…

Central City recibía a los heridos sobrevivientes de la Batalla Oscura. Los hospitales se llenaron de heridos más de la cuenta. La presidenta Sara con un ramo de flores a visitar a la agente D'Coolette. Al entrar a la sala, vio a la coneja con sus extremidades vendadas, con suero, y lo más impresionante, falta de su brazo izquierdo como su pierna, y parte de su cara. Las enfermeras salieron de la sala al ver a la presidenta para tener mayor privacidad. Tanto Sonic como la doctora Angela Ziegler querían saber lo que pasó allá arriba. La herida se aclaró la voz para poder hablar.

-Presidenta.

-Habla tranquila.

-¿Qué pasó allá Bunnie? – Sonic se acercó.

-Fue como… intentar derribar un muro con papel… esa nave, la WarHead, era enorme… se apareció así de la nada… su arma principal… todo.

-¿Tenia como un sistema de camuflaje? – Preguntó Angela.

-Si algo así señorita… los radares la detectaban pero no aparecía… destruyó toda la flota incluso la DeathEgg… no sé como hará señora presidenta para derribar esa cosa.

-Tranquila eh Bunnie D'Coolette. – La doctora Ziegler le tomó de la mejilla, regalándole una esperanzadora sonrisa. – Todo estará bien.

-El… comandante Shadow vendrá a pie con Eggman y su amiga Brigitte. Sobrevivieron unos cuantos…

-No te alteres Bunnie, es suficiente. Te dejaremos tranquila. Peleaste bien. – Angela suspiró al saber que tanto la pelirroja como el erizo oscuro están vivos.

Los tres salieron de la sala para dejar pasar a las enfermeras. Continuaron analizando a la coneja con cuidado. Cada sala había un herido de esa batalla. Todos con heridas de distintos tipos. Unos tenían la posibilidad de caminar otra vez en cambio otros no, y la agente Bunnie D'Coolette era uno de ellos.

-Sobrevivirá… pero con ciberpartes. – La doctora Ziegler dio su veredicto. – Como el resto.

-Mientras ellos están aquí en el hospital, Shadow está a kilómetros y ni contemos con Knuckles. Apenas tenemos gente para defender Central City. – Sonic se notó preocupado. – No voy a poder solo cuando vengan.

-Pensaremos en algo. – La presidenta Sara lo calmó. – Venceremos…

Detrás de la ventana, la francotiradora Widowmaker escuchó todo. Central City era un polvorín y la mecha era Joe. Había jurado que ayudaría a su manera. Tenía que tener un plan para terminar esta guerra y acabaría, cortándole la cabeza a la serpiente. Tubo muchas misiones que su vida estaba a punto de no volver y esta, era una de ellas. Cualquiera que la vea de lejos o cerca, intentando matar al mercenario, la muerte era la salida. Widowmaker sentiría placer en ponerle una bala en la cabeza. Una misión que acabaría con la guerra de las guerras y que también, ella tendría paz.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

.

.

.

Hola! Hasta a mi me sorprende decir que ya estamos cerca del final de este fic. Pero no se depriman, la batalla continuará. Widowmaker se arriesgará a infiltrarse en las líneas enemigas y acabar con Joe para siempre ¿Logrará llegar? Noiman llevará la temida WarHead con el poder nuclear a Central City ¿Desaparecerá una ciudad entera? Sonic no cuenta con un ejército, sólo con las amistades ¿Podran llegar a parar la aeronave? Eso se verá en el siguiente capitulo! Nos estamos leyendo luego!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 9: Tormenta Nuclear

Desde que llegaron aquí, Silver y Blaze no pudieron conocer la parte buena de Mobius. De donde vienen sólo había desgracia y parece que la arrastraron con ellos. Toda amargura necesitaba un poco de dulzura. El dúo salió del Palacio Presidencial hasta llegar a la zona urbana. Los pájaros cantaban. Los chicos corrían sin preocupación. Era la vista que ambos merecían por lo menos antes de la tormenta. Les habían llegado rumores de que por esta sección se encontraban una pastelería de la erizo rosa. Les tomó poco tiempo encontrarla. Al entrar la erizo llamada Amy los recibió con alegría. Los clientes que concurrían ahí la mayoría eran soldados GUN o policías.

-¡Chicos! Al fin los veo afuera. ¿Qué quieren comer? – Preguntó amablemente la erizo rosa.

-Danos tu mejor tarta. – Dijo Silver. – Y también algo caliente para acompañar.

-Ahí pongo el agua. ¿Lo dejaron salir?

-Queríamos respirar aire fresco Amy ¿Estas sola atendiendo? – Habló Blaze.

-Aquí trabaja esa chica alta, pelirroja, Brigitte, pero ahora está en el frente. Espero que ella y los demás estén bien. – Amy bajó la vista. – Ya pasaron por muchas tragedias… ¡El té está listo! Ahora les traigo la tarta de frutilla.

La erizo abrió la nevera, sacando la tarta. Con una bandeja con las dos tazas humeantes con té, se acercó a sus clientes. Ya servida la orden, se sentó junto a ellos para acompañarlos.

-Es una pena en el momento que llegaron. Central City era alegre, ahora parece un cuartel militar, con esos soldados patrullando las calles.

-Suena a que estás preocupada por alguien. – Le dijo la gata morada a Amy.

La erizo rosa sonrió. No podía decir nada sobre su amistad con una francotiradora francesa, y hace unos días no había noticias sobre ella, de todas formas, estaba tranquila de que Widowmaker se sabía cuidar muy bien sola.

-No es nada de eso. – Dijo Amy. – Cambiando de tema ¿Qué harán cuando esto termine?

-Regresar a nuestra época. Viendo un nuevo futuro, sin gritos ni lamentos. – Blaze miró a las calles, soñando despierta.

-No vi a Sonic ¿Sabes donde está Amy? – Preguntó Silver.

-Ahora que las cosas están complicadas, debe estar vigilando las entradas de Central City ¿Por qué?

-Es para saber Amy, no te preocupes… Y muy rica tarta ¿Nos vamos Blaze?

La gata morada fue la primera en levantarse, ella se despidió de Amy asentando su cabeza. En cambio Silver le estrechó la mano, con un buen apretón. Pagó lo que comieron pero la erizo rosa no quería el dinero, pero por insistencia de ese erizo gris lo tomó. Ya dejando atrás la cafetería, se subieron a los tejados, sin ojos que los observaran.

-¿Le vas a decir quien es ella en realidad?

-No puedo Blaze, además si lo hago cambiaría todo, incluso podríamos empeorar el futuro. Suficiente que nosotros lo hicimos.

-¿No es acaso la misión? ¿Evitar que Amy y Sonic mueran?

-No quiero que haya sentimientos… Vamos, continuemos explorando la ciudad.

…

Además de ser una doctora sin par y ferviente defensora de los débiles, Angela Ziegler era muy buena cocinera, sin tener que usar armas. Había preparado la cena para Tails y Vector. Sticks la tejón estaba jugando con los ayudantes mecánicos Orbot y Cubot, cerca del taller. El zorro preparó la mesa junto con la ayuda del cocodrilo. Los tres se sentaron y comenzaron a ingerir la comida caliente.

-¿Es verdad que construiste un robot ninja? – Preguntó Tails.

Angela rio por la curiosidad del zorro. – Si lo hice pero no era completamente un robot, era un cyborg.

-¿Cómo aquel que nos quiere matar a todos? – Vector y su bocota.

-Si pero más humano. La presidenta Sara inició un programa medico para sustituir partes orgánicas que ya no tienen salvación por aplicaciones robóticas. La lista de pacientes es larga, recuerdo a aquella conejita de la DeathEgg… Pobrecita. ¿Podemos hablar de algo que no sea referido a la guerra por favor?

-Bueno bueno… Me sorprende de que estés hablando con un cocodrilo y con un zorro como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-De donde vengo Vector, los robots podían hablar. Lo de ustedes es un caso especial. Me asusté a lo primero pero me relajé, los dos me caen bien. ¿Les puedo pedir un favor?

Vector y Tails afirmaron varias veces con la cabeza como niños.

-¿Podrían llevarme a Sky Sanctuary? Necesito ver a alguien…

…

-… ¡No esperaba que me llevaran así!

Angela Ziegler sentía como el viento que venía de frente alborotaba su pelaje rubio, hasta llegar a meterse en la boca. El Tornado, el avión escarlata de Tails surcaba los cielos azules, teniendo el Sol arriba suyo y nubes pasando por los lados. El zorro le hizo algunas mejoras a su maquina voladora como extender las cabinas, para una capacidad para mas personas, un mejor motor construido por sus propias manos. Entre las nubes se podía divisar una isla flotante, el hogar del clan equidna, Sky Sanctuary. El Tornado rodeó la isla buscando una superficie plana donde aterrizar. Apagó el motor para que el avion planee con el viento, haciéndole mas fácil en descenso. Los equidnas sabían planear y Tails usó esa técnica en la aeronáutica. El zorro junto con Angela y Vector, se encontraban en el suelo.

-Compraré unas provisiones en el mercado ¿Qué harán ustedes?

-¿Vector me guías hasta el cementerio? – Le preguntó Angela.

-Si Angie como gustes. Recuerda Tails de comprar la mermelada de uva.

El zorro fue en dirección contraria a comparación de la doctora Ziegler y Vector. Habían llegado al lugar de sepulcro en unos minutos. No había nadie solo flores y tumbas. En lo alto de una pequeña colina, descansaba una integrante de Overwatch que Angela Respetaba, la capitana Ana Amari. Vector también tenia dos amigos ahí mismo, Charmy Bee y Cream. Héroes caídos.

-¿Por qué todos las buenas personas mueren? – Angela Ziegler pensó en voz alta.

…

La curiosidad era uno de los impulsos de Sticks. Otra vez se escapó de la vigía de los robots Orbot y Cubot. Había llegado lejos de Central City, a las afueras de los muros, comenzando los dominios de la naturaleza. Los arboles eran perfectos para desplazarse por las ramas. Saltando de una a otra, Sticks llegó a un terreno donde el suelo estaba marcado, como si los vehículos pasaran por ahí. Pudo esquivar aquella patineta flotante que se le venía encima. Su dueño derrapó hasta frenar unos metros adelante.

-¡¿Qué te pasa niña?! ¡Casi te choco! Espera…. Tú eres a la que Nack adoptó.

-Si soy Sticks ¿Quién eres?

El halcón verde levantó la patineta, sosteniéndola con su brazo. Subió sus antiparras y bajó su pañuelo. – Soy Jet. Niña ¿Qué haces sola aquí? No te recomiendo que estés merodeando por esta zona.

-Me sé cuidar solita. – La tejón alzó su mentón, orgullosa.

-¿Y con ese bumerang me vas a lastimar?

-Ehh si. ¿Y tú?

-Estoy patrullando y de paso mejoro mis movimientos con esto. – Jet miró su patineta.

-¿Te vendría bien un compañero? – Sticks se apoyó en un árbol, como imitando la actitud del halcón.

-Ah no no, no quiero problemas y mucho menos con Nack.

-Mi papá de verdad me enseñó a seguir presas.

-¿Nack? Ah… lo siento. Tu papá papá ¿no?

-Si mi papá… papá. – La tejón bajó la vista.

El halcón asentó. – … Bien, por esta zona hay un lago. Si tienes esa habilidad, te dejo acompañarme.

Después de esa apuesta, Jet esperaba sentado frente al lago, con su patineta a su lado. Pasaron treinta minutos, no había presencia de la tejón. El halcón verde sacó de su mochila una lata de refresco. Esto hubiera sido divertido con Wave y Storm. Es difícil seguir solo. Antes de que bebiera el primer sorbo, Jet vio como la lata de refresco era abatida por un bumerang, que luego se clavó en la tierra. El halcón alzó la vista para saber el origen. Sticks se encontraba en el pico de un pino. El muchacho tensó su pico sonriendo por la habilidad de la tejón.

…

El trio había regresado al taller a la hora de la comida. Orbot y Cubot informaron a Tails y Vector de que Sticks se había escapado pero viendo como era ella no se preocupaban, sabría el límite de la civilización y el bosque. Tampoco podían negarle la libertad, ella se crio en la jungla. El cocodrilo preparó hamburguesas a la parrilla con ensalada. El clima era perfecto para comer afuera. Sacaron la mesa, los platos y las bebidas. A la media hora la comida estaba frente a ellos.

-Parece que la hamburguesa está en todas las dimensiones. – Angela Ziegler le dio un buen mordisco a su almuerzo.

-¿Quieres saber de que está hecho? – Dijo Vector.

-Eh no no, quiero creer de que es de vaca. – Contestó la doctora.

-Pero es de vaca. Aquí en Mobius algunas especies no evolucionaron, como los caballos, algunas aves, roedores, animales marinos, vacas, cerdos, pollos, caninos. – Tails habló mientras se sacó la mayonesa de la boca. – Anfibios, mamíferos. Él y yo tuvimos suerte.

-Si o hubieran terminado en el hombro de una mujer.

-¿Qué? – Vector y Tails no entendían la indirecta.

-Nada nada. – Angela cambió de tema.

-¿Hay una hamburguesa para mi? – Preguntó el erizo azul.

-¡Sonic! – Dijeron al unísono el trio.

El veloz héroe le dio una buena bocanada a la comida, parecería que vino rápido, también pidió un poco de agua. Y como era de esperarse, Sonic traía malas noticias, la WarHead se acercaba.

Dentro del Palacio Presidencial, se encontraban solo las influyentes presencias se encontraban con la presidenta Sarah. Ella prendió el proyector mostrando el mapa extendido de Mobius, Central City y la nave del enemigo. Se colocó frente a los suyos, empezando a hablar.

-Bueno nuestros espías me informaron de que esa nave, fijó curso a nosotros y llegará en día y medio con su armamento nuclear. Shadow aún no llega del frente y nuestros aliados no pueden hacer nada. Tenemos que pensar en algo, el tiempo no nos favorece.

-Tenemos la flota GUN de reserva pero si la mandamos, vamos a desproteger los cielos. Los soldados de tierra son escasos. Hay aviones pero no pilotos. – Dijo Sonic.

-Si cae Central City, es el principio del Apocalipsis. – Silver se tornó preocupado.

-Así es como ese desgraciado empezó su "conquista" – Blaze apretó sus puños, pensado en el mercenario cibernético.

-Bah nos quiere refregar en la cara que es invencible, tiene que haber una forma de derrotarlo. – Vector alzó sus manos. – Tenemos que derribar esa cosa y derribaremos su orgullo.

-Bunnie D'Coolette no diría lo mismo, el Cañón Mágnum hará pedazos las naves. – Angela Ziegler miró el mapa, pensativa. – Y nos hará pedazos si nos ve.

-¿Y que tal si no nos viera?

El grupo fijó sus ojos en Tails, que no habló aún. Salió del sillón colocándose frente al mapa. Lo miró y cálculo las posibilidades de éxito. Luego de unos momentos, tenía un plan.

-Los aviones tienen un sistema de camuflaje, que los radares no pueden ver. Podríamos acercarnos volando no mas alto de cincuenta metros de tierra hasta acercarnos. Podría ir con el Tornado para distraerlos y el resto que descienda a la nave.

-Si listillo pero ¿Las bombas nucleares? – Dijo Sonic.

-La WarHead si o si tiene que pasar por el desierto de Sandopolis, se extiende muchos kilómetros que no podrá dañar ninguna ciudad. Todavía no se el radio de explosión pero es mejor que estalle ahí y no aquí. Saqué cálculos, la nave va a estar en la zona a las ocho de la mañana, si no la destruimos hasta que el reloj sea las siete de la tarde, la misión va a fracasar.

-¿Y las posibilidades? – Preguntó Silver.

-Cincuenta por ciento de éxito. – Tails tensó su boca, achicándose de hombros.

-… Me gusta la idea. – El erizo azul sonrió, levantando su pulgar.

El zorro tuvo una idea. La mayoría pensaría que era una misión suicida, y no estarían mal equivocados. Un pequeño grupo enfrentaría a una enorme nave con lo último en tecnología militar. Valdría la pena intentarlo. Si querían la victoria, se la tenían que ganar. Sonic apoyó el plan, que también su amigo la comandaría. Tendrían de compañeros a Vector, a la doctora Angela Ziegler y a los viajeros del tiempo, Silver y Blaze. El grupo saldría por la madrugada, a enfrentar cara a cara la WarHead en la mañana. Será un combate de nunca olvidar. La operación Tormenta Nuclear se iniciaría.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uff! Al fin regresé con este fic! El próximo capitulo va a tener mucha carga explosiva! ¿Se acuerdan de la nave de Thanos de Avengers end game? Bueno, la WarHead tiene el doble de tamaño y eso es lo que Sonic y Tails con sus amigos van a enfrentar sin apoyo ni ejercito. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y se lo dedico a todos ustedes! Nos leemos en el que sigue! Hasta luego!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 10: Noiman

La sombra se desplazaba por la árida zona de Sandopolis con el Sol sobre el horizonte. Traspasaba las nubes y el viento soplaba de frente, La WarHead dominaba los cielos azules. El sistema de invisibilidad se había dañado tras la pelea en la órbita espacial, de todas formas invisible o no, pondría de rodillas a cualquier adversario. Sombra se preguntaba porqué la habían transferido a la nave sin el chacal Zero. Se percató de que nadie se enterara de la charla que tuvo con él sobre DeadEye Joe y su creciente locura. En las propias filas había espías. Ella se encontraba sentada mirando el inmenso desierto mientras los demás vigilaban los monitores. No hacía falta ya que la nave destrozaría intrusos.

-Sombra esa es mi silla y baja los pies de la mesa por favor ¿No ves que está mi comida?

-Tranquilo gordito, la pizza no se come sentado. – Dijo la chica mirando el desayuno de Noiman Cascade. -¿Quién come esto a las ocho de la mañana?

-Los solteros, los ansiosos, los madrugadores, los obesos.

-¿Te describes?

-¡Jaja! Sé que estás molesta porque tu amiguito Zero no está aquí. Son ordenes de Joe. Según él, te estás juntando mucho. Sabes como es él y los sentimientos. No lo culpo. – Noiman absorbió el queso que se le escapaba de la boca tras comer una porción de pizza.

-Un poco más y me cortaba la cabeza cuando me ordenó venir aquí. – Sombra bebió su café.

-Bueno ganas no le falta. Dicen las voces que estás hablando demás. Como si trataras de hacer algo estúpido, y sabes lo que le pasa a la gente que hace estupideces. Sé que eres inteligente ¿Quién te recogió de las calles de México? ¿Quién te vio potencial en la informática?

-No hace falta que me lo refriegues en la cara Noiman.

-Eres lista Olivia, no quiero que me falles. Si uno falla, fallan todos ¿Entendido?

-Se se se se como digas gordito.

-Dame el informe. – Noiman se movió por el puente, viendo a sus hombres trabajar, mirando hacia afuera.

-Nada interesante, estamos volando sobre un desierto ¿Quién intentaría atacarnos? – Sombra había terminado de hablar y la alarma comenzó a sonar, la pantalla principal mostró una aeronave volando en dirección hacia ellos. – Retiro lo dicho.

-¿Una avioneta roja? – Noiman se rascó su barbilla. Los dedos estaban aceitosos por la pizza.

.

Como había dicho casi todo el grupo, era una misión suicida. Tails, Sonic, Angela Ziegler, Silver, Blaze y Vector miraron la inmensa nave enemiga ocupar la mayoría de sus globos oculares. Era como ver una montaña flotante que en cualquier momento los aplastaría. La carnada funcionó, el Tornado llamó la atención de los artilleros de la WarHead. Los dos aviones de la fuerza aérea GUN volaban por debajo de la avioneta que el mismísimo zorro amarillo piloteaba.

-No sé para qué me enlisté en esta misión. – Dijo Perci la bandicut.

-Lo mismo digo. – Jet el halcón se unió al arrepentimiento, agarrando fuertemente su aeropatineta.

-Lo único que pido es que Sticks no nos haya seguido. – Dijo Vector.

-Me aseguré de eso, Amy la va a entretener un buen rato en la cafetería. – Dijo el erizo azul. - ¿Qué sigue ahora Tails?

-Ya tengo la atención de los cañones. Los distraeré y ustedes se desplegarán aprovechando esa distracción. Me tomé la libertad de mejorar el sistema de camuflaje de los aviones. No los van a detectar a menos que pasen por debajo de las sondas.

-¡Ah! Por eso las ojeras ¿No? – Dijo el cocodrilo.

-Enganchen los aviones con los ganchos magnéticos después de eso, empiecen la misión. Voy a cortar la comunicación y levantaré vuelo, deséenme suerte chicos. – Tails se oía nervioso.

El Tornado ascendió de golpe. Los artilleros enemigos esperaban las ordenes de Noiman. Todos incluyendo la hacer Sombra se dieron cuenta de que algo andaba mal ¿Qué clase de piloto temerario volaría por debajo de una enorme nave de guerra capaz de desintegrarlo a cenizas? Los aviones GUN iniciaban su parte, trazaron vuelo por detrás, los cañones seguían apuntando a Tails. Lentamente se acercaban pasando por las turbinas de energía, sintiendo el calor que largaba desde la cabina. Con precisión, Vector y Sonic esquivaron los sensores de la WarHead. A metros adelante vieron el lugar indicado para dejar anclado los aviones, delante de las turbinas. Silver impresionó a todos como abrió el metal de la nave, usando sus manos, explicó que era especial por su poder, la telequinesis. Ambos aviones se anclaron con los ganchos magnéticos. De unos peligrosos saltos, ya se encontraban dentro de la inmensa nave.

-Mmm… Que los soldados estén alerta Sombra y derriben esa avioneta. – Noiman se alejaba del puente y de sus hombres.

-¿A dónde vas gordito?

-A preparar un show.

.

Los cañones dispararon simultáneamente al Tornado. Los primeros disparos láser no le dieron, el resto dio en el blanco. La avioneta caía en picada con llamas en la cola y sin poder levantar vuelo. En segundos, se había estrellado contra la arena, envolviéndose en una explosión, seguido de un intenso incendio.

.

-¿Tails? Responde Tails ¡Tails!

-No grites Sonic, seguro está bien. – Vector quería ser optimista cuando escuchó con el resto, los disparos de los cañones láser.

-¿Qué sigue? – Dijo Jet.

-Nos separaremos en tres grupos. Dos se encargarán de los motores principales de la nave. Otro tendrá que destruir los alerones del ala derecha, para que no puedan maniobrar la cuando caiga. – Blaze actualizó el estado de la misión.

-Tendremos unos… quince minutos para abandonar la WarHead. En ese lapso, tenemos que estar lo suficientemente lejos para que la explosión nuclear no nos alcanzó. ¿Los aviones GUN son rápidos? – Preguntó Angela.

-No te preocupes por eso. – Dijo Perci.

-Acabemos con esto. – Silver cerró sus puños.

Vector y Perci era uno de los grupos. Blaze y Jet era otro. Sonic, Silver y Ziegler era el que se encontraría más alejado, era el encargado de destruir los alerones del ala derecha. Todos se desearon lo mejor y terminar vivos.

…

El cocodrilo y la bandicut se movilizaban pegados a la pared de acero, para que la cámara no los viera a ambos. Una patrulla pasó delante de sus narices, sus armas no eran convencionales, eran como para asesinar un elefante enorme, eran las ametralladoras de alto calibre o como Angela Ziegler las llamaba, M16 con lanza granadas integrado debajo del cañón.

-¿Viste el tamaño de esa cosa?

-Tenemos que tener una Perci, no vamos a hacer nada con estas pistolitas. – Vector miró su arma. – Oye, no puedo esperar a ver a Espio y Rouge. Ni siquiera avisaron de que volverían. ¿Tu hermana iba también, no?

-Si y espero que esa tonta esté bien, no comprendo porqué fue ahí, a Equidnapolis.

-Imagínate que un loco con pensamientos de superioridad quiere asesinar a todos, como imparcialmente. ¿Qué harías? Yo hubiera ido, no toleraría ver a mis amigos sufrir.

-Solo deseo que Staci esté bien. Quiero ser optimista y por favor Vector, cambiemos de tema.

-Okey como digas.

Vector y Perci continuaron movilizándose con precaución entre las líneas enemigas. Nunca habían visto tanta seguridad, ni siquiera GUN la tenía. Siguiendo las patrullas, lograron llegar al motor Uno de la WarHead. Se escondieron en las sombras, esperando nuevas instrucciones.

…

Jet con su patineta noqueó a un soldado mientras Blaze con su destreza bajó a dos. Escondieron los cuerpos dentro de un cuarto, tapándolos con sabanas y lo que haya para no alertar al resto de los guardias. Se habían percatado de que tenían armas mejores, así que, arrebataron sus ametralladoras reglamentarias y equipamiento, dejándolos en paños menores. Ya listos, volvieron al juego.

-Oye ¿Cómo es el futuro? – Preguntó el halcón verde.

-No querrás saber como es Mobius en treinta años. – Blaze se pegó a la pared, mirando por la esquina a ambos lados del corredor.

-Me da curiosidad gatita.

-Y no me llames gatita, hace que te veas ridículo.

-Huy que seriedad. ¿Qué es Silver para ti?

-Un hermano y no creas que somos algo más.

-Quiero saber con quien estamos haciendo equipo. ¿De donde sacó esos poderes telequineticos? – Jet caminó pegado a la pared.

-Los desarrolló, y los brazaletes en su muñeca lo aumentan. El Tails del futuro se los hizo y el Knuckles del futuro lo entrenó. – Blaze después de terminar de hablar, se agachó junto con el halcón, evitando una patrulla.

-Que ¿Acaso su padre no estuvo presente ?

-El padre de Silver murió en la guerra. Después de eso él se volvió un poco… Inseguro, yo soy como una hermana mayor para él. Una de las razones por las cuales volvimos es esa, evitar que el padre de Silver muriera.

-¿El padre se ese chico está vivo?

-Ehhh si, pero quiere mantener distancia.

-Los viajes en el tiempo y las paradojas son un tema complicado. – Jet tuvo razón en decir eso, que Blaze asentó.

El dúo llegó al punto que a lo lejos, lograron tener contacto visual con Vector y Perci. Ambos grupos levantaron los pulgares. Tenían que esperar a que el tercer grupo llegara al ala derecha y simultáneamente, tenían que explotar los objetivos.

…

No sería normal que un erizo azul y otro gris se vieran por las cámaras de seguridad. Angela Ziegler tenía pensado un plan. Con ropa robada de una patrulla, ella simulaba ser una más de la seguridad en la WarHead, al igual que Sonic y Silver pero ellos tenían que estar en una cierta postura: uno tenia que estar en los hombros del otro, simulando ser una persona normal y con el uniforme militar puesto.

-Deja de patearme por favor.

-Lo siento Sonic, es que no quiero que mis pies sobresalgan del saco.

-Shhh actúen normal.

Una patrulla pasó cerca de ellos. Uno de ellos miró al acompañante extraño de la soldado. Continuó patrullando con su unidad dejándolos fuera de peligro. Al estar de esa forma, Sonic y Silver llamaban mucho la atención. Angela Ziegler optó por ir en otra sección. Las puertas mecánicas se abrieron al pasar. El lugar era oscuro y no querían arriesgarse a prender las luces o las linternas. Adentrándose más adentro, las puertas se cerraron sin dejar paso a que las lámparas led entren. Los tres vieron una segadora luz que provenía de arriba.

El suelo se volvió luminoso como el techo, de tono azulado como si fuera una sala de simulación. La zona se volvió infinita como si no tuviera fin, debajo del suelo en forma de tablero de ajedrez como el techo, no había fin. De la nada, apareció el temible hacker Noiman Cascade, con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa placentera. Sonic se lanzó a atacarlo, sacándose de encima a Silver de los hombros. Su Spin Dash funcionó pero no para favor, Noiman era un holograma y como si estuviera presente, comenzó a reírse del intento heroico del erizo azul.

-¿Se piensan que me iba a aparecer frente a ustedes? – Dijo el hacker. Hasta en una simulación holográfica, comía una porción de pizza. – Sería estúpido de una mente brillante como la mía.

-Noiman. – La doctora Ziegler expresó toda su ira diciendo su nombre. - ¿Por qué no haces aparecer una maquina para correr? Hasta en realidad virtual estás obeso. Si no es la cárcel, el sobrepeso te matará.

-Ahórrate los consejos médicos Angela para tu persona… Así que tú eres Sonic el erizo, soy Noiman. Hacker e ingeniero experto en tecnología informática y robótica.

-Si si si, ya pelee con uno de esos antes.

-Eggman si ahora se cree un héroe… Y tú debes ser el viajero del tiempo ¿No, Silver?

-¿Qué vas a hacernos maldito gordo? – Los puños del erizo gris se rodearon de un aura celeste, haciendo mover su pelo con el poder telequinetico.

-Antes de entregarlos a DeadEye Joe y que los decapite sin balbucear, me voy a entretener con ustedes. – Noiman alzó sus manos y con ello, comenzó a aumentar de tamaño colosal. – Me divertiré aquí donde yo ¡SOY EL REY! – Acompañado de una gigantesca carcajada, el hacker bajó los puños, provocando una onda expansiva.

Silver tomó de las manos a Sonic y Angela, levantando vuelo y esquivando el movimiento especial. Como un mago, Noiman se transformó en el signo zodiacal Tauro, bufando como ese animal. El trio se las verá difícil de escapar de esa realidad virtual.

…

Sombra al no tener internet de su mundo, de distraía con la música en su celular, usando los auriculares que los técnicos usan para comunidad con la base. Al no tener que hacer nada, optó por distraerse un rato. De la nada pensó en el chacal Zero, como si se tratara de un amigo ¿Qué le hizo pensar en él? A pesar de ser un animal que habla, era atractivo. La llamarían rara por pensar de esa forma. ¿Era la cicatriz en su ojo derecho? ¿Su melena blanca? ¿Su forma ruda y calmada? Se veía como una chica tonta de secundaria enamorada de alguien. ¿Amar? Aún no pasó por eso. Se rio de eso. El movimiento que había en el hangar donde el cañón Magnum estaba la sacó de esos pensamientos ridículos. Los operarios se movían como locos y Sombra al ver que el arma principal de la WarHead sería disparada desde ahí, la sacaron completamente de los sueños de adolescente.

-¡TODO EL MUNDO CO…

Tanto Sombra como la gente en el puente sintieron un temblor, seguido de una poderosa carga láser traspasando la nave, pasando por la sala de armas, los generadores, viaductos de ventilación y la parte inferior del puente. La alarma comenzó a sonar y todo el interior de la WarHead se iluminaba con la luz roja.

…Fallo en el nivel 7...

…Fallo en el arma principal…

…Sistema eléctrico al 22% …

…Calculo de colisión 15 minutos…

…Abandono de nave Abandono de nave Abandono de nave…

Los temblores de las explosiones llegaron donde se encontraban Vector, Perci, Blaze y Jet. Hasta llegó a la realidad virtual. Tanto Angela Ziegler, Silver y Sonic hasta el propio Noiman transformado en Tauro la sintió.

-¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?! – El hacker observó para todos lados.

-¿Habrán explotado los motores? – Dijo Sonic.

-Lo que importa ahora es salir de aquí vivos. – La doctora Ziegler disparaba contra la figura zodiacal.

Silver aprovechaba las balas para usarla con su fuerza telequinetica. Formó un campo compuesto de municiones y las usaba como si fuera su propio cuerpo, golpeando al enemigo. Notando que la WarHead descendía, Noiman aceleró las cosas. Ahora se transformó en Sagitario, galopando en el aire y con las flechas contraatacaba al erizo gris, que éste esquivaba las enormes flechas de energía, sin desarmar su esfera de balas.

-Imaginen que esto es una computadora enorme ¿Cómo encaja Noiman aquí? Como todo problema informático: Es un virus. ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo!

-Gracias por la clase de computación Angela. – Sonic se centró en encontrar la falla.

-Tiene razón, Sonic. Si encontramos el virus, encontramos a Noiman… ¡Allá está!

Silver divisó un objeto cúbico en el centro de Sagitario. Era un disquete rojo como el traje de Noiman y en medio, había una calavera como símbolo. Antes de que la doctora Ziegler dispare contra el disquete, el hacker hizo aparecer una mano, agarrando a la mujer y apretándola con fuerza, soltado el arma. Silver extendió sus manos y las balas fueron directo al pecho de Sagitario. Éste escapaba de ese movimiento telequinetico galopando. Una de sus flechas logró impactar en el erizo gris, haciéndolo gritar de dolor. Se sintió como un golpe real, hasta lo hizo sangrar por la boca.

-¡Les dije que aquí soy el rey!

Noiman ahora jugaba enserio, no perdería tiempo.

…

-¿Chicos? ¿Me escuchan? Respondan si me escuchan.

-¡Tails! – Los dos grupos respondieron por radio al saber que el zorro estaba vivo.

-Intenté comunicarme con Sonic, no responde. Ni siquiera Angela y Silver. Es como si sus comunicadores estuvieran bloqueados.

-¿Fuiste tú el del alboroto? – Preguntó el cocodrilo Vector.

-¡Si! Pensé que no alcanzaría volando, cuesta mucho mover estas colas. Pude llegar donde estaba su arma principal. Hice un cambio de planes: El cañón Magnum se disparó solo.

-Menos mal que no hiciste estallar las bombas nucleares tonto. ¿Ahora que sigue? – Dijo Jet el halcón.

-Encontrar a los demás ¡Y escapar! – Tails dio la orden final.

…

Noiman logró aturdir a Silver y Angela estaba a punto de morir aplastada, solo el erizo azul corría para que las flechas no impacten en él. Tomó la velocidad suficiente como para dar el salto de su vida. Un veloz Homing Attack destrozó el disquete y con él, a Sagitario, poniendo fin al juego sucio de Noiman. La realidad virtual desapareció, revelando un hangar con una computadora. Una sonda que captaba el movimiento ocupaba la cabeza de Noiman. Éste al ver que sus contrincantes lo podían vencer, comenzó a correr.

-¡Uf! Creo que le tengo que hacer caso a Angela ¡Tengo que conseguirme una maquina para correr!

-¿A dónde vas gordito?

Sonic con poner un pie delante, hizo que Noiman cayera al suelo. Silver con su telequinesis impidió la fuga, rodeando con su poder mental al hacker.

-¿Qué me van a hacer ahora?

-Todos te quieren muerto Noiman, pero te queremos vivo. Se nos va a ocurrir algo. – Angela Ziegler después de hablar, con la culata de su pistola noqueó al hacker dándole en el mentón. – Silver ¿Puedes aguantarlo?

-Si puedo ¿Cuál es el plan?

-Solo lo necesitamos con vida, llevémoslo a Central City.

-Chicos ¿Sienten como si la nave estuviera bajando? – Sonic se percató de la estabilidad de la WarHead.

…

(Metal Slug 5 ost fierce battle)

El personal de la aeronave de guerra corrían por su vida. Las explosiones comenzaban a destruirla de a poco y el suelo, junto con las bombas nucleares terminarían el trabajo. O el fuego te quemaba, o una caída libre al vacío te mataba o una explosión nuclear de volvía polvo. Los pods de escape se agotaban y Sombra tuvo que disparar a su propia gente para conseguir uno. Uno de los soldados trató de sacarlo ahorcándola con las manos, no duró mucho ya que ella le voló la cabeza de un disparo. Cerrando las compuertas, y abrochándose el cinturón, encendió la pequeña nave, escapando de la WarHead.

-Que Noiman se las arregle solo. – La hacker luego lidiaría con el resto del grupo luego.

Tanto Vector como Perci, Blaze, Jet y Tails ya con ellos soltaron un suspiro al ver vivos a Sonic, Silver y Angela Ziegler. Lo mas llamativo fue que Noiman Cascade éste bajo su poder.

El grupo de asalto comenzó a correr de regreso a donde entraron. La ruta completa se derrumbó, con fuego y humo llenando cada rincón de ahí. Una explosión se pudo sentir en los motores principales, las naves GUN se desengancharon, cayendo a la arena. Les quedaban diez minutos para escapar de ahí, diez minutos y desaparecerían para siempre. El personal de la WarHead no tenía tiempo para detenerlos, se preocuparon más en escapar. Los soldados enemigos estaban tras sus pasos, un combate no era buena idea ahora. Vector hizo estallar las bombonas de gas junto con Perci y Blaze, para no lidiar con sus perseguidores fuertemente armados.

-No quiero morir en esta nave.

-Tampoco yo Tails ¿Ahora? – Hasta Sonic temía por su vida.

-Tenemos que encontrar naves de escape, de seguro tienen.

-No quiero interrumpirte Angela pero se oían disparos. – Dijo Jet.

-Viviremos otro día más, síganme. – Dijo Blaze con decisión.

El grupo seguía a la gata morada. En el trayecto tenían que derribar tanto al personal como a la gente de seguridad. Uno de esos combates instantáneos hirió al halcón verde en el brazo. No había tiempo para curar, herido y todo, Jet continuó con una bala dentro de su extremidad.

-¡Miren ahí hay uno!

Sonic tras terminar de hablar, se percató de que nadie esté dentro. El problema de la nave era que fue construida para cinco personas.

-Llévate a Jet y Noiman, Sonic. También a Silver y Blaze.

-¿Y nosotros Angela?

-Vamos a buscar otra nave, Perci.

-¡Vamos vamos! Sonic, es mejor que no pierdas tiempo ¡En minutos moriremos todos!

-… Okey Tails. Cuídense.

A regañadientes, el erizo azul subió a la nave con una parte del grupo. Mientras escapaba de la ardiente WarHead, miró hacia atrás. Angela Ziegler junto con Tails, Vector y Perci seguían en la búsqueda de otra nave. Quedaban siete minutos para escapar. Algunos soldados eran persistentes, aún con sus vidas contada seguían con su trabajo de eliminar a los intrusos. El cocodrilo desarmó a uno de ellos y con la misma ametralladora le disparó al pecho y al compañero.

-¡Miren allá hay una! – Gritó la bandicut.

-Vector, vigila que no venga nadie. – Dijo Angela metiéndose en la nave. -¿Sabes pilotearla Tails?

-Ehh si, se parecen a las nuestras.

-¡Me están superando! ¡ENCIENDELA! – Vector se quedó sin balas tras aguantar un numero considerable de enemigos.

Al estar todos dentro, Tails cerró la compuerta. Aún se podían oír las balas rebotando en el acero. Dos minutos para escapar. Bajo presión el zorro logró encender la nave, tomó la palanca de mando y con la otra, aumentó la velocidad de los motores acelerando a fondo.

Vieron como la WarHead estaba a punto de tocar tierra, dejando un camino de humo negro en el cielo y las llamas en varios sectores consumiéndola. Tails mantuvo el rumbo fijo, según lo que escuchó sobre el poder nuclear, después de esa segadora luz, venía lo peor. La inmensa aeronave de guerra chocó contra la arena, desencadenando una serie de explosiones debido al combustible y el armamento que llevaba encima. El cielo se puso blanco por unos segundos y luego, vino el desastre. Una estremecedora y terrible explosión se escuchó detrás y junto con ella, una onda expansiva los sacudió bruscamente, apagando en breve el sistema eléctrico de la nave de escape. Quedaron planeando por segundo hasta que la celda de energía de emergencia se encendió y Tails como el resto de los tripulantes agradecieron no haber estado muy cerca de la explosión.

-¡ESTAMOS VIVOS SI! – Vector no paró de reírse por la felicidad de seguir con vida.

Aquella carcajada empezó a contagiar al resto y también, se alegraron al seguir vivos otro día mas. Lamentablemente esa felicidad duraría este día.

…

Sombra pensó dos veces en entrar a la tienda de Joe. Afuera se encontraban Doomfist junto con Reaper y también el chacal Zero, que éste se alegró en verla, sin dejar de estar serio. Como en todo ejercito, había inteligencia. No hacía falta decirle que la indestructible WarHead fue derribada, otra vez. Llevándose el poder nuclear con ella. La hacker corrió las cortinas y el mercenario cibernético se encontraba detrás de un vestidor. Fue extraño presenciar eso, él ya no era humano ¿Extrañaría serlo? No, Joe no era de esos tipos.

-¿Por qué viniste sola? ¿Y Noiman?

-No lo encontré Joe, deduje que estaría en la sala de pruebas de realidad virtual.

-¿Cómo pasó? – Se podía escuchar maquinaria en su metálico cuerpo.

-Hicieron que el Cañón Mágnum se disparara desde adentro. Destrozaron todo, sabían como hacerlo. Ni siquiera pude ver quienes eran, todo el sistema se jodió después del disparo. Antes de que se desconectara del todo, Noiman me mandó las coordenadas de su posición. Está en Central City. Seguro está bien custodiado.

-Hay pequeña salta muros… - DeadEye Joe salió del vestidor. Su armadura no era como la de antes, ahora era completamente negra con bordes violetas y la Phantom Ruby en su pecho, dándole emergía a su nuevo traje de combate. Sombra tragó saliva al tenerlo cerca. – No sabes el error que cometiste. Las ganas que tengo de que mi machete traspase tu cuerpo.

-¿Quieres que me arrodille y llore por mi vida? Nunca me voy a arrodillar maldito loc…

Sombra no pudo de terminar la palabra, su cuello era sujetado por la mano robótica del cyborg. Podía sentir su tráquea a punto de romperse, o era eso o morir por falta de aire. Comenzó a luchar por llenar sus pulmones de oxigeno, pataleando y haciendo fuerza para zafarse de la mano de Joe. No la soltaba, aún continuaba moviéndose sin sentir el suelo.

-No soy loco, Olivia. Irás conmigo a rescatar a Noiman, diles a Gabriel y Akande que se preparen. También ira ese chacal. – Joe arrojó a la hacker contra el suelo. Ahí mismo ella recuperaba el aire que perdió en ese tenso momento. – Partiremos mañana cuando el sol se oculte, y la noche inicie.

…

Noiman era empujado por soldados GUN hasta su celda. No podía escapar con nada. Los barrotes no eran de acero, eran lasers que si tan solo intentara traspasarlo, lo matarían. Se le sacó su traje y se le dio un conjunto de ropa anaranjada, para que no haya sorpresas como la ultima vez. Ya dentro de su habitación, el obeso hacker miró como se iban los soldados para luego mirar al frente. No podía creer quien estaba también encerrada y con la misma ropa. Noiman comenzó a reír sabiendo que le pasará a Widowmaker cuando DeadEye Joe venga a rescatarlo, y tenga a la desertora francotiradora servida en bandeja de plata.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

.

.

.

Hola! Mobius no conoce el significado de Insanidad, y DeadEye Joe se la va a enseñar en el siguiente capítulo! Silver junto con los demás héroes les podrán hacer frente? Los voy a dejar con las dudas muajajaja espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho leer esto y nos estamos leyendo en el siguiente. Saludos y este capitulo se lo dedico a Montanahatsune92 (No me mates amigo si Joe llega a hacer una masacre XD ) Bueno chicos nos leemos! Hasta pronto!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 11: Inevitable

Las tropas GUN pactaron con el pueblo equidna en ir juntos hasta Central City, escoltarían a los heridos y sobrevivientes de Equidnapolis hasta estar seguros dentro de la ciudad. Shadow lideraba sus hombres como Knuckles con los suyos. La caballería de Soleanna bajo las ordenes de su duquesa Elise escoltarían a los refugiados y militares hasta que estén a salvo, luego regresarían a su capital, protegiendo a su mayor autoridad que aún tenía la espalda quebrada tras la derrota.

Las noticias sobre la caída de la WarHead la supieron al entrar en la ciudad. No habían tenido contacto con la base en días. Con sus caras largas, no podían negar la felicidad al enterarse sobre esa exitosa misión.

Los valientes guerreros y soldados fueron recibidos con los brazos abiertos. Los heridos fueron llevados a los hospitales cercanos mientras el cuerpo militar como la tribu equidna se reponían con comida caliente y camas, reponiendo energía.

Vector el cocodrilo y Perci la bandicut al ver a Nack bajando de un camión, fueron corriendo hasta él, queriendo saber donde estaban Staci y Espio, se asustaron al no verlos en la caravana. La comadreja morada sin siquiera pronunciar palabra, aquellos jóvenes sabían lo que pasó. Nack alzó su sombrero para verlos a los ojos, dándoles una palmada en la espalda. Eso no bastaba para llenar el vacío que Vector y Perci perdieron al enterarse de que a él le quitaron un amigo, y a ella una hermana.

Nack sintió como Sticks lo abrazó al verlo de nuevo desde las piernas. También él agradecía seguir respirando.

…

-Me alegra saber que la WarHead fue destruida pero se arriesgaron mucho en ir sin apoyo.

-Si íbamos con el ejercito de reserva, Central City iba a estar desprotegida. No te alteres Shadow, alégrate. Por lo menos las fuerzas enemigas bajaron – Le dijo Sonic.

-Quiero ver al prisionero. – Dijo el doctor Eggman.

Un considerable grupo se movía por el pasillo de la prisión. Los reos veían al comandante Shadow, Sonic, Eggman, Brigitte Lindholm, Knuckles el líder equidna, Nack, Silver y Angela Ziegler llegar hasta la celda del hacker enemigo Noiman Cascade. Éste asentó al verlos de forma victoriosa, no sabían el destino que les esperaba. Se levantó de la cama y se colocó frente a los héroes de Mobius.

-Vaya vaya, miren quienes están aquí. El capitán serio y sus secuaces.

-Yo no soy el que está detrás de las rejas gordito. – Dijo Shadow.

Noiman era duro con las palabras, eso no le afectaba al erizo oscuro y el resto del grupo. Había burlas de parte de Sonic, contagiando a algunos con esas risas. Nack miró para el resto de las celdas y la que tenía atrás le llamó la atención. Se acercó hasta ahí, posando su espalda contra el acero llamando la atención de Widoemaker que al igual que el hacker, tenía ropa de prisionera.

-Un mal lugar para encontrarnos aquí ¿No te parece piernas hermosas?

-Hola Nack, no cambiaste nada. – La mujer se levantó de la cama, quedando de brazos cruzados. – Un día de estos te romperé la cara. – Bromeó ella.

-Es uno de mis encantos preciosa. Oye hablando enserio, hace meses no te veo ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?

-Atrapando a los malos, como dicen por aquí. ¿Y tú? Oí que ahora perteneces al bando de los héroes.

-Hago lo necesario para terminar con esta guerra. Oigan ¿Cómo esta preciosura terminó aquí?

-La encontraron merodeando por las afueras de Central City, Nack. Al ver la patrulla militar y viendo que eran muchos, resistió igual. – Dijo Sonic.

-Creo que las fiestas se adelantaron. Tenemos a dos criminales de guerra juntos. – Shadow miró a ambos prisioneros. – Sé que ese Joe vendrá por los dos.

-Por él mas que nada, yo deserté. – Dijo Widowmaker quedando de brazos cruzados.

-Y cuando Joe te vea ahí, te va a matar tonta. Tendrías que haberlo pensado mejor tu deserción ¿No te parece Widie? – Dijo Noiman con una sonrisa confiada. – Todos aquí van a morir.

-Central City está rodeada por el ejercito de reserva, es imposible que entren. Incluso este edificio es un castillo impenetrable. – El erizo oscuro se alejó, al igual que el resto.

-Joe va a pagar caro por todo lo que hizo, Noiman. Te lo juro. – Brigitte Lindholm lo miró fijamente, para irse de ahí con el grupo.

Shadow y los demás se habían marchado de ahí, quedando los demás reos, Widowmaker y Noiman. El hacker solamente se acostó en la cama de la celda, con su cabeza apoyada en la almohada y una de sus piernas posando en la rodilla de la otra. Era cuestión de esperar a que lo saquen de ahí. La francotiradora aún quedó de pie viendo como Noiman no se preocupaba por nada. Ella mordió sus labios, esperando a que ese mercenario venga a rescatarlo.

.

Amy Rose pudo divisar a Vector sentado en el muelle, viendo el atardecer desde un banco con una lata de cerveza en la mano. La erizo rosa supo de las bajas en las lineas aliadas, uno de esos valientes soldados era Espio el camaleón que, su cuerpo fue encontrado literalmente, partido por la mitad. Siendo la buena amiga que es para todos, fue a su compañía.

-¿Me puedo sentar?

-Hola Amy… - Vector aparentaba ser rudo, a pesar de sus ojos rojizos.

-Hoy voy a preparar algo abundante para cenar, invité a Brigitte ¿Quieres venir a comer?

-No Amy te lo agradezco… quiero estar… solo… ¿Amy?

-¿Si, Vector?

-No quiero perder a nadie mas…

-Yo tampoco…

…

Central City se volvió una ciudad impenetrable. Los espías que recopilaban información sobre el ejército invasor eran alarmantes, un numero formidable de tropas se localizaba en la zona fría de Ice Cap, aumentando las filas. Tanto criminales de Mobius como los soldados fieles al muerto Coronel Bahamut que sobrevivieron, se enlistaban para pelear ahora junto con un lunático. Soleanna no podía prestar ayuda, Elise la duquesa rota necesitaba su ejercito en su reino. Los equidnas de Equidnapolis eran más que granjeros que guerreros. Sky Sanctuary se encontraba en la misma situación que Soleanna, el paraíso flotante cerró sus rutas comerciales hasta que la amenaza dimensional sea contenida o eliminada, por miedo a otra masacre.

Sombra era famosa por infiltrase en zonas de alta seguridad. La tecnología era su ciencia favorita. La noche era favorable para el equipo de asalto. Deadeye Joe al mando, seguido por DoomFist, Reaper, el chacal Zero y la hacker. El objetivo era penetrar las líneas enemigas, llegar al Palacio Presidencial y rescatar a Noiman Cascade de su prisión. La misión era difícil y el grupo lo sabia, hasta Joe reconoció posibles bajas sobre esto.

Zero fue útil en venir. Conocía los rincones de Central City facilitando la infiltración, disminuyendo el riesgo de contacto y enfrentamientos en pleno rescate. Llegaron al perímetro del edificio, donde la entrada principal era custodiada por dos tanques y un agente de seguridad, con el trabajo de identificar a los que entraban y salían del Palacio. Sombra desde su lugar, logro interferir la computadora del guardia, donde provocó un cortocircuito, produciendo humo. Los soldados fueron hasta ahí, dejando paso al grupo de asalto. Corrieron por la oscuridad hasta toparse con la pared del edificio. Joe atrapó un guardia desde atrás, antes de que alerte a sus compañeros, rompiéndole el cuello y dejándolo entre los arbustos.

-Sácale el comunicador, así sabremos sus movimientos. – Dijo Reaper.

-No tenemos los planos del lugar pero lo que nos dejó Noiman ante de desaparecer del radar, es algo. – Sombra expandió un holograma de los planos del edificio a entrar desde su mano. – Pasaremos por aquí, por la galería. Continuamos hasta toparnos con la cocina. Doblamos a la derecha. Vamos hasta la biblioteca, giramos otra vez a la derecha, luego a la izquierda y al frente tendremos el ascensor hasta la planta baja, donde Noiman va a estar.

-La parte del ascensor ¿está vigilada? – Preguntó DoomFist.

-Solo hay cámaras, llegaré hasta debajo de ellas en modo invisible. Cuando las desactive, tendrán tres segundos para estar conmigo, no quiero que la seguridad nos descubra. Lo haré pasar por un pequeño fallo. Ya suficiente con la computadora que exploté en la entrada.

-Ya escucharon a Sombra, andando. – Dijo Joe.

La hacker apagó el holograma y apenas lo hizo, comenzaron el verdadero reto.

.

Noiman Cascade escuchaba unos pasos que provenían del pasillo. El guardia ya le había dado de comer, tal vez venga a buscar la bandeja. No era ningún personal de seguridad. Hasta para Widowmaker que seguía despierta, se sorprendió al ver a la doctora Angela Ziegler quieta en su celda. Lo mas extraño fue verla sin ningún soldado GUN, ni tampoco con el comandante Shadow para asegurar su persona.

-Hola Amelie… o ¿Prefieres que te llame con tu nombre clave?

-No importa como me llamen.

-¿Qué rayos es esto? ¿La sala de un psicólogo? Por favor, estamos en una prisión Angela.

Ninguna de las dos prestó atención al hacker. La mujer morada seguía sentada en la cama sin darle importancia a la doctora. ¿Qué cosas le habrá pasado estando en este planeta? De seguro nada buenas.

-Amelie, quiero hablar seriamente sobre… esto. No creo que quieras pasar el resto de tu vida en una celda. Quiero enmendar las cosas entre nosotras.

No le importaba estar frente a una asesina. La doctora Ziegler colocó su mano en el lector de huellas dactilares, abriendo la celda y dejando intrigado a Noiman por lo que pasaría. Angela quedó de pie frente a una sentada Widowmaker que ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla directamente a los ojos. De todas formas, si la prisionera intenta algo, seria reprimida al instante por las fuerzas de seguridad. Las cosas se pusieron interesantes cuando la celda se cerró.

-¿Puedes mirarme a los ojos Amelie?

-…

-No sabes cuanto me dolió verte en esta forma. Pensé desde que la Tierra, nuestra Tierra cayó, no te volvería a ver. – Ángela esperó una respuesta. Aún nada. – Nuestros amigos caían en fila, hasta cuando huimos de la dictadura de Bahamut. Pensé que cuando cruzaríamos ese portal, no te volvería a ver. Ahora tengo una oportunidad. Y en verdad, estoy feliz en verte… viva.

Widowmaker lentamente alzó la vista, posando su visión con las de la doctora Ziegler. Ahora tenia su atención. Pocas cosas buenas le pasaron estando aquí, conoció "gente" si se le puede decir eso a una comadreja lleno de piropos subidos de tono y a una erizo dueña de un local que la recibe como si la conociera de toda la vida, y a una pequeña tejón curiosa. Angela continuó hablando.

-Oí que hiciste las pases con Ana Amari, y que ella te dio una carta para su hija. Dime ¿Le cumplirás ese favor?

-Si sigo con vida… tan vez lo haga.

-Por lo menos respondes. Amelie ¿Aun está esa muchacha dulce y tierna en ese cuerpo? Si logramos sobrevivir, me voy a dedicar a encontrar a esa mujer otra vez.

¿Había gente que se preocupaba por ella todavía? Si, y Angela Ziegler era una de ellas. Los doctores tienen el rol a encontrar la solución al problema, hasta llegar al punto de inicio. Pocos son los que logran conectar con el paciente, y ella era una. Amelie no es un paciente, es mas que eso, es una parte importante en su vida, es una amiga. La prisionera bajó la cabeza, ocultando los sentimientos que llegaron a penetrarla. ¿Habría humanidad aún? La ligera sonrisa que dibujó unos segundos contestó esa pregunta.

-Oh eso es tierno. Lastima que no tengo lagrimales pero si los tuviera, no habría reacción de mi parte.

Tanto Angela como Widowmaker lograron ver parado al mercenario cibernético DeadEye Joe con el resto del equipo. Reaper, DoomFist, Sombra y Zero se hicieron aparecer en escena. La hacker colocó su mano en el lector dactilar, esperando a descifrar la clave para liberar a Noiman. El pistolero y el africano miraron los lados mientras el chacal miraba como los demás reos pedían que los saquen de ahí, so!o Noiman era el objetivo. Estando dentro de la celda, no bastaría para detener a aquel cyborg genocida. Angela Ziegler lamentó no haber traído su radio.

-Esto es un premio que no se consigue todos los días. Aquí tenemos a la doctora amante de los ninjas mimados y por otro lado, a la traidora. Dejaste que Bahamut muriera. Le dije que eras una bomba de tiempo pero no escuchó. Confió en que serias la "asesina perfecta" y le fallaste. Cuando Sombra acabe de liberar a Noiman, siguen ustedes dos.

Angela Ziegler retrocedió unos pasos atrás, asustándose por el rostro sin vida de Joe. En cambio Widowmaker para sorpresa de él, formó media sonrisa. Algo no andaba bien por aquí.

-¿Y quien dijo que seguiríamos nosotras?

La francotiradora rápidamente sacó debajo de su cama su rifle caracteristico, cargándole una bala en la recámara. Angela Ziegler hizo lo mismo, sacó detrás del pequeño mueble su pistola personalizada. De ambos lados del pasillo, aparecieron a la izquierda el comandante Shadow, Sonic, Nack y el doctor Eggman puesto con su EggArmor. A la derecha se encontraban Silver, Blaze, Brigitte Lindoholm con su escudo, mazo y armadura activada y Knuckles. Para agregar mas sorpresas, las celdas de los prisioneros se desactivaron y como Widowmaker, sacaron armas de alto poder de fuego. No eran simples reos, eran soldados GUN pertenecientes a las fuerzas especiales, las mejores unidades de asalto en el ejercito de Central City.

-¿Así que el gran DeadEye Joe fue engañado? Ohh vaya… ¿Y quien fue la mente maestra?

-Te estoy apuntando imbécil.

Widowmaker supo desde el principio que si iba sola a intentar matar al mercenario cibernético las probabilidades de sobrevivir eran escasas. Cuando la patrulla fronteriza de Central City la capturó, pactó un plan con la presidenta Sarah de acabar con DeadEye Joe tras saber de la caída de la WarHead y la captura del criminal informático Noiman.

Joe se robó muchas vidas, incluyendo la suya. La cabeza era el punto débil de cualquier criatura viva en cualquier dimensión. Todo fue en un segundo. Widowmaker alzó su rifle, activó la mira, apuntó a la cabeza y disparó.

…

Amy Rose se percató de que eran las diez de la noche, era hora de cerrar su cafetería. Le pareció extraño de que Sonic la esté esperando. Las cosas con el erizo azul fueron cambiando. Siempre fue un alma libre, siguiendo lo que amaba que era correr, sentir el viento chocando su cara, superándose así mismo. Desde que el dictador de la Tierra le quebró las piernas meses atrás, la que estuvo en el hospital procurándose de que se mejore al pasar los días, era Amy. ¿Sonic sentiría lo mismo que siente ella? Si él le pediría el corazón, se lo arrancaría y se lo daría, era una chica que entregaría hasta su vida por Sonic.

-¿Amy?

La erizo rosa se percató de que Perci se encontraba parada a su lado. Era como si se hubiera tildado, no sabiendo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Ella esbozó una sonrisa a la bandicut.

-Hola ¿Todo bien?

-Trataré de que si ¿Esperabas a alguien?

-A Sonic pero el sinvergüenza ni siquiera me llamó si estaba cerca o no… Perci ¿Todo bien? Me refiero a lo otro… ¿Estas bien?

-Tenía que haber ido con mi hermana Amy, no me quieren decir como murió pero tampoco quiero saber. Solo quiero enterarme quien fue el desgraciado. – Hizo lo mejor que pudo para mantener las lágrimas en su lugar. Se refregó los ojos y con una dulce sonrisa, miró a Amy. - ¿Viste a Jet? Me dejó su patineta en mi taller y la tengo lista.

-Creo que lo había visto con Tails y Vector. Se iban con Sticks a Launch Base. Tal vez lo puedes encontrar ahí.

-Mejor mañana, oye ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? Me vendría bien caminar.

-¿Por qué no? Vamos, charlemos de paso. – Amy sonrió.

Ni siquiera llegaron a la esquina por aquel sonido de una explosión, proveniente del Palacio Presidencial. La erizo rosa no dudó en que probablemente Sonic se encontrará ahí. ¿El enemigo logró penetrar las líneas? Corría con desesperación con Perci tocándole los talones.

…

Widowmaker quedó anonadada por el increíble movimiento de Joe. Pudo atrapar la bala y detenerla a centímetros de su cabeza. La única oportunidad de acabar con esta guerra, se echó a perder. El mercenario proyectó un escudo de energía púrpura usando la Phantom Ruby al máximo. Las balas no podían penetrar la protección. Sombra logró abrir la celda y con el resto se refugiaron dentro, planeando su fuga.

-¿Querían matar a ese tipo con balas? ¡Diantres! Necesitamos un lanza cohetes. – Nack recargó su revolver.

-Estamos en eso. – Shadow alzó la mano y las tropas detrás suyo, cargaron las pesadas armas.

Widowmaker y Angela tiraron la cama abajo, protegiéndose detrás de ella por lo que venía a continuación. Los dedos jalaron los gatillos y los cohetes fueron en dirección hacia los objetivos. El pasillo se inundó de fuego y humo después de dejar sordos por segundos causado por las explosiones. Los dos equipos esperaron en ambas direcciones, con el humo encima no podían ver nada. El grupo del lado derecho vieron como el enorme moreno conocido como DoomFist empujó a Brigitte usando su puño de acero. El izquierdo se las vio con Joe, que se encargó de debilitar las fuerzas de Shadow blandiendo su machete.

Sombra se las veía difícil con Widowmaker y Angela Ziegler disparándoles desde el otro lado del pasillo. Noiman se cubría con el inodoro que disminuía su tamaño por las balas. Reaper contestaba los disparos con sus escopetas cubriendo a los hackers y al chacal.

Silver el erizo logró detener a DoomFist con la telequinesis cubriendo el cuerpo del contrincante. Se sentía como si un millón de manos intentaran arrancar sus extremidades y Knuckles, dominado por la venganza, descargaba su furia golpeándole en donde ponía el ojo.

-¡Joe ayudarme!

El mercenario ya tenía problemas con Shadow y sus fuerzas. Eggman fue el que recibió el machetazo y usándolo, lo lanzó contra lo demás. Joe corrió en dirección a DoomFist que seguía gritando de dolor. Golpeo al equidna con un pedazo de roca y al erizo gris con la emergía de la Phantom Ruby en esferas. Liberado de la telequinesis, DoomFist regreso con Joe a la celda.

-¡Estamos jodidos Joe! Tendría que haberme escapado por mi cuenta.

-Silencio Noiman… ¿Cuántas cargas nos quedan? Tengo un c4

-Tengo dos granadas de mano. – Dijo Zero.

-¡Arma una bomba y estállala con ese rubí en tu pecho! – Reaper aún seguía contestando los disparos de ambas direcciones. – Podríamos hacer un agujero en el techo y escapar por ahí.

-Podemos separarnos en grupos. – Dijo Sombra.

-DoomFist con Noiman y Reaper. Sombra y Zero conmigo.

Joe tomó todos los explosivos, envolviéndolos en cinta adhesiva. Pasó la bomba a Reaper y este la lanzó fuera de la celda. Al llegar al techo, el mercenario arrojó una proyección de energía.

Las alarmas de dispararon por todo el Palacio Presidencial. La seguridad comenzó a invadir cada rincón del edificio como los bomberos y personal medico. El fuego consumía la sección de almacenamiento de archivos. Como lo habían planeado, el grupo se dividió en dos. Ocultándose en las sombras, evadiendo los enfrentamientos directos, suficiente que habían salido del sótano. Tanto como el equipo que intento pararlos como los que inundaban el edifico, los buscaban.

DoomFist se vio obligado a acabar con una escuadra que iba en dirección hacia él, ayudado por Noiman que tomó las armas de ellos, matándolos con un tiro en la cabeza. Reaper se había desviado por no toparse con las unidades GUN que tenían mejor blindaje antibalas, con las posibilidades de acabar muerto. Haciéndole señas desde lejos, se verían lejos de Central City. Era seguro que el siniestro sujeto de la capucha cumpliría con eso.

Se movilizaba en su forma fantasmal, evitando el contacto visual posible y sin gastar municiones de sus escopetas. Reaper había abierto una puerta y al abrirla, se topó con Perci la bandicut. Alzó sus dos armas apuntándole a la cabeza. Ella se mantuvo firme como si esperara a que jale del gatillo, lo le tenia miedo, se lo podía ver en esos ojos celestes. Sus manos ya habían acabado con muchas vidas pero a comparación con la muchacha, no tenía algo para defenderse. Se podían escuchar los pasos apurados de las tropas, Reaper tenia que hacer algo. Sin dejar de apuntarle, volvió a su forma fantasmal y continuó buscando otras rutas alternativas de escape, dejando a una Perci con el corazón acelerado por la situación.

Joe corría a la par de Zero y Sombra, sentían que las fuerzas GUN le pisaban los talones. ¿Por qué razón no habían ido todos juntos? Aquella decisión le parecía extraña al chacal.

-Nos separamos mucho de los demás ¿Estarán bien?

-DoomFist Sabe lo que hace Sombra, saldremos de aquí no te asustes. – Joe trató de minimizar la situación. El chacal olía algo malo.

Habían llegado a un salón enorme con arañas colgando el techo, posiblemente era el lugar donde se hacían las fiestas. Los ventanales daban a la salida, tendrían que cruzar el patio y obtendrían la salida, fuera del peligro. Como había deducido Zero, estaba por pasar algo inevitable. La gata morada Blaze salió de las sombras llegando con rapidez hasta la hacker que, la hizo arrodillar y con sus dos manos sujetaron el delicado cuello, un paso en falso y le quebraría el cuello. A los gritos ordenó que bajen sus armas. Solo Zero obedeció la orden, no quería que le pasara algo a Sombra.

-Haz matado mucha gente maldita basura metálica, no puedo permitir que te salgas con la tuya.

-Déjame a ver si entiendo: ¿Vienes de un futuro donde todos en este planeta están muertos gracias a mi mano? Yo creo que me salí con la mía. Y además ¿Por qué tanto empeño por matarme? ¿Acaso maté a alguien, o mejor dicho voy a matar a alguien importante?

-Mataste a mis padres, en esta realidad no dejaré que mueran.

-Escúchame gatita… - Joe empuñó su machete. Blaze sujetó fuerte el cuello de Sombra, limitando su aire. – Desde que llegué aquí… todos están muertos…

Sin importarle que perdiera un hombre, DeadEye Joe desgarró el abdomen de Sombra con su arma blanca, provocándole una lenta muerte. Blaze no tuvo remedio que soltarla y que cayera al suelo, sin poder hacerle nada.

-¡SOMBRA!

Zero no dudó en atacar al mercenario y sabia que intentaría algo como eso. El chacal solo recibió un puñetazo de parte del cyborg que lo mandó a la pared, con los escombros cubriendo su cuerpo. Sombra seguía luchando por seguir despierta, su tono de piel se estaba poniendo pálida. Solo quedaban en pie Blaze y Joe. El primer y ultimo error que aprendió la gata morada fue por las malas: Nunca había que atacar a Joe solo. No podía quedarse quieta ¡Tenia que luchar! Atacaba con golpes mortales pero el contrincante ni siquiera los sentía. Atrapó una de sus piernas y dejó a Blaze en el suelo. Se colocó encima, poniendo las piernas en los lados, dejó el machete clavado en el suelo y con sus manos, atrapó el cuello de la gata.

-Será hermoso escuchar ese sonido…

Joe comenzó a apretar lentamente su cuello. Blaze ni siquiera podía moverse para zafarse de él, sólo quedó mirándolo fijo al ojo, brotando lágrimas de los suyos.

…

Silver comenzó una búsqueda desesperada por encontrar con vida a su amiga. Desde que estalló la bomba en la prisión, notando que los intrusos junto con el prisionero improvisaron un escape, desaparecieron como Blaze. Todos absolutamente todos, fueron a buscarlos. El erizo gris a cada rincón que iba se encontraba las fuerzas GUN asegurando los pasillos. En su desesperada búsqueda, la encontró… con la lengua azul, tendida en el suelo sin señales de vida. La chica que hackeo la celda de Noiman tampoco respondía. Silver había visto un trozo de pared hecho pedazos, viendo que había solo escombros y polvo.

-Blaze no por favor… no… no… NO ¡NOOO!

El lugar comenzó a tambalearse por la fuerza telequinetica provocada por el erizo, sus puños golpearon el suelo sacudido por una onda expansiva de aquella fuerza. Ver ahí a su amiga lo destrozó completamente. Fue una tragedia. Una tragedia inevitable.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

.

.

.

Por favor no me tiren arena a los ojos. Blaze a muerto. La lista de víctimas de DeadEye Joe sigue en aumento. No hay marcha atrás para la tragedia vivida. De todas formas nuestro erizo gris, Silver, no se quedará de brazos cruzados. Espero que les haya gusta el capitulo y tan solo quedan dos si solo dos para terminar esta historia! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos estamos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo! Hasta pronto y buen viernes!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 12: DeadEye Joe

La custodia militar en el pasillo del hospital era sorprendente, solo tenían que vigilar una simple chica, pero no era cualquier criminal común. La cirugía había durado diez horas. Fue curioso ver que la doctora Angela Ziegler estuvo a cargo del trabajo. Ahora dependía de Olivia Colomar recuperarse después de esa herida mortal.

-Perdió mucha sangre y fue difícil conseguir el mismo grupo sanguíneo.

-Por lo menos sabemos que va a hablar después de que despierte, doctora. – Dijo Shadow viendo a la chica dormir desde el lado exterior de la habitación junto con Angela.

-Con Blaze no pude hacer nada, ese loco que quebró todo el cuello, hasta le aplastó los pulmones cuando mi la autopsia con su peso. Esto tiene que acabar, lamento mucho por Silver.

-Los chicos están tratando de que no haga nada estúpido, tenían razón sobre Joe.

-No atacarlo solo… por lo menos ya sabemos donde fue ahora.

…

Dos días después…

Las condiciones climáticas en Ice Cap no favorecían a la maquinaria militar. Las orugas de los tanques le costaba mucho desplazarse por la nieve al igual que los vehículos pesados. Habían capturado una base abandonada que le pertenecía a Eggman, nunca el doctor reclamó su escondite. No tardaron mucho en levantar un campamento y consigo, armaban un Transportador Dimensional, aun desconociendo el propósito de éste.

Reaper caminó entre los soldados que se juntaban alrededor de las fogata, esperando a que la comida este lista para servirse. Tuvo que agarrar su capucha ya que un ligero viento casi se la sacaba del lugar. Llegó a la tienda donde se encontraban el resto del grupo, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Dónde está Sombra? ¿Y ese chacal, Zero?

-No pudieron sobrevivir. – Dijo DeadEye Joe reparándose el brazo izquierdo. – Nos separamos cuando reforzaron las patrullas.

-Nos quedamos sin una hacker menos. – Habló DoomFist epdesde una esquina.

-Es una pena que no esté aquí. – Noiman negó con la cabeza, para liego volver a comer su cena. - ¿Tienes hambre Gabriel? Ahí en la mesa hay pollo asado.

-Gracias. – Dijo el de la capucha acercarse a la mesa.

Al sacarse tanto la capucha como su máscara tétrica, reveló su rostro, de todas formas estaba entre amigos. Tenía barba candado con cicatrices tanto de experimentos como de guerra en su rostro. No había pelo largo, su cabeza era totalmente rapada, resaltando sus ojos marrón oscuros.

-Sombra no caería tan fácil Joe. – Dijo Gabriel Reyes mordiendo el trozo de pollo. – Además iba acompañada por ese chacal.

-No tengo la culpa de que se hayan desviado. – Le respondió el cyborg.

-¿Qué sigue ahora? – Preguntó DoomFist.

-Tenemos que regresar a nuestro planeta. Dejaremos algunas tropas aquí y volvemos con mas fuerza, con mas hombres y naves de guerra que nadie pueda hacernos frente.

-Pedimos un buen numero de soldados con la WarHead. Creo que fue un error en venir aquí, Joe.

-Fue un error en que el coronel Bahamut venga solo hasta aquí. Pienso eso todos los días, Gabriel. Sabia que esa francesita lo traicionaría. Hasta nos quiso asesinar cuando rescatamos a Noiman.

-En eso tiene razón. – Dijo el hacker. – Equidnapolis fue una buena victoria. La WarHead era nuestra carta mágica, apoyo el plan de Joe. Volvemos a nuestra Tierra, triplicamos nuestras tropas y flotas, volvemos aquí y tomamos Mobius. Pan comido.

-Donde se está construyendo el Transportador Dimensional fue una base de Eggman ¿Sabían eso? – Gabriel los miró seriamente.

-No te preocupes, tengo sorpresas para eso. – Noiman sonrió.

-Apenas esté listo, nos vamos. DoomFist se quedará aquí. Noiman y tú irán conmigo.

Joe se levanto, con su brazo cibernético reparado. El grupo se enlistó para lo que venía. Gabriel se percató de que el machete del mercenario tenia manchones de sangre. Era mentira que Sombra y Zero habían caído por las fuerzas GUN. Se podría decir que él era el único cuerdo en el grupo. Si era verdad que la Phantom Ruby corrompía mentes, la de Joe era una bomba de tiempo, era cuestión de esperar a que mate a su propia gente.

Si lo mataba, todos se irían contra él. Gabriel Reyes no tenia oportunidad contra todo un ejercito de locos. ¿Akande pensaría lo mismo? No quería arriesgarse, siempre supo que aquel africano era listo, aunque dudaba de su confiablidad. Hasta en las filas de Bahamut había conspiración, pero el coronel a diferencia del mercenario, sabía como complacer a su circulo de amistad, la misma que lo quería derrocar. Gabriel tenia que seguir esperando que hacer. Dejó de comer y se colocó su mascara, regresando a ser Reaper.

…

Shadow tuvo la oportunidad única de acabar con el genocidio la noche anterior. El plan de Widowmaker había fallado como todo lo demás. Los héroes de Mobius como los de OverWatch se sentían devastados, analizando como seguiría el conflicto.

-¿Me pueden aflojar las esposas?

-Sé que salvaste a la presidenta Sarah pero todavía tienes cargos por asesinato, Widowmaker.

-Que vienen de una Tierra que no existe, Shadow.

El erizo oscuro frunció el ceño. – Nack, sácale las esposas. – Le arrojó las llaves.

-Perdónalo muñeca, está un poco nervioso, como todos. – La comadreja liberó las manos de la francotiradora.

-¿Ahora que sigue? – La doctora Ziegler preguntó.

-¿Qué sigue? ¡Por favor! ¡Hay que atacarlo!

-Vector tranquilízate. – Lo calmó Knuckles.

-¿Qué me calme? Mató a Espio, a Staci, a Rouge, a Blaze, a los amigos de ellas – Vector miró por instantes a Brigitte y Angela. – De seguro mató a alguien en estos momentos y estoy seguro de que, hirió a esa chica en el abdomen para escapar. No podemos quedarnos así, Joe tiene que morir.

-No podemos ir así nomas. Todas sus tropas se concentraron en Ice Cap. La única ventaja que tenemos es que nosotros conocemos mejor el terreno. Además usan una de las bases de Eggman.

-Es cierto. – Dijo el doctor afirmando el análisis de Sonic. – Pero seguro no nos esperarán sentados.

-Podríamos hacer un show, como una distracción, y un segundo grupo podría infiltrarse durante la pelea. – Dijo Nack no muy seguro. – Pero si tienen una idea mejor, díganla.

-La duquesa Elise tiene miedo, todo su ejército se acuarteló en Soleanna. No la culpo. – Shadow se cruzó de brazos, buscando ideas.

-Yo voy a liderar a mi gente. – Dijo Knuckles.

-¿A mandarlos a una muerte segura? – Vector se encontraba nervioso.

-Yo soy un guerrero, tú un detective. No podrías cargas ese peso en tu conciencia.

-Pfff…. No te vi quedándote cuando matabas con tu lanza. – Le respondió el cocodrilo al equidna.

-Oigan oigan oigan, lo último que queremos es una pelea entre nosotros. – Perci la bandicut calmó las aguas.

-Ella tiene razón, tenemos que estar más unidos. -Dijo Tails el zorro.

-Como sea… - Brigitte Lindholm tenía la palabra. – El plan de Nack es el mas confiable. Tenemos que ir con un numero suficiente para hacerles frente. Contaré una historia, en mi mundo, hace muchos años atrás, hubo una batalla, un millón de soldados persas contra trecientos espartanos. Los espartanos pelearon con todo que los persas no querían saber nada de ellos.

-No entiendo. – Dijo Shadow.

-Que los persas se confiaron. Estoy diciendo que Joe confía en el poder de la Phantom Ruby y su ejército, que podemos tomarlo como ventaja. – Finalizó Brigitte.

-Me encantaría tener tu optimismo pelirroja, pero ¿Cómo sabes que el resultado va a ser diferente? – Dijo Widowmaker uniéndose al plan.

…

Silver no toleraba ver la realidad. Blaze, su amiga de la infancia, había muerto a manos de un lunático. Parecería que la tragedia lo seguía para todos lados. Su sed de venganza quería ir volando hasta las filas enemigas, eliminarlas y llegar a su líder. Estando en la vida real, un enfrentamiento con DeadEye Joe seria como pelear contra la muerte. El erizo gris escuchó unos pasos que provenían detrás suyo. No le dio importancia, continuó viendo perdidamente Central City desde el balcón.

-Hola Silver…

El erizo gris ni se molestó en mirar a Brigitte Lindholm. Ella notó que el chico ocultó su rostro, moviéndolo apenas a la izquierda. A pesar de ser muy diferentes, tenían cosas en común.

-¿Sabes Silver? Extraño los abrazos de mi padre. Mis charlas con mi madre y mis aventuras con mi padrino. Lo perdí todo. No sabes cuanto los extraño. La guerra me los quitó. ¿Quieres saber porque sigo adelante? Lo solíamos decir "El llamado" ese que nos dice que nos levantemos de pie. Mi familia no está aquí conmigo, pero continúan vivos en mi memoria y en mi corazón… Shadow inició una misión: va a ir con algunas tropas a Ice Cap, a poner de fin a todo esto. Voy a ir. Si quieres… si realmente quieres pelear por Blaze, tienes mi apoyo Silver. Eso no lo olvides.

-… Hay que acabar con ese hijo de puta.

…

Ice Cap. 18:45pm. Tiempo: nevado.

Las probabilidades de ganar con tan pocas tropas era escasa, aunque el relato de Brigitte Lindholm sobre los guerreros espartanos sobre el imperio persa era una fuente de inspiración. Cada ser de Mobius conocía el planeta como la palma de su mano en comparación de las fuerzas invasoras, pero no descartaban la logística enemiga sobre el terreno helado. Las naves de carga se desplegaron en un campo, al tocar tierra las compuertas se abrieron, y las tropas descendían. Shadow se tomó la molestia de ponerse uniforme militar acorde al entorno, como sus hombres bajo su mando. Knuckles le pareció extraño ver a sus hermanos equidnas con armas de fuego, dejando las lanzas y escudos aparte. La caída de Equidnapolis fue enfrentar tanques con armamento antiguo. El líder tribal probaría estas unidades nuevas. Como su par militar, dejó que sus equidnas llevaran ropa blanca, camuflándose con la nieve. También dejó que llevaran lanzas, como arma secundaria. Las balas se gastarían pero la afilada punta de una lanza no.

Shadow se colocó frente al ejercito. – Nos vamos a desplegar por el bosque hasta toparnos con la base, en bloques de tres. Vector y yo seremos las tenazas. Knuckles ira al centro. Sonic y Jet serán la carnada, los atraen y haremos el resto. Brigitte: tu tienes la misión mas importante. Cuando la batalla empiece, iras por detrás a infiltrarte en la base. Widowmaker, Nack y Silver te van a acompañar.

-No irás sola. – Eggman se unió a la cruzada.

-¿Aguantaras gordito? – El erizo azul se cruzó de brazos.

-Esta armadura aguantó una batalla, no veo nada malo, además la esmeralda le da energía. – El doctor tocó la piedra preciosa con su dedo.

-Si las cosas se ponen peor, Tails con las naves nos van a apoyar pero recuerden: La misión, es acabar con Joe. – Shadow se tornó serio. -Bien Brigitte… nos vemos luego.

El pequeño ejercito se desplegó como lo había planeado el erizo oscuro. Las tropas se mezclaban con la nieve de los arbustos y arboles hasta el punto de desaparecer de la vista del equipo de asalto. Brigitte Lindholm también inició la misión.

.

Widowmaker caminaba con elegancia entre la blanca nieve, hundiendo sus pies. Si siquiera eso le hacía perder su bello andar. Alzando su rifle ante los ruidos de la zona, no bajaba la guardia. Nack cubría la retaguardia, la mayoría de las veces se desconcentraba viendo las piernas y el trasero de la francotiradora. Fue idea suya ir atrás por esa razón. En una de esas, Widowmaker lo atrapó viéndola.

-Tienes una araña en tu espalda. – La comadreja era buena eludiendo los problemas.

-Creo que esa araña va a recibir una bala en la frente. Concéntrate Nack, esto no es un juego.

-¿Saben lo que me preocupa? Sombra. – Eggman pensó en voz alta.

-Tranquilo, está bien vigilada. Además tiene observación medica, así que Angie la está visitando cada hora. – Brigitte alivió el temor del doctor.

-No puedes hacerle eso a tu propia gente para escapara. – Dijo Silver.

-Espera lo peor de ese loco. – Dijo Widowmaker con rencor.

-Imagínate si ese Joe hubiera venido con Bahamut. Apenas acabamos con sus tropas hace un año atrás. Que rápido pasa el tiempo, y pensar que lo había ayudado a capturarlas. – Nack escupió saliva tras recordar el pasado. – Sabia que era malo pero no tanto como para masacrar a civiles, incluso chicos. – La comadreja se acomodó su sombrero que el viento casi hace volarlo.

-Nack, eso es cosa del pasado. Ahora mírate, además adoptaste una agradable tejón. Yo creo en las segundas oportunidades. – Brigitte se molestó en detenerse para regalarle una fraternal sonrisa, para luego en segundos mirar a la francotiradora.

-¿Qué hay de mi? – Eggman se sintió aislado del tema.

-A ti te falta un largo camino, recién empiezas. Pero me agrada que te encaminaras. – La pelirroja lo miró sonriente.

Widowmaker bajó la vista ¿Tenia oportunidad de redimirse? Adquirió la fama de ser la asesina letal del Nuevo Régimen de la Tierra, siendo la guardaespaldas del dictador Bahamut. Habiéndolo traicionado, tendría una oportunidad de tener una segunda ronda. Había mucha sangre en sus manos, le costaría sacársela totalmente.

Silver el erizo gris se había adelantado unos metros atrás, asegurando la ruta. Por el momento no había soldados enemigos. Se escondió detrás de los árboles al toparse con la parte trasera de la base. El objetivo estaba arriba, en la sima de la montaña. Suerte que la mayoría del grupo sabe escalar. El joven escuchó que sus compañeros llegaron.

-Y aquí está. – Nack alzó la vista, mirando y silbando por la altura que tenían que trepar.

-Tenemos que subir. – Brigitte miró para los lados, corriendo hasta llegar a las rocas cubiertas de nieve. - ¡Vamos!

Widowmaker colocó una de sus rodillas en el frío suelo, cubriendo al resto con su rifle por si aparecen patrullas. Uno por uno cruzó hasta estar con la pelirroja. La francotiradora fue la última en ir. Apoyaron sus espaldas a las rocas, para luego comenzar a trepar.

.

Era momento de hacer algo. Gabriel Reyes sabía que Joe hirió a propósito a Sombra, además de culparla por la caída de la WarHead, la Phantom Ruby lo estaba corrompiendo. Ni siquiera el chacal Zero vino con él después de liberar a Noiman. Hasta en las propias filas se hablaba de paranoia y locura. Tampoco podía confiar en sus tropas, estaba solo. Gabriel cargaba sus escopetas con cartuchos que llenaban cada rincón de la mesa. Bebió un poco de cerveza para tener un poco de valor para lo que vendría ahora.

-¡Hey! – Akande entró sin avisar en la tienda. – Joe nos quiere a todos.

-Ya voy.

Tras terminar de recargar sus armas, Reyes se colocó su traje, luego la capucha y finalmente, su máscara.

Los altos mandos estaban en la sala de control. Noiman Cascade, el africano Akande Ugundimu y Gabriel, como Reaper. La sala de monitoreo se llenaba con el sonido del tecleo de las teclas producido por los operarios. Las pantallas mostraban cada sección de la base abandonada ahora bajo su poder, tanto dentro como afuera. Las tropas estaban listas para atacar. En un rincón, con una lámpara colgando sobre su cabeza viendo mejor el mapa del área donde se encontraban, DeadEye Joe se volteó a ver a sus comandantes. La Phantom Ruby iluminaba su acorazado pecho.

-Este es el día. – Dijo. – los ingenieros terminaron de armar el Transportador Dimensional. En minutos ordenaré que lo prendan y me iré a nuestro planeta natal, para buscar refuerzos. Volveré con otra nave más grande.

-¿Y que hará el resto? – Preguntó Reaper cruzándose de brazos.

-Ustedes se quedaran aquí, aguardando mi regreso.

-¿Cuánto tardarás? Porque no quiero que los habitantes de este mundo nos sobrepasen las cabezas. – DoomFist se oyó preocupado.

-Tres meses como mucho. Necesito tiempo para venir con suficientes hombres para invadir totalmente cada rincón de Mobius. Vendré con cinco WarHead que ni siquiera todos los aviones futuristas de aquí puedan derribarlas.

-¡¿CINCO?! – Noiman se sorprendió. – Imposible Joe, la ultima vez que hablé con Katia Volskaya antes de venir aquí, su producción militar bajó. Ni siquiera sabemos si tiene más WarHeads para darnos. No estamos hablando de una, hablamos de CINCO. Y creo que en trece meses apenas "podría" fabricar dos.

-Tendrá que hacer magia si quiere seguir con vida, necesitamos recordarles que con el Régimen no se bromea, Bahamut estaría decepcionado de nosotros… de mí.

Lo que decían de la Phantom Ruby era verdad, corrompía al portador por las malas. Las cosas con el mercenario metálico se estaban volviendo incoherentes. ¿Acaso Reyes era el único que lo veía? No. Todos lo vieron, incluso Noiman. Tampoco no se podía fiar de ellos, cada uno "creció" bajo el mando del coronel Bahamut, Gabriel fue uno de los que llegó tarde. Cuando Joe alzó la voz, colocó su mano en su escopeta, para hacer lo que todos querían hacer, aunque le cueste la vida. La tragedia se evitó cuando las alarmas se dispararon y las cámaras de seguridad camparon al erizo azul y al halcón verde merodeando las afueras de la base, atrayendo la atención de los artilleros.

(Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War ost. The valley of kings)

Las pantallas mostraban a Sonic junto con Jet encima de su patineta esquivando las explosiones de los cañones y las balas del enemigo. En una oportunidad, Joe y sus comandantes vieron como el erizo azul mostraba el dedo medio de su mano, levantando la ira del mercenario metálico.

-Empiecen a atacar.

-Joe, seguro es una trampa para que salgamos. – DoomFist sabia de la movida.

-Lo sé, y es por eso que te mando a verificarlo. Reaper, ve con el. Si llegan a ver algo extraño, aniquilen a todos.

El moreno no titubeó a la orden. Incluso si lo mandaba a lo alto de donde se encontraban tenia que obedecer. Akande activó su brazo derecho y junto con Reyes, salieron de la sala de control. Las tropas que se encontraban afuera del edifico al ver a dos superiores, se prepararon para salir del la base. El sonido de las orugas de los tanques y el de las hélices de los helicópteros alertaron a Sonic y Jet. El dúo tuvo que huir ya que apenas las maquinas de guerra los vieron, comenzaron a dispararles sin piedad. Al parecer el anzuelo fue mordido, o fue lo que pensaron ellos.

-¡HIJOS DE..!

-¡Soy Sonic! ¡Ya los traemos para su posición!

-Recibido amigo, vuelvan enteros. Los esperamos. – Shadow le respondió por radio.

Las fuerzas GUN construyeron trincheras improvisadas con nieve, que se extendían a lo largo del terreno. Los arboles les brindaban cierta protección ante los disparos, pero no para los tanques. Al no tener aviones, los helicópteros se las tenían que ingeniar para apoyar a las tropas de tierra, las abundantes ramas no dejaban tener visibilidad al cien por ciento. Shadow notó eso.

-Líder Negro al Escuadrón Fox.

-Líder del escuadrón cambio… o Tails… mejor líder, suena bien.

-Prepárate para el ataque sorpresa cambio.

-Recibido, estaremos en su posición en quince minutos. Cambio y fuera, suerte Shadow.

Los aviones en formación V surcaban los cielos oscuros de Ice Cap. El frio no era tanto problema para los pilotos, sus cuerpos estaban hirviendo por la batalla que van a presenciar.

Las estelas azul y verde producidas por Sonic y Jet era detenida por una explosión a metros de ellos, haciendo que cayeran a la nieve. Las tropas motorizadas estaban casi tocando sus pies.

-¡Arriba arriba arriba! – El halcón levantó su patineta como ayudó a ponerse de pie al erizo.

-Si ya se… ¡Cuidado!

Sonic pateó nieve que fue dirigido en la cara de un soldado enemigo ¡Ya estaban en su posición! Jet con su patineta logró noquearlo para luego sacarle la ametralladora y las cargas. El erizo ya de pie comenzó a correr con el halcón cubriéndole las espaldas con el arma. Las motocicletas no se podían desplazarse ágilmente por el terreno pero seguían siendo un problema.

Shadow vio como el dúo se acercaba a sus filas con una patrulla de aquellos vehículos de dos ruedas. Los soldados GUN se encargaron de destruirlos. Sonic y Jet ya se encontraban a salvo, por el momento.

-Líder Verde, aquí Líder Negro ¿Puedes ver al Líder Rojo?

-Oye Shadow no estoy acostumbrado al lenguaje militar. – Le respondió el cocodrilo por radio.

-¿Vez al Líder Rojo?

-¡Knuckles desapareció de mi vista! No se como hizo, además tenía que estar al centro.

-¿Qué?

Shadow se preocupó ¿Acaso el equidna y su gente se había marchado? No es probable, ni siquiera viviendo de Knuckles. El erizo oscuro pensó en que su amigo tendría algo en mente, y que esperaría que se cumpliera. Tenían que ganar.

Las tropas enemigas se acercaban. En minutos las tendrían en frente. Esta batalla definiría el destino de Mobius. Los dedos estaban pegados en los gatillos. La respiración se hacía lenta, calmando los nervios. No era conveniente pestañear. A lo lejos se podían divisar las ramas y los arbusto moviéndose. El humo de las maquinas se alzaba. Ya los tenían a la vista.

-¡FUEGO!

DoomFist ordenó el ataque. Las balas pegaban el los troncos, lanzando pedazos de madera por los aires. Se dificultaba ver a los adversarios por las prendas blancas que llevaban, fue idea de Shadow. La nieve los ocultaba pero no por siempre. El intercambio de disparos no se hizo esperar, las fuerzas GUN jalaron los gatillos. ¿Dónde estará Knuckles?

.

-Ya empezó.

Widowmaker veía el humo saliendo del espeso bosque desde su posición. Con la mira de su rifle podía ver la batalla que se libraba ahí abajo. Cambió de lugar. Con su gancho se localizó en el punto más alto de la base, era una torre de vigilancia, entrar dentro seria arriesgado, no quería tener un combate directo con las fuerzas enemigas. Colocó el trípode en el borde del techo y colocó su instrumento de guerra. Con la mira, tenía bajo su ojo al resto del grupo. La nieve caía lentamente encima de ella. Al no sentir en frío en su cuerpo, no le importaba, además la ocultaba de los tiradores.

Brigitte paró la avanzada al ver un grupo de cuatro sujetos fuertemente armados. No había cámaras de seguridad pero sentía que los vigilaban. La pelirroja al ver que esos tipos siguieron con su trabajo, se movilizó por en sector, seguido de Eggman, Nack y Silver que éste tenía que evitar volar.

Un artillero vio al cuarteto correr frente a sus narices. No había tiempo de avisar por radio a los demás. Apenas alzó su arma, lo último que vio fueron esos intrusos. Suerte que tenían a Widowmaker de su lado. El cuerpo cayó al otro lado de la pared, al vacío donde nadie lo encontraría. La francotiradora cargó su rifle.

Brigitte y los demás lograron llegar al hangar principal. Al no tener la contraseña de la puerta no podían hacer nada. Desde la torre, una bala impactó el tablero, dañándolo y abriendo la puerta. La chica alzó la mano, agradeciendo a Widowmaker por ayudar. Los cuatro decididos, entraron.

-¿Nos descubrirán? – Nack desenfundó su revolver.

-Están mas concentrado en Shadow, dudo que nosotros seamos una prioridad. – Dijo la pelirroja.

-Lo vamos a hacer en momentos, Widowmaker nos delató. – Dijo Silver.

-No había tiempo de buscar una tarjeta chico, nos facilitó el trabajo. – Eggman miró hacia atrás. - ¿Dónde está Joe? Solo veo cajas y camiones.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea separarnos preciosa? – Preguntó Nack a Brigitte. - ¿Qué opinas Silver?

El estado en el cual se encontraba el erizo gris asustó al grupo. Alzó sus manos proyectando un escudo de energía telequinetica, protegiendo a todos. Una mano metálica golpeó con fuerza el escudo, haciendo que Silver aumente el poder mental. Noiman Cascade dentro de un Sviatagor de batalla les hizo frente. Por los rincones se llenaban de tropas, algunas con armas ligeras y otros con las metralladoras Gatlings con protección blindada en sus trajes.

-¿No creen que esto puede ponerse peor? – Nack miró su revolver, comparando las armas enemigas.

.

-¡ESTO ESTÁ MUCHO PEOR DE LO QUE ESPERABA!

Vector sentía como las balas rozaban su cabeza en esa batalla. Las líneas caerían en cualquier momento. Shadow no podía desplegarse para apoyar a su compañero, ni siquiera podía mandar tropas, los tanques avanzaron al centro, evitando cualquier maniobra defensiva del rival, DoomFist los tenía donde quería, divididos.

Reaper se mantenía detrás de las fuerzas de ataque, sus hombres cubrían la retaguardia. Siempre dudaba de las batallas en campos cerrados, lo comprobó cuando servía en OverWatch hace tiempo atrás. Los bosques eran un lugar donde se podría ganar o perder, dependiendo de la mente al frente del invasor o los conocimientos del enemigo sobre el terreno. Los helicópteros no podían bajar debido a los altos pinos, además los árboles estaban casi a tres metros cada uno, solo los tanques podían moverse como las motocicletas. Algo no andaba bien. Reaper podía escuchar el sonido de unas turbinas que venían del cielo. No eran los helicópteros, eran aviones.

-¡Al fin vino la caballería! – Shadow alzó la vista.

Al no poder ver por completo los helicópteros enemigos, podían ver sus sombras. Los misiles impactaban en la aeronaves de combate. Las tropas se dispersaban por las bolas llameantes de metal, justo como Knuckles quería.

De las ramas los equidnas caían sobre los soldados enemigos, clavando sus lanzas en sus cuerpos. Los guerreros los tomaron por sorpresa y Shadow viendo la inesperada estrategia del equidna, comenzó a apoyar el plan como también Vector.

Había que mirar para todos lados. O una bala te mataba en segundos o una lanza te eliminaba lentamente. DoomFist golpeó con su puño de metal tanto soldados GUN como a equidnas. Logró ver que uno de sus tanques era destruido por la desesperación de ganar del contrincante. Tomó a un tipo de la pierna, no le importó que sea uno de sus hombres, y lo usó para golpear a los que se le venían encima. Lo tiró hacia los arboles, comenzando a pelear de verdad. Sentía que alguien se le venía desde arriba y sin dudar, lo bajaría de un golpe. Knuckles logró esquivarlo y contraatacó, provocándole un corte el la cara a DoomFist con su lanza.

-Vas a sufrir. – Si alguien viera el rostro enojado del equidna, se tendría que rendir.

-Ni siquiera nos conocemos amigo ¿Qué hice yo para que me odies tanto? – El enorme africano tronó sus huesos del cuello, chocando sus puños. No le importó su sangre en su rostro.

-Me arrebataste lo que mas amaba. – El equidna alzó su lanza.

-Entonces… Muy pronto vas a estar con ese ser amado.

Knuckles comenzó a correr y a metros de DoomFist, saltó.

.

El fuego enemigo era superior en todo, que fueron obligados a dar marcha atrás. Brigitte miró que su escudo no aguantaría por mucho tiempo. Noiman se volvió un oponente formidable arriba del mecha ruso, su físico no era óptimo pero lo compensaba en ingenio. La batalla continuaba afuera del hangar, además de los artilleros, los lanza misiles fijaron sus miras en los intrusos. Silver esquivó dos, el tercero impactó en su campo telequinetico.

-¿Oyen eso? – Nack alzó la vista desde donde provenía esos sonidos silbantes.

Cuatro aviones GUN surcaron los cielos, destruyendo las armas pesadas, ahora ellos eran el objetivo principal. Con la intervención del escuadrón Fox, el cuarteto aprovechó la oportunidad.

-¡Silver cúbrete por favor! ¡Esto se pondrá feo! – Brigitte observó la maniobra ofensiva que tramaban los aviones.

-¡Hay no aquí vienen! ¡ABAJO! – Gritó Eggman.

-¡OOHH MIERDA! – Nack vio los misiles que bajaban en picada.

Silver el erizo gris veía como las explosiones se acercaban a su posición. El objetivo de los pájaros de metal era destruir las cajas, suministros, vehículos y lo que sería una amenaza para Mobius. Las hondas expansivas se sentían como golpes calientes. Pedazos de tierra y cemento volaban para todas direcciones. Uno de esos objetos fue el erizo gris.

Entre la confusión de la arriesgada estrategia militar, Silver despertó entre el humo y el fuego mezclado con la nieve. Pudo percatarse de que una silueta que formaba un hombre lo estaba vigilando, con un brillo rojizo en el pecho y otro en el lado derecho de la cabeza. Supo al instante de quien se trataba. A toda velocidad, comenzó a seguirlo ¿Cómo podía el mercenario cibernético desplazarse de esa manera? La persecución concluyó en un lugar alelado de la base, con un par de pinos, la nieve caía decorando el frío metal. Sentado en una roca, con su machete en mano, DeadEye Joe miró directamente a Silver.

(Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War ost. Zero)

-No pudiste vivir con tu fracaso… ¿Dónde te trajo eso? Hmmm… de vuelta a mi. – Dijo el mercenario cibernético. – Me enteré que vienes del futuro, para evitar las atrocidades que voy a hacer de aquí en adelante. Puedes viajar todo lo que quieras, de todos modos, no hay posibilidades de ganar. – Joe se levantó de la roca. – Al hacerlo, creaste una realidad alterna. Imagina lo que YO pude hacer, imagina dos DeadEye Joe lo que podrían llegar a provocar.

-El Joe de mi línea de tiempo no puede acceder aquí, de eso estoy seguro. – Silver cerró sus puños. – Si no pudimos ganarte, lo haremos aquí. Eso si te lo puedo asegurar.

-Entonces chico… - Se posicionó para pelear. – Haz que pase…

Silver sabía la regla de oro: No atacar a Joe solo. Nadie estaba a su lado, sólo ellos dos. No había tiempo para pedir ayuda, era el momento de terminar con esto. El erizo gris elevó todo su poder telequinetico al máximo, abalanzándose a toda velocidad al peligroso oponente.

.

Knuckles sintió como sus intestinos fueron aplastados por el tremendo derechazo de DoomFist. Sosteniéndose con sus brazos no queriendo ceder ante el dolor. Escupió sangre que se mezcló con la nieve.

-Ahora entiendo todo. – Dijo el moreno. – Esa equidna que maté en batalla, era algo importante ¿No? Ella no tuvo elección mas que morir, mi amigo.

-Pero no… así. – El equidna se levantó.

-Sé que no fue una muerte digna de un guerrero, pero sabiendo que estamos en guerra, todo vale. – Se abalanzó hacia Knuckles, pero éste esquivó el movimiento.

El equidna continuó esquivando los golpes, hasta que vio una oportunidad de contraatacar. Arrojó nieve a los ojos del rival y continuó con un certero golpe directo al abdomen, con sus afilados nudillos. No era suficiente, necesitaba otra forma de eliminarlo. Sonic saltó desde metros atrás con el objetivo de golpear a DoomFist, logrando lo que quería. Vector se deslizó sobre la nieve con su patineta y pasando cerca, lo golpeó en las rodillas con una rama de árbol, haciendo que baje la cabeza y el cuerpo. Una bala en la frente era una muerte rápida. Knuckles tomó su lanza y saltando, se dirigía a DoomFist con un grito feroz.

.

Ni siquiera tres podían vencerlo. Noiman era imparable arriba del Sviatagor, el robot de guerra ruso. Los aviones GUN tenían la prioridad de eliminar cualquier objetivo que sea una amenaza. Se posicionaron en V y con sus ametralladoras disparaban junto con misiles. El cañón de Plasma del mecha ruso destruyó el ataque, como uno de los aviones. Widowmaker supo que el instrumento de guerra tenía una debilidad y era disparar al piloto. Escondiéndose entre el tejado, la francotiradora se preparó para jalar del gatillo. Disparó una vez, llamando la atención de Noiman, rompiendo por completo el vidrio de la cabina de mando.

-¿Esa es Widow? – Nack miró al techo.

-¡La va a matar! – Eggman como Brigitte y la comadreja vieron como el hacker disparó el cañón de Plasma al techo.

Widowmaker pudo aterrizar con varios golpes en su cuerpo, era menor eso que ser evaporizada por el cañón. Lo que fue inevitable era ser atrapada por el pie metálico del Sviatagor. Noiman apuntó cabida contra el resto. Los poderosos disparos no distinguían de enemigos ni de aliados. El sujeto obeso se llevó a unos cuantos hombres suyos. El siguiente en caer fue Nack.

-¡Aahh! ¡Duele! ¡Maldito gordo de mierda! ¡Te voy a volar la frente!

-¡Nack!

Brigitte al ayudar a su amigo, no vio venir la garra que al igual que Widowmaker y Nack, estaba atrapada. Eggman se defendía de los disparos usando todo su arsenal de la EggArmor. La situación en la que se encontraba ahora ¿Habría manera de escapar? Noiman tenía a casi el equipo completo. Silver no estaba por ningún rincón. Dependía del doctor acabar esto. De un salto, llegó hasta la cabina donde, tenía al hacker cara a cara, pero éste tenía una as bajo la manga. Eggman tomó del cuello a Noiman, evitando que mate a sus amigos. Si usaba una de sus armas, tanto él como el obeso sujeto morirían quemados.

-¡NO! ¡ALTO! – Suplicaba el doctor.

-¡Lo que aprendí de Joe! – El hacker se movía como loco. - ¡Fue a no detenerme nunca!

Los gritos de Brigitte, Widowmaker y Nack llegaron a sus oídos. Noiman gozaba de ese momento, con tan solo mover unas palancas, los tres morirían. Eggman supo que ni siquiera la fuerza que le daba su EggArmor no era suficiente para detenerlo, con todo su corazón, eligió la cruda elección de quitar una vida.

.

El erizo gris se las tenía difícil ¿Era un sueño o estaba viendo a siete DeadEye Joe? Era la realidad, aquellas ilusiones eran tan verdaderas como sus heridas provocadas por los machetes. Era todo el tiempo esquivar y esquivar, de alguna manera tenía que derrotarlo. ¿Cuál era el verdadero mercenario? ¿Tal poder tenía la Phantom Ruby de crear ilusiones? Aunque le costara la vida, optó por eliminar uno a uno, hasta toparse con el verdadero. Tenía que estar mezclado entre los demás. Esquivó uno de los ataques. Con rapidez lo tomó del brazo, y sin soltarlo, Silver se deslizó hacia atrás, clavándole el machete desde la espalda. Uno menos. Quedaban seis. Tres Joes se abalanzaron sobre Silver en simultáneo. No pudo esquivar el cuarto machetazo, su brazo sangraba, y no había tiempo para sangrar. El erizo se desplazó hacia la izquierda, con un Joe matando a otro Joe. Tomó el machete y junto con un salto, le cortó la cabeza al que se acercaba desde atrás, continuando con un certero golpe directo al pecho al que había matado a su réplica. Tres menos. Dos se le acercaron por los flancos, uno atacó por debajo y otro por arriba. Silver quedó por segundos en una posición horizontal para luego, mandar con una patada a un Joe y matando al otro, tajeando la cara para después ultimarlo clavándole el machete en el cuello. Usando su poder telequinetico, hizo levitar los carámbanos haciendo que se claven al Joe que había mandado de una patada a la pared.

-No creí que fueras tan bueno peleando. – El séptimo Joe dijo sin moverse de su lugar.

-Me sorprende seguir con vida. Siendo tus réplicas, fueron fáciles derrotarlas. – Silver se sintió engañado.

-No me molesté porque sabia que ganarías, la muerte de esa amiga tuya ¿Blaze? Te está dominando. A ti te domina la ira, a mi, la noción.

-¿Pero que dices?

-Así es la guerra Silver… mandas hombres a morir… no importa si son amigos… así es la realidad… - Joe extendió sus brazos. – Es el costo…

-¡COBARDE!

El erizo gris lanzó el machete contra su oponente. Tanto el arma blanca como Joe, se desvanecieron en fragmentos rojos, como los cuerpos de los clones a su alrededor. El verdadero mercenario lo habría matado en pocos movimientos, ya le parecía extraño eso. Pero no estaba ahí, fue listo. Olió la derrota desde que las tropas GUN habían llegado a la base. Silver sintió que la victoria era amarga.

.

DeadEye Joe se desplazó hasta la pista. Sus naves de combate estaban destruidas, solo una pudo sobrevivió al ataque aéreo. A toda velocidad se acercó a ella, trepó la escalera y abrió la cabina, metiéndose dentro. Apretó los botones y las turbinas se encendieron con dificultad, la nieve había mojado el sistema eléctrico de los motores. Pateó el tablero al ver que la nave prendía pero no avanzaba.

-¡Vamos maldita porquería! ¡Enciende! ¡Enciende! ¡SI!

La nave comenzó a moverse. La trompa se elevaba al alcanzar cierta velocidad. El radar detectó dos enemigos avecinándose sobre la retaguardia. Al estar ya en el aire, Joe aceleró. Los pilotos GUN eran formidables en seguir al enemigo. Ni siquiera se podía deshacerse de ellos en las nubes negras. Un misil impactó en el ala derecha, afectando el vuelo. Otro misil dio en el ala izquierda. Las balas impactaban en el metal, hasta llegar a la cabina de mando. Las luces rojas se adueñaron el pequeño lugar.

-Oh… mierda…

DeadEye Joe sintió un tercer impacto de un misil desde atrás. El líder del escuadrón Fox, Tails, fue el ejecutor de tal acción. La explosión junto con el fuego, envolvieron la nave. Las tropas de tierra, tanto aliadas como enemigas vieron la estela de humo negro, que salía de aquella maquina voladora, desapareciendo entre el helado río que circulaba las nevadas montañas, explotando al chocar con las rocas. DeadEye Joe fue derribado.

(Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War ost. Return to base)

Las fuerzas de ataque se alzaron en victoria al ver que, los soldados enemigos que no pudieron escapar, se rindieron ante las lanzas y las armas de los equidnas y GUN. La batalla de Ice Cap le pertenecía a Mobius. Silver desde la base en llamas, observó al cielo, escuchando los rugidos de celebración, con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

…

Hospital General. Central City. 08:30hs

La doctora Angela Ziegler esperó a un extremo de las barandillas de metal. Quería ver como aquella coneja con prótesis cibernéticas se desplazaba con solo usar sus nuevas extremidades. Bunnie D'Coolette no se sentía a gusto, era como si no percibía nada sus dos piernas y su brazo izquierdo. Sus partes eran un poco pesadas, pero seguía con vida.

-Vamos sé que puedes linda. – Dijo Angela para animarla.

-Es como, no tener nada. Me pica un poco ¿Es normal? – Preguntó mientras se movía con dificultad.

-Es un prototipo, necesito aleaciones nuevas ya que tu organismo esta repeliendo las nuevas partes. Ya viví esta clase de situaciones en mi mundo querida. – Recordó la doctora Ziegler.

-¿Lo tomó bien?

-A su principio no, pero recordó que era humano. Eso no se quita… - Suspiró la rubia. – Cuando vengan las prótesis nuevas haré que lo laminen en Kevlar ¿Tienen eso?

-No sé que es eso, doctora.

-¡Bunnie! ¡Angela!

Las nombradas vieron entrar a la sala a erizo Amy Rose por la puerta, abriéndola de las dos hojas. Su cara resplandecía de felicidad absoluta.

-¡Tengo noticias del frente! ¡Shadow ganó! ¡Todos ganaron! – Dijo con alegría la chica. - ¡Hay estoy tan feliz de que Sonic esté bien!

-¡¿Quién te dijo?!

-¡Lo están pasando en todos los noticieros Angela! ¡Vamos vamos!

Juntas se habían marchado y al esta fuera de la sala, recordó que Bunnie D'Coolette aún seguía ahí. Regresó para buscarla, pidiéndole disculpas. La colocó en la silla de ruedas y ahora las tres se i formarían con la victoria.

Esperó a que nadie esté vigilando los pasillos del hospital. Todos estaban alterados por lo sucedido en Ice Cap. Se desplazó sigilosamente y con prudencia a la habitación de la criminal Olivia Colomar por los ductos de ventilación. Ella despertó al ver que la rejilla de metal terminó en el piso. No podía estar segura de quien se trataba. Ni siquiera los guardias del lado de afuera de la habitación no prestaron atención. La hacker no podía creer de quien se trataba. La última vez que lo había visto fue en la misión de rescate de Noiman.

-Estás vivo. – Dijo la joven viendo como el Chacal Zero bajó por la entrada del aire. - ¿Qué haces aquí? Si intentas algo raro apenas puedo caminar. Aún me duele la herida en el estómago.

-Vine a buscarte Olivia. Vámonos…

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

.

.

.

¡UUUFFFF! Al fin pude terminar este capitulo! Un hurra para mi xdxd al fin puedo descansar… bueno! Mobius celebra la derrota del mercenario DeadEye Joe y la victoria ahora si es de los héroes! Aún queda por leerse el último capitulo y el epílogo que siempre los hago juntos. Espero que hayan disfrutado este fic amigos y seguirlo hasta estas alturas del año! Lástima que pasé por una insurgencia porque lo habría terminado meses atrás, pero llegué! Me despido y saludos a todos y para Montanahatsune92 que siguió el fic. Nos leemos pronto!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 13: Mirando hacia adelante

Si hubiera querido, pudo alzar sus escopetas infernales y disparar hasta que no haya nadie vivo, pero no lo hizo. Gabriel Reyes se entregó sin hacer uso de la fuerza, que hasta los propios equidnas y GUN se quedaron sorprendidos a la rendición del enemigo. Fue el único en ser capturado, los demás, escaparon durante y después de la batalla.

Había pasado una semana. El juicio se llevaría a cabo en el Palacio Presidencial, en la sala de conferencias. Las unidades policiales acordonaron cada rincón del perímetro, dejando paso a la prensa y a ciertas personas para presenciar el acto. El criminal de guerra llegó arriba de un vehículo blindado, con cinco soldados GUN bajo su custodia, con armas de gran calibre por si las cosas se complican. Al bajar, los flashes de las cámaras, la prensa, la gente eufórica, los noticieros y los curiosos lo abundaron. A lo lejos, desde un tejado, la francotiradora Widowmaker junto a Nack la comadreja divisaban el show. Fue extraño ver a Reyes sin la máscara y las ropas negras, ahora vestía el traje naranja, encadenado desde las muñecas, sólo con la libertad de usar sus pies para caminar.

-Es curioso…

-¿Qué preciosa?

-Gabriel puede teletransportarse como si fuera una nube de humo, y no está escapando.

-¿Enserio? – Nack se oía sorprendido. - ¿Cómo un superpoder?

-Algo así… – Widow se apoyó sobre la barandilla, para observar mejor. – No sabes las cosas a las que fuimos sometidos.

-Oye si quieres podemos acercarnos a ver como le va en el juicio, ya sé cual será su sentencia pero si cambias de opinión…

-Shadow me había dado cinco minutos para escapar después de que ganamos, tal vez tenga que aprovechar mejor esa oportunidad. Es mejor que me vaya, alguien tiene que capturar a los que se escaparon.

-Escuché que ofrecen buena paga por cada soldado del régimen, creo que… - Nack notó que la francotiradora no se encontraba más ¿Cómo desapareció? Estaba hablando solo. Éste bajó la copa de su sombrero y sonrió. – Nos veremos pronto, muñeca.

Nack bajó ágilmente hasta el suelo, queriendo estar cerca del destino de Reyes.

Las mayores autoridades de Mobius estaban presentes como jueces. La duquesa Elise de Soleanna, a pesar de estar en una silla de ruedas, asumió su responsabilidad. La presidenta Sara de Central City se encontraba nerviosa, sería la que leería los actos criminales des acusado. Knuckles en representación de las víctimas del pueblo Equidna, sería tanto jurado como juez. El comandante Shadow de las fuerzas GUN estaba a cargo de la seguridad del recinto, como de los jueces y el acusado. Gabriel Reyes, escoltado por dos policías y dos soldados GUN, se abría paso. Las fotos no se hacían esperar. La prensa relataba en vivo todo lo que pasaba cada segundo. El público lo miraba con miedo, otros con odio. Logró distinguir entre las personas a Brigitte Lindholm, la hija del fallecido Torbjorn Lindholm, y a la doctora Angela Ziegler. El acusado se colocó frente a los jueces, sentándose en una silla con una mesa a centímetros cerca, con un micrófono y una jarra de agua con un vaso de vidrio vacío. Se sentó colocando sus manos arriba para que la seguridad lo viera, tomó aire y se preparó para lo que venía. Los jueces se sentaron, la presidenta Sara se puso unos anteojos, para dar inicio al juicio.

-Gabriel Reyes, ex comandante de la unidad de elite Overwatch, ex comandante de la agencia Blackwatch, comandante de las fuerzas Talon, único miembro vivo de las autoridades máximas del Régimen ¿Sabes porqué estás aquí?

-Si… Si. – La segunda vez lo dijo con claridad.

-Sabes que no es un juicio común. Estás consciente de eso ¿No? – Dijo Elise.

-Si… señoría. Lo sé. – Respondió el acusado.

-No sabemos como es la justicia de tu mundo pero. – Knuckles hizo una pausa. – Nadie escapa de la ley. Según estos papeles de aquí, estás bastante complicado.

Los jueces continuaron hablando. Brigitte sintió que alguien la empujaba desde abajo. Pensó que era Tails pero era Nack, que se acercó al show como alguien normal. Ella junto con Angela lo saludaron.

-Oye creí que estarías con Sticks. ¿Puedes ver o te consigo un banquito mas grande? – Dijo la pelirroja.

-Puedo ver grandota, gracias… Doctora. – Nack la saludó asentando la cabeza.

-¿Alguna noticia de Sombra?

-No aún no, doctora. Todavía no puedo creer que se haya escapado del hospital sin ser vista por nadie. Los guardias que la vigilaban eran patéticos. Mobius es un planeta gigante, y hay lugares que son imposibles de acceder. Hay que ser muy fuerte para sobrevivir ahí afuera.

-Oigan miren lo que pasa. – Dijo Brigitte.

La presidenta Sara tomó el libreto con la información obtenida del criminal presente. Abrió la carpeta, comenzando a leer los actos criminales cometidos.

-Gabriel Reyes, estás bajo cargos de asesinato, conspiración, uso de la fuerza total, genocidio, crímenes contra la vida, obstrucción de la justicia, encargos de asesinato, espionaje, crímenes de guerra, derrocamiento del gobierno, apoyar golpes de estado, invasión armada. Eh… ¿Cómo te declaras?

Todos dentro de la sala esperaron la respuesta. Pero era obvia, sólo esperaban a que realmente las haya cometido. Gabriel Reyes tomó agua fría de la jarra, sirviéndose en el vaso de vidrio. Pensó en todas las vidas que arrebató. No podía echar toda la culpa a la guerra, ordenes eran ordenes. Nunca se había sentido tan… libre. Giró la vista, enfocándose en Brigitte Lindholm. Ella esperó a que hable. Miró a la doctora Ziegler unos instantes. Reyes cerró sus ojos, murmurando perdón. Alzó con todo valor sus ojos, posándose en los jueces, y se decidió a hablar.

-Me declaro culpable.

Se podía oír el asombro de parte de la multitud en la sala, esperaban otra respuesta. Las fotos no se hicieron esperar ni tampoco las cámaras de los noticieros. Gabriel Reyes sería sentenciado a prisión, por los crímenes que cometió, por el resto de su vida. Los jueces y los demás vieron como la policía y los soldados GUN aseguraban las esposas en sus muñecas, llevándose al criminal de guerra a Prison Island, su destino final. El juicio había terminado.

.

Habían pedido Hot Dogs para comer, junto con bebidas. La orden había llegado a los minutos de la mano de Amy Rose. Su cafetería abundaba de gente. Eran más de las doce del mediodía. El doctor Eggman fue el primero en morder lo que pidió.

-Escuchen chicos… - Les habló a Brigitte, Angela, Sonic, Tails y a Amy que, había parado a descansar. – No sé como sentirme después de lo que hice… le quebré el cuello a una persona.

-Si pero era mala… muy mala. – Dijo Sonic mordiendo a su Hot Dog.

-No es eso es que… maté con mis manos, con mis propias manos a Noiman. Nunca creí poder llegar a ese extremo.

-Eggman, nos salvaste la vida. De no ser por eso, no estaríamos hablando en este momento. – Brigitte lo tomó de la mano, sabiendo que no estaba solo.

-Oigan, no sé como se arreglaban en su mundo con los malos, ustedes seguro están acostumbradas. Ya es la segunda vez que hago algo así, directamente.

-Sé lo que sientes, Eggman. – Dijo Angela. – Un momento de mi vida, me había alejado de OverWatch por esa razón, mataban. El comandante Jack Morrison en su momento me había dicho él lo que hacía, era porque nadie más podía. Lo que quiero decir es, que tenía el corazón para mancharse las manos, y que nadie más que él, era el indicado. Si, va en contra de mis principios pero… no había un hombre más valiente, más sacrificado, que Jack. – La mujer suspiró con melancolía.

-Oye gordito ¿Sabes quien te puede ayudar en eso? Knuckles. – Dijo Tails. – Viene de una tribu guerrera, y creo que todos aquí es el indicado para ayudarte en eso.

-Tails tiene razón, Eggman. Knuckles puede ayudarte ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez hasta te haga poderoso sin usar las Esmeraldas Chaos. Podría guiarte a encontrar algo paz. – Dijo Amy mientras se levantaba para seguir trabajando. – Bueno, creo que seguiré hasta la una. Brigitte ¿Me ayudas?

-Si Amy claro… Eggman, piénsalo.

Aún no lo creía, estaba recibiendo ayuda y hablando con los que antes eran sus enemigos, se volvieron amigos. El doctor Ivo Robotnik había cambiado mucho desde el año pasado. No lo pensó demasiado, ya tomó una decisión.

El Sol se posaba en el horizonte, Sky Sanctuary se volvía una obra de arte entre las nubes, con su naturaleza colgando de los bordes como el agua que se dispersaba al caer. Los equidnas, tanto jóvenes, adultos, niños, ancianos, veían como un inquietante Eggman, cargando una mochila, con un gorro, anteojos, con ropa cómoda, se acercaba al líder de la tribu más vieja del planeta Mobius, Knuckles. Se dice que el que sabe de dolor, lo sabe todo, y el equidna como sus hermanos, su pueblo, sabían de eso. El doctor Eggman comenzaría una nueva vida.

En otro rincón del mundo, en la base militar GUN, Silver el erizo gris, miraba ese bello atardecer antes de que la noche domine los cielos. Sabía con certeza de que, en algún rincón, DeadEye Joe continuaba con vida, riéndose como loco. Temía lo que trataría de hacer luego de la derrota definitiva total de su ejército. Con o sin él, el mercenario cibernético no dejaba de ser peligroso. Tarde o temprano, lo encontraría, y terminaría con su vida, asegurando así el destino de Mobius.

-Sabía que estabas aquí. – El comandante Shadow se acercó a él por detrás.

-No estoy conforme, comandante. Él sigue vivo, sé que es así. – Dijo el erizo gris. – No voy a estar tranquilo hasta que ese mal nacido muera.

-Ten seguro de que así será. Igual te agradezco por lo que hiciste. – Silver miró a Shadow con intriga. El comandante continuó hablando. – De no ser por todo lo que hicimos para ganar, no seguiríamos vivos, eso es una deuda que no puedo pagar. Si en otra realidad yo estoy muerto, voy a encontrar, no… vamos a encontrar a Joe, por los que murieron aquí y allá, Silver.

El erizo gris sabía de los problemas al viajar en el tiempo, y no dudó en arriesgarse, y Blaze murió por eso. Todos en su futuro, murieron por evitar lo peor. Y no cometería errores. La guerra aún continuaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Epílogo…

.

.

.

.

.

Se había distanciado de los conflictos bélicos. Vivía tranquilo con su rana y mascota Froggy en aquel espeso bosque, con un tranquilo lago frente a su cabaña. Había pasado media hora pescando la cena. El gato Big llamó a su mejor amigo anfibio para que venga a su lado, no salió del hogar cuando lo nombró. Con los pescados colgando de su mano, se levantó junto con todo el equipo de pesca, retornando a la cabaña, para cocinar. Notó que el piso estaba pegajoso, no prestó atención. Big se inquietó al ver un manchón de una sustancia roja que formaba un camino a su habitación. Su mascota, Froggy, estaba partida a la mitad, con sus tripas y sangre adornando su cama. Big no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, ni siquiera lo escuchó, lo último que sintió y vio, fue una mano afilada de metal traspasar desde su peluda espalda hasta ver por segundos su corazón. Luego Big, no sintió nada más. Su cuerpo se encontraba en el suelo, desangrándose como una canilla de agua. Con todo su cuerpo cibernético dañado por la caída, sin la Phantom Ruby en su pecho, el mercenario DeadEye Joe levantó los pescados con dificultad.

-Esto no termina.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No aguanté nada jajajaj el último capitulo de este fic, que llegó a su final. Ahora que no cuenta con un ejercito a sus espaldas ni con la Phantom Ruby, DeadEye Joe tomará venganza, que se verá en The Red Bullets, concluyendo también la Saga Rises. En verdad fue una odisea en escribir este fic pero me gustó, y espero que a los que hayan seguido y lo leyeron también les haya gustado. Les mando cordiales saludos, felices fiestas para todos y para Montanahatsune 92 que, fue un fiel seguidor de la historia. Bueno, no quiero arruinar nada le lo que viene ahora y con el final de la Saga Rises y con el fic de La venganza de la Viuda, comenzará la Fase 4 de mi FicVerse, iniciando la saga Cruzaders. Nos estamos leyendo muy pronto por aquí! Hasta luego lectores!


End file.
